


Brave New World

by maypoison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boba Fett & Fennec Shand Friendship, Canon Compliant, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Visions (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple, Marriage, Planet Batuu (Star Wars), Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Din Djarin, Slow Burn, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: Training to be a Jedi should be the one and only thing on your mind. But those big brown eyes have reached into a part of you that you didn't even know existed, and now you're only sure of one thing. You'd do anything to protect him.Even take him back to his wayward father.An alternative narrative of The Mandalorian Season 3.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 334
Kudos: 442





	1. Episode I: Escape from Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after the end of The Mandalorian Season 2, approximately six years after the events of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi.

**New Jedi Temple, Birren, Inner Rim**

**9 ABY**

**Episode I: Escape from Dreams**

They always happen when you least expect them to occur. The visions. Or at least, that's what you believe them to be. Master Luke Skywalker assures you that they're just dreams, meant to tempt fear and anger into your mind.

 _"It's just a trick of the force, Padawan."_ he would say, shaking his head at your insistence that something was wrong. _"Something is playing on your mind, trying to distract you from what's important. But right now, what's most important is your training. Pay these visions no mind, and in time, I'm sure they will fade."_

But they hadn't faded. In fact, you're sure that the dark visions you often saw were becoming even more clear. 

True, some of these visions weren't that awful, and they barely distracted you from your daily life at the new Jedi Temple. Sometimes you would see a clear image of a ship flying overhead, or hear a muted conversation taking place in a dark and distant cantina. Things you'd never seen before in person, or even really dreamed about, but there they were. As real as if you'd seen them with your own eyes. Those visions however, were never useful, or even particularly interesting. They would come and go like the bad weather that would sometimes settle over the Temple. They were easy to forget, and easier still to ignore.

But one vision, just one, is so dark, you _know_ there is more to it than your mind attempting to form a simple distraction. 

> _The Temple burns. The Jedi scream. The stench of death fills the air. Someone is coming, and you have to run ..._

You want to scream at everyone that what you're seeing must mean something. You want them to listen to you, to understand what it's like to have these awful things reaching into your mind, every single day. And yet, it is the Jedi way, to push back the darkness, and focus on the light. To breath, to focus your mind, and to ignore. You're peacekeepers, you are reminded frequently by your teachers. You're trained to turn your back on things you can't change, and you certainly can't change the visions filling your mind whenever you try to meditate. 

Today is no different. 

You're in the deepest recesses of your fragile mind, trying desperately to meditate, and recite the Jedi Code to yourself. You breathe deeply, feeling the tension leaving your shoulders and back as you do so. 

_There is no emotion,_ _there is peace._

You ignore the incessantly shuffling to your left. Another Padawan no doubt, and someone who isn't as disciplined as you just yet. Clearly they are having trouble sitting on the cold marble floor of the newly built temple. You had to admit, the place was not warm or comfortable by any means. You'd been here over a year already, and you were yet to grow use to it. Regaining your focus, you try again to fall into an even rhythm of breathing. 

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

It was the first thing that Master Luke had taught you when you arrived at the temple, when he'd brought you to Birren from your home in the Outer Rim. Not that you would have considered the distant and dusty planet you'd been born on, to be anything close to a true home.

You regain your focus, and once again try to meditate, thinking on the words you had learnt. The 'Code' as the Jedi Knight had simply called it, was key to becoming a Jedi. He had recited in many times, calmly and clearly, as you had travelled to the Temple, before asking you to repeat it, over and over again. It was the one thing that you were confident in, your ability to memorise and recite.

Shuffling sounds once again, but this time to your right, and you grit your teeth to stop yourself from chastising your fellow students. Why isn't someone telling them to sit still? 

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

You attempt to not outwardly scoff at that one. How in the name of the force were you supposed to find serenity in a place like this? On a forgotten planet in the Inner Rim, living with a ragtag group of teenagers and youths, all arguing incessantly and trying to impress one another. You were the oldest Padawan here, and were reminded of it every day. You'd never thrown food in the cafeteria, or scolded someone for taking your training saber. But you'd all arrived here in the past five years because of one reason. Luke found you, and you were going to be the next generation of Jedi. So you deal with the jibes, the teasing and the fighting.

After all, this was your home now. Where else were you supposed to go? Maker knows you had nothing else waiting for you. 

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

Huh, harmony. That's a ridiculous thing to put in the Code, you ponder, managing to pull your eyebrows into a frown, even with your eyes screwed tightly shut. Especially considering the ancient battles of the Jedi, and how many times they had waged war, even amongst themselves. It would almost seem like they were never _not_ at war with one race or another, you continue to think to yourself, before shifting your weight to help with the numb feeling that is beginning to spread through your lower half. 

You were glad you were almost at the end of the Jedi Code, and your meditation session. Maybe after this you could grab some kaf, and go back to your room, spending some time alone. There was that holocron that you had wanted to study ...

Right, meditation. _Concentrate_ , you chastise yourself, sighing, before regaining control of your even breathing once again. 

_There is no death, there -_

It hits you then, pulling a gasp from your lips. The same vision you've been faced with for months. It's always the same flashes of images.

> Running. Screaming. A blue lightsaber. Fire blazing.

It's the Jedi Temple on Birren, you know it is, even if you can barely make out what is happening around you. 

But it's always the last flash of images that stay clear in your mind, the site of it crystal clear and easy to see. It sends bile to your throat, and a pain to your chest. A baby, wrapped in a brown blanket. His large brown eyes glazed over and staring at nothing. He's dead, and the temple burns around him. 

* * *

"Concentrate, Padawan. Clear your mind, and do not let your thoughts pull you from the Code."

It's a calm clear voice. One of your mentors sits at the head of the long room, speaking without even opening her eyes. 

You gasp once again, before righting yourself from where you'd leant forward, clutching your chest. A stabbing pain radiates from your heart, and you rub your chest gingerly, trying to regain control of your breathing. Looking around, you notice the other students haven't stopped in their own meditations. All four of them continue to breathe evenly, not even cracking open an eye to see why you'd cried out. 

And you'd thought you had been the most disciplined one of them all. You couldn't even get through one session, without the visions overtaking you. Or should you say, vision. 

You clear your throat, but your voice is still shaky when you speak. "Master -"

"Master Luke has asked me to train you while he is away. He was insistent that you all master the ability to meditate without being guided. We cannot achieve that goal if we must stop whenever one of the students becomes distracted. Even you, Padawan."

You grit your teeth. Ignored, again. Why wouldn't they listen to you? Surely these visions must mean something. 

"Master, it was the same -"

"Master Luke," The Twi'lek continues, finally opening her green eyes to look at you "also warned me that you have been incredibly distracted Padawan, and unable to complete your basic drills."

Luke had spoken about you to the other Master's? Well, you suppose that's something, even if he doesn't appear to want to listen to you either. 

He'd left the Temple in a hurry, for some kind of mission. You hope he's okay, and that you'll be able to speak to him soon. 

"It was the same vision." You manage to grind out, trying to keep your voice even, as your anger rises. "The same vision that I've had for the past few months. I -"

"Child." The Twi'lek sighs, her leku flicking with irritation. She must have accepted that you were not going to let this go. Not this time. "Master Luke has spoken to you about this. It is merely a fragment of your own mind. A waking nightmare, if you will. The only way to conquer this fear, is to confront it, and control it."

The other students mutter amongst themselves, but you ignore the whispered conversations. Apparently your outburst was now interesting enough to pull them out of their own meditations.

"Master Luke told me that there was nothing to worry about. But -"

"And there is not, child." There it is again, _child,_ as if you and this so called Master were not nearly the same age. Luke must have found her first, long before he encountered you, and that small mercy was the only reason she was sat at the head of the room, and not you. You're sure of that. She sighs, and shuts her eyes. "Now, once again ..."

She breathes, and straightens her back. Hinting no doubt, that you should do the same. But this time, even though the vision is over, your hands still shake, and your heart still beats wildly.

Well if they weren't going to listen to you, you weren't going to waste your breath trying to talk for any longer, and there was certainly no chance that you could meditate now. 

"Padawan ..." The warning floats from the room as you stand, and march into the corridor, heading to your private room. 

You don't turn around, and you don't look back. Tears burn in your eyes, but you blinked them away fiercely. You were a grown woman, soon to be a Jedi, and you knew your mind well enough to know what you saw. The temple was going to be destroyed, and the Padawan's along with it. But the baby? What was that creature?

You close the door to your bedroom with a hiss, and all but collapse onto your small cot. Meditation was often exhausting, but coupled with the vision, you were sure you were going to sleep for hours. 

Lying down, you don't even bother to change into your sleeping robes, as you will yourself to fall into a dreamless sleep, praying to the Maker and to the force itself, that you wouldn't encounter those wide glazed eyes of that tiny little creature when you let yourself fall into sleep. 

* * *

Master Luke arrives back at the Temple almost in the middle of the night. He'd left without a word to you, or his 4 other students. The other Master's though, the Twi'lek woman and a humanoid looking creature that you couldn't identify, had undoubtably known where he had headed. 

You walk towards the main hall of the Temple, as quietly as you could. It was forbidden for students to walk around the Temple at night, alone. Something about security, Luke had said, but you weren't sure what he had meant. 

Tip toeing against the stone wall, you avoid staring at the faces of the statues that line the sides of the room. You couldn't help but feel like they were watching you, judging the young woman who couldn't even will her own mind to bend to her will. 

But surely Luke would listen to you this time? You assure yourself, as you listen for the Master's approach. It had been months of this, and the visions were only getting stronger, and more vivid. 

You hadn't managed to avoid the terrible dreams when you had slept, and instead, been greeted with even more death and destruction. This time the vision had lasted for even longer, and you could not manage to pull yourself from sleep. You were still scarred over what you had seen, just before your eyes had shot open in the darkness of your room. Instead of seeing the baby, lying in a pool of his own green blood, you had tripped over him, attempting to flee the Temple, from the unknown evil that had caused all of this destruction. 

Shuddering, you walk forward, sticking to the shadows at the side of the room. Luke stands in the entrance of the grand hall, handing his long cloak to a passing protocol droid. iIt is only then that you notice that he carries something in his arms, and he is not alone. 

"... full progress by the end of the month." One of the Master's is saying, and Luke nods. "Although it would be better if we had more time."

"They won't need it." He shifts the bundle in his arms, and it lets out a little coo. 

What? It almost sounded like ... a baby? 

Your blood runs cold, but still, you move forward silently, thankful at least for this aspect of your training. 

"R2 can show you the footage of the encounter, and I'll be sure to send it over to Leia in the morning. She'll want to see the ship."

"Not now?"

"No, this isn't exactly an emergency. And she'd kill me if I disturbed her now." Luke continues, now beginning to walk forward, the Masters and his faithful droid following along closely behind.

R2-D2 beeps, and once again, the bundle in Luke's arms lets out a little noise. 

"Should we send for another droid?" The Twi'lek questions, and you can tell by her voice that she is almost as confused as you are. "What will it -"

" _He,"_ Luke replies, pointedly "will be fine with me for now. Just send for some bone broth. I'm sure he'll be hungry by now. We came a long way."

It's only then, as you begin to step out into the light, intent on finally confronting the Jedi Knight, that you can fully make out what he cradles in his arm. 

Luke and the Masters freeze, and R2-D2 beeps indignantly, no doubt annoyed at the intrusion, and your state of dress, or rather, undress. But you can't breathe, can't move ...

It's ... "It's him." Is all you can choke out, before darkness creeps into your vision, the world fades to a stark black.

* * *

"His name is Grogu." Master Luke informs you, before pushing a cup into your hands. They're still shaking. "He was a foundling of the Mandalorians, and he's powerful in the Force."

You nod, taking a sip of the water. Suddenly, you realise what your Master has said. "Was?"

"He's with us now." Luke replies, a smile creeping onto his face. 

You turn and follow his gaze, looking at the adorable little creature, sitting on a high chair next to a tall table. R2 beeps, and the little creature squeals, apparently in response to whatever the droid had said. You don't speak binary, but you assume it was something pleasant, for once. R2-D2 could certainly be a little mean when he wanted to be, especially when you disobeyed his Master. 

"I told you I saw a baby in the vision."

Luke sighs, and sits back in his wide chair. "Yes."

"That's him." Pointing over to the child, you raise your voice. "That's _him_ right there, and you told me it was just my imagination. That it wasn't real."

Luke sighs. "Padawan -"

"You didn't believe me."

"No, I believed you were having visions." The Jedi argues, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He looks tired you note, no doubt from whatever he had been doing before he had found the child. "What I didn't believe, and still don't, is that they will come to pass. Jedi have visions, and dreams," the man continues, sounding almost bored "that does not mean that we have to take heed of them all, as if they are all trying to tell us something."

Now it's your turn to sigh. 

Sitting back in your own chair, you attempt to ignore the babble from the child, and the continuous beeps from the nearby droid. Luke's office is massive and intimidating, but you feel comfortable here. You can't help but feel like you've spent just as much time here than you have in your own room. 

Placing your now empty cup on the nearby table, you look back to your Master. "You sound so sure."

Luke is quiet for a moment, and you wonder whether he's going to chastise you, but when he speaks, his voice is low. "It's both a blessing and a curse to be a Jedi. These powers we have, they can do a lot of good, but they can also be an immense strain."

"I can't ignore this." You argue, and despite the fact that this hadn't been your plan, you know that you're right. 

Not sleeping, or being able to meditate ... you were never going to be able to be a Jedi like this. And now with the baby being here, in the flesh? You look over at the little green creature, who swings his little legs, appraising you with a tilt of his head. 

You couldn't watch him die. 

"I need to leave."

The room is silent, even the baby has stopped his little coo's. Luke turns to look behind himself, and you know he's having a silent conversation with the two Master's. They had left you two to sit alone, but you knew it was only for the impression of privacy. They were going to hear everything you and Luke had said anyway. Either the Jedi would tell them, or R2 would. 

"Child -"

"Stop calling me that." Your voice is harsh, and cold. The Twi'lek doesn't flinch, but you can sense a wave of something pass over the room. They're worried. "I'm not a child. I wasn't when you brought me here, and I'm not now."

Luke sighs once again, and rubs a hand over his face. You can sense his exhaustion, and not just physically. You know the stories about the war, the battle of Yavin, and the defeat of Darth Vader. Sometimes you have to pinch yourself to remind yourself that your Master is _the_ Luke Skywalker.

Your life is certainly strange. 

"Do you want to leave?" The Jedi Knight questions, and you can't tell whether that's annoyance in his tone. 

You can't help but scoff out a laugh. "Do I have a choice?"

"Of course. You're not a prisoner here." Luke argues, and he looks almost offended that you would even think otherwise. Suddenly the mans eyes drop to your waste, were your weapon hangs. "But -"

"You leave the saber." Your other Master says suddenly, his deep voice ringing over the quiet lull of the room. 

Your blood runs cold, and you can't help but sit forward in your seat, a hand automatically going to rest over your saber. 

"What?"

"Kyber is one of the rarest materials in the galaxy, and it belongs to the Jedi."

"It belongs _with_ the Jedi." Luke corrects, before turning back towards you. "If you don't want this, then you can make that choice to leave. We never built this temple, or started this Order, with the intention of trapping anyone, or forcing anyone. It has to be a choice. But if you leave, that means you'll leave being a Jedi behind too, and all that entails."

A low grumble sounds, and it takes you a minute to realise it's the baby. He's reaching down towards the ground, apparently trying to pick something up. R2 rolls forward with a series of trill beeps, before picking up a small wooden spoon, and handing it back to the child. 

He smiles at the droid, and something within you breaks. 

"And what about him?" You ask, your voice sounding rough as tears fill your eyes. 

"He stays here."

"Luke -"

" _Master_ Luke." The Twi-lek cuts in, walking forward to join your other Master where he stands behind Luke's chair. "You haven't decided anything yet, and you'll still show us the respect we deserve."

You grit your teeth at that, but don't say anything else. 

The baby, Grogu, whimpers, No doubt he has sensed the tension in the room. He wields his now empty bowl almost as a weapon, waving it in front of his face as he begins to babble incessantly. Luke laughs once, a short expel of breath, but it's enough. 

"I'll take some time." You reply, hoping that your steady voice doesn't betray you. "I'll think about everything, and -"

"Good." The Twi'lek responds, nodding. "This is the best thing, child. You'd be a fool to throw this away."

Luke leans forward then, resting his arms on his knees, and looking deep into your eyes. You swear when he speaks, you can hear his voice in your head too. 

"I swear Padawan, I'll keep him safe. I'll keep you all safe. And this vision, it will not come to pass. You have my word."

You let out a small smile, unable to look away, before a yawn captures your attention, and you turn to the baby. Grogu, you remind yourself. The baby's name is Grogu. 

And you were not going to watch him die. 


	2. Episode II: Darkest of Choices

**The Jedi Temple, Planet of Birren, The Inner Rim**

**15 ABY**

**Episode II: Darkest of Choices**

The baby had woken you up every day this past week. You can tell something is wrong, just by the way his usually bright eyes have dulled, and his little upturned mouth waivers. He's not sick, you've taken him to the medical droid enough times for them to turn you away before you've even said a word.

"Perfectly healthy." The droid had stated, and you could have sworn it would have sighed, if it was even possible for it to do so. 

So you had hoped it would pass. You cuddled him when he asked for it, and tried to distract him whenever you could. He still laughed, clapped his little hands together, and played along with your fantasies. But underneath it all, you could feel his worry, and not for himself.

He wouldn't leave you alone, not even for a second. The others in the Temple had noticed, and no doubt put it down to your close friendship. But that wasn't exactly it. Grogu was more than merely a friend to you, and you worried that soon the other Jedi would realise this. 

After all, Jedi were not supposed to form such close attachments. But you couldn't help it. You'd grown to love the little creature, even when he was waking you up before sunrise with angry little huffs, demanding your attention. 

Perhaps bad dreams, you wonder, trying to feign sleep. You'd certainly had your fair share of those, even after all this time. Six years after they had plagued you, both waking and dreaming, the visions still filled even the darkest corners of your mind. Always the same one ...

_Fire, burning, running, pain._

Grogu murmurs, before huffing in exertion, as he attempts to pull himself onto your bunk from the floor. You smirk, and don't open your eyes.

"You're going to get in trouble, womp rat. You shouldn't be in here. Again."

You had stopped trying to figure out how the little creature was managing to bypass your bedrooms security protocols, and open the large hissing hydrolic doors. Even Master Luke had merely sighed when he had found out that Grogu had done it again, despite everyones best efforts at keeping him in his own rooms with his nurse droid. Clearly even a Jedi as skilled as Luke Skywalker was no match for a toddler on a mission.

And it seemed his mission was to ensure that you never slept a full nights sleep again. 

"Mehhhhh" Grogu drawls, waving his hands up at your face. You moan, pretending to be annoyed at the intrusion, even though both you and the baby know he's going to get his way. He always does. You crack open one blurry eye, just enough to see him. 

You can't hold back a laugh when you notice his indignant expression. "If anyone," you begin, leaning down to pick up the baby, and smiling at his expression of joy at getting what he wants. "finds you in here with me, again, then I'm going to be the one getting drilled about protocol and attachments. You're going to be fine, with those adorable eyes of yours."

Grogu just claps his little clawed hands, and takes his usual spot, sat on your chest, gazing down as you as you lay back down on the small bed. 

Closing your eyes, you reach out with the force, attempting to see into the childs mind. He gladly lets you in, doing so with a pleased little squeal. You hope the padawans in the room next to you couldn't hear his rising voice. 

_Contenment, warmth, happiness ..._ that's sweet, you think with a smile. But then, another thought takes over those, so strong that you can sense nothing else. _Hunger, hunger, hunger,_

You laugh openly now, your eyes wide open with mirth. "Okay, I read you loud and clear womp rat. You want your breakfast." Sighing, you sit up, careful not to jostle Grogu as you move. "You couldn't have woken up someone else?"

Grogu's ears tilt down at your question. "Buh?"

"Yeah, yeah I know." You reply, placing the baby down on your bed, as you pull with the force, and collect your shoes from across the room. "I'm the only one you like here. Lucky for me, huh?"

It's a joke, and the baby knows it. He laughs openly, his large brown eyes sparkling. 

Sighing, and pretending to keep up the pretence of being annoyed, you stand. "Okay, well I guess being your best friend pays off sometimes. Think you can get us something good from the kitchen?"

A resounding _Yes_ echoes in your mind, and you have to keep a hand over your mouth to contain your laughter. He'd almost sounded annoyed that you even had to ask. Grogu slides down onto the ground, and waddles over to the door with a frown on his face. Waving a clawed hand, and door hisses open easily, as if it hadn't even been locked. 

You sigh, before following the boy out into the dark corridor. "I swear, one of these days you're going to have to teach me how to do that."

Grogu's little "meep" reply echoes through the halls of the Temple, and you nod sincerely, as if he is sharing all of his best secrets, and you're listening intently. As if you weren't supposed to be the one teaching _him_. 

"I know how to wield a lightsaber though," you whisper in return "so at least I can be a good look out while you steal all of Master Hutu's best snacks."

Grogu looks up at you with a blank expression, before giving a swift nod. You swear he's just as sarcastic as you sometimes. Sighing, you come to a halt as you both reach the door to the kitchens. 

"Well, powerful Jedi Master, I believe this is where you utilise your best force abilities ..." Waving a hand up at the door you stand back, before posing as if wielding a lightsaber. "Quick!" You demand, keeping your voice low, as you pretend that you're under attack. "before we're caught! The Republic is counting on you!'

The baby laughs, delighted at your game. Waving a little hand, the door slides open, and you gasp, feigning surprise. 

"I knew we could count on you! Oh great Jedi ..." You bow your head serenely, before miming putting your lightsaber away. "Now, what will be your reward?"

"Oookies!" The boy exclaims in his high pitch voice, and you're about to scold him to be quiet, before you think better of it. You're sure you're far enough away from the dormitories that no one will hear you. 

"As my Master demands." You reply, bending to pick up the baby. "I shall find the cookies."

* * *

"Again?"

"I think he's just wanting some company." You reply, swinging your left leg back, and trying to correct your stance. "Just, someone to talk to."

"He has his own personal droid." Your companion, Tavi, responds. She wields her own lightsaber at you, it's blue light shining brightly in stark contrast with your own saber.

Your outside the Temple, enjoying a few minutes of peace while you train. You're not exactly friends with Tavi, but she's certainly a nice companion, and good to train with. You swing your saber staff, smirking for a moment when the padawan opposite you appears to almost gulp. 

"Every Master in this place bends to his every whim." The girl continues, with an annoyed tone of voice. "You should't have to do the same."

You sense it then, it hitting you in a wave all at once. 

"You're jealous?"

"No!" Tavi answers quickly, before striking out. You easily deflect, and push back to force the padawan to retreat. "But he's just a baby, and he gets more time alone with Luke than any of us. More training, than any of us. You don't think it's ..." She trails off, clearly struggling to find the right word.

"Strange?"

"Yes, it's very strange." Tavi agrees, with a nod of her head. "He's so young. He's _too_ young."

"The Jedi used to have children younger than him at the Temple on Coruscant." You reply, before sighing. "Before the Purge."

"Yes, but this isn't Coruscant."

"You're getting distracted Tavi. It's like you want me to win."

"You'll win anyway, you always do." 

"So you're just going to give up?" You challenge, raising an eyebrow. 

The young woman scoffs. You'd played this game before. "Of course not, but you're going to yield."

"Says who?"

"Him." You follow the padawans gaze, and notice immediately what had caught her attention.

Grogu sits alone, watching you happily with a tilt of his head. 

Sighing you retract your saber. "How did you get out here?" You call to the baby. "You know you're not supposed to be outside the Temple!"

Grogu doesn't even look contrite. He just looks back in between you and Tavi, his eyes wide, clearly enjoying the show, and wondering why you'd stopped. 

"Master Luke left earlier." Tavi says suddenly, retracting her own saber and placing it in her belt at her waist. "Said something about picking up another student. He probably left the kid with that stupid droid."

You quickly look around the clearing, ensuring that none of the other students, or Master's were around. It was a small patch of clear ground outside the temple, and on a good warm day like today, it was a wonderful place to train. 

That is, when you didn't have to worry about an unsupervised baby eating something he shouldn't.

You watch as Grogu stares at a little green lizard creature, scuttling in the long grass. He burbles, and you know that sound all too well.

"No, no, no." You rush over to the baby, ignoring Tavi's laugh. "How many times have we told you not to eat things that are still running around?"

"You're like his mother." Tavi says, walking over to you and Grogu, shaking her head in amusement. 

You know that her words were meant in jest, but you can't help but freeze at hearing them. You hope the padawan didn't notice. 

Grogu had been by your side at the Temple, every day for six years. You'd been inseparable, and you didn't have to be a Master to know what that meant in regards to your quest in becoming a Jedi. It was the unspoken rule that everyone knew. No attachments.

Suddenly, a whirring sounds somewhere from in front of you, and you sigh. You weren't a fan of droids, and given the babies little grumble as he senses his caretakers approach, neither was he. 

"Padawan Grogu, you must return into the Temple. This violates protocol six four -"

"Okay, okay." You pacify the nurse droid, swinging Grogu up onto your hip, careful that he can't reach your saber. "I'll take him back inside."

"Master Luke Skywalker has gathered everyone in the main hall." The droid continues, rolling along in the tall grass to keep up with you and Tavi as you head back to the looming structure of the Temple.

"He's returned?"

"Affirmative. He requests the presence of all, even the baby."

"Did he say why?" Tavi questions, as you point out a passing butterfly to Grogu, who squeals happily as he watches it pass by. 

"Yes. A new student has arrived, and he'd like to make a formal introduction."

"Wonderful," you sigh, and you can see Tavi smirk at your tone of voice. "Another angsty kid to babysit." 

Grogu just claps his hands as you walk up the stone steps, utterly content, for once. 

* * *

Master Luke stands on the marble steps at the head of the Great Hall. He's wearing his typical brown robes, and appearing happier than you think you've ever seen him. But you feel sick to your stomach. 

Someone stands next to Luke, his eyes cast downwards. He's tall for his age, but you know he's just a child. And yet, you want to run from him. 

"It is my honour, to present the newest member of the Jedi, and our new student padawan. Ben Solo." Luke claps the scrawny, brown haired boy on the shoulder, but you can't breathe, can't even move.

You stand shoulder to shoulder with the other students and Masters, hoping that no one can sense your growing discomfort, or hear your pounding heart.

The boy, Ben, can't be older than nine or ten. But you've seen that face before, although as a much older man.

 _Him,_ your mind supplies, as the boy smiles over at his Uncle, _he's the one._

People around you have begun to cheer, and you wonder if Luke has made a joke or something. Grogu isn't looking though at his Master though, when you turn to meet his eyes. He's being held by his nurse droid, but he's turned towards you, watching you with wide eyes.

You attempt to calm your breathing, trying to pull a smile onto your face. The last thing you need is the baby pointing out your terror to the others in the wide room. How were you supposed to explain that?

_I've seen that boy, as a man, destroy the Temple we currently stand in and murder everyone in this room._

Ben has fully turned to his Uncle now, and the two chat as the padawans and Masters all begin to disperse. As the droid attempts to carry Grogu away, no doubt to another lesson, he lets out an almighty cry. You don't need to turn your head to know that he's still looking at you. 

The droid shushes him, but it doesn't do anything to appease the baby. And why would it? He's not crying for himself, he's crying because he can sense your distress.

"Padawan?" Another Master approaches you, and places a warm hand on your shoulder. "Is everything -"

"I have to leave."

The words leave your mouth without you even thinking about them, but you don't regret what you've said. In fact, in this moment, you've never been more sure at anything in your entire life. 

You take a deep breath to steady yourself, and try again. "Thank you," you continue, turning to one of your Masters, before fumbling to grab your saber staff, and place it into their hand. "but I need to leave. I rescind the way of the Jedi and end my training. I leave tonight. This belongs to you."

The saber feels warm when you let go, and you can feel the collective shock in the room, even if no one says a word.

Leaving your saber, means that you had no ties to the Jedi. That it was officially ended. 

The whole room remains frozen, and you can feel a dozen eyes on you, sensing your distress. You march from the room, but no one makes a move to stop you. The last thing you hear, as you step out into the cold corridor, is Grogu, crying louder than you've ever heard him cry before. But still you don't stop. You know it's for the best.

 _It's okay,_ you try and pacify the baby through the force, as you make your way into your room, and gather up your belongings. _You'll be okay, Master Luke will make sure of it. You can't leave with me, it won't be safe._

You try to close off the connection then, not wanting to baby to feel you cry. 

You don't think about where you're going to go, or how. All you know is that you're going to leave the Temple, tonight. It takes you no time at all to pack your belongings into a large canvas bag. Without your saber, you feel like a piece of you is missing, but you also feel lighter than you have in years.

Yes, you think to yourself, as you sit yourself down on the bed, and calm your breathing. This is what you have to do. 

* * *

The ship is old, possibly even Pre-Empire. It was the only one that the Jedi could spare and gift to you, having been using it for storage after finding it abandoned on the planet many years before. It's dusty and hasn't been flown since probably before you were born, but it works, and that's enough for you. 

You've flown before, basic craft around the planet to make supply runs, but you've never been outside Birren on your own. Luke found you on your home planter in the Outer Rim, and leaving that place to come to the Temple was the only time you'd travelled in your life. But you're sure, as you flick on the switches to conduct pre-flight checks, that this will work out. In fact, you're almost surprised as to how good you feel. 

For the first time in years, that sense of dread is rising from you. 

The tears have dried up, your goodbyes had been said, and no one had tried to stop you. Luke had nodded solemnly, and left you with a 'may the force be with you' and a clasp on the arm. That was the way of the Jedi, you think to yourself bitterly, as the ships engine begins to whirr to life. They're solitary and cold. They're not the loving family that you wanted, or needed.

Except -

No, you shut down thoughts of the baby as you begin to lift off the planets surface. Auto pilot chimes in, asking for a destination, and without thinking you plug in the Outer Rim. You'll worry about the specific planet when you hit light speed.

Suddenly, you feel a wave of hunger, and realise that you hadn't eaten since your morning snacks with the kid.

The kid ... your heart and head hurts to think about him. You hope he's okay. It wouldn't hurt would it? You think to yourself then, leaning back and closing your eyes. Just to reach out and make sure that Grogu is fine, at least physically. You find him in the force quickly, his energy a little bright spot in the back of your mind. Smiling, you begin to reach closer, and try to make out the childs thoughts and emotions. 

_Hunger._ Yeah that seems about right, you think with a smirk. 

_Dark._ Dark? That one is strange. Maybe the nurse droid put the child to sleep early? Or he's meditating? That would make sense. 

_Ship._ Oh no, did the baby watch you leave Birren? Was he thinking about -

 _You._ You see your own face in the childs mind, and have to suppress a sob. But suddenly, before you can think too much about the image of yourself, you see another in Grogu's mind, this one flashing quickly before you, as if playing on repeat. 

_The inside of a bag, the hiss of a door, the inside of a -_

Wait ...

You run, as fast as your stiff legs can carry you, to the sleeping cabin of the ship, where you'd placed your canvas bags with all of your belongings. With a gasp you all but rip it open, and gaze down to see 

"Grogu?!" The child laughs, before holding up something in his clawed hand. 

You blink stunned, as the little boy gurgles and laughs at your expression. Your lightsaber. The little womp rat had stowed away on your ship with your stolen saber.

"Oh ... kriff." 


	3. Episode III: Travelling Light

**Abandoned** **Shuttle, Travelling at Light Speed, Outer Rim**

**15 ABY**

**Episode III: Travelling Light**

"Okay, okay ... okay." You pace manically up and down the corridor of the small shuttle, trying to calm your rising heart rate. The whirr of the engine and the flashing of light signals your passage through light speed, and it calms you fractionally to at least know you were safe for a while. No one could track through light speed, let alone follow you. That calmed you briefly, but then you remember what had happened, and you can't hold back an outward groan. The baby seems immune to your stress, sitting quietly, munching away on a ration bar. One of your _only_ ration bars. 

You knew it was only a matter of time before the little womp rat ate you out of house and home. You had to think of a plan, and quickly, hence your manic pacing. It was just a shame that the small ship wasn't big enough to properly pace. 

"If I go back, if _we_ go back," you add with a scowl, glaring over at Grogu, but he doesn't even look up at you. His ears flicker with joy as he continues to munch, and your anger melts in an instant. Sighing, you turn away from the baby, and resume your path, walking up and down the small corridor of the ship. Grogu sits crossed legged on your bunk, occasionally murmuring as you pass across the open doorway and into his line of vision. "Okay, if we go back, I'm probably going to get arrested, and questioned, because of this." You hold up your saber, fully aware that your companion couldn't care less as to what you were talking about right now. The ship could be on fire, but you're sure he'd just keep munching away happily. Food was always the little ones priority. "This saber is property of the Jedi, and it was stolen..." You stop then, raising an eyebrow as you reach the open door, and look over at Grogu. This time he does look up at you, only to treat you with a smile. 

"Buh barr!" He screeches happily, waving his commandeered treat.

"Yes, I know you have a ration bar, I'm very happy you're enjoying it." You hold up your saber, "but _this_ is kind of a pressing issue right now, womp rat. What the kriff am I supposed to do?! Go back and get arrested, or -"

You cut yourself off. What even was the or? Run for your life and hope that the powerful Jedi didn't notice that one of the biggest and brightest sabers at the Temple was missing? Yeah no, Force knows that wasn't go to work. And the baby? What in the Force was going to happen when they realised that he had disappeared, in the middle of the night, and the same day that you had left. 

You were in deep trouble. 

"If," you begin again, clipping your lightsaber to your belt, and resuming your pacing. "I go back and explain that this was all a misunderstanding, that I didn't mean to steal anything, we still have a big problem." 

Grogu purrs, and you know its a question as to what you mean. Sighing, you run a hand down your face. You'd only been away from the Jedi for a few hours, and you were already tired. This wasn't the greatest start to your brand new life. 

"Meeh meeee?"

"Yes, it's you. You're the problem." You reply, although trying to keep your voice light, like it was just another one of your games. "Even if I go back, and explain everything, that's not going to do any good. You see little friend," moving into the small room, you take a seat on the bunk next to Grogu, his wide eyes following you intensely as you move, "if the Jedi find out that you wanted to come with me, and how close we've become, there's a chance they may not like that. No, not even a chance. They won't like that."

Grogu frowns, and for a moment you think he's going to try and ask you what you mean. Instead, he just waves a little clawed hand, showing you his now empty hand. 

"Oh for Force sake, fine." You reach over to your bag, and pull out a second ration bar. The baby squeals when he sees it, and pulls it immediately from your hand with the force. You don't even bother scolding him for not having the patience to wait for you to hand it to him. 

The little one had powers after all, and what was the point in him having his powers if he didn't use them.

"Jedi are allowed to love, and have friends, to an extent." You begin, for once glad that Grogu was distracted with his new treat. You're not sure that you could finish what you were about to say with his big brown eyes staring up at you. "But you know, just like I do, that we're not supposed to form attachments. It's forbidden."

Looking down, you watch as the little green baby chews and gurgles, apparently enthralled. He doesn't even pause when you lean down, and run a gentle hand over one of his big ears. 

"If we go back, and I hand the saber over, I'll still have to leave again, and this time they'll make sure you don't follow me. They'll probably move you somewhere, and forbid me from seeing you." You say the words casually, trying to keep your voice even, but you're struggling not to let your emotions show. The more you speak, the more you know you're telling the truth, and it takes everything in you not to cry. "You'll keep training, and I'll be somewhere else. We won't see each other again. That is, if I don't get arrested and taken to a galactic jail somewhere, for stealing a saber and kidnapping you."

"Burrg." The baby replies, and you smile. 

"Yeah I know I didn't do that, but that's what they're going to think. Either that, or they'll figure out the truth, that I -" Grogu finally stops chewing, looking up at you with a tilt of his head. You stop stroking his ear, and lean back, making sure he can see your expression. "I love you, little man. And I'm not supposed to."

The baby opens his little mouth, and lets out an almighty "eeeeee!". You think it's a happy sound, and can't hold back your laughter. Suddenly, Grogu clambers into your lap, before holding up his last chunk of ration bar. You gasp, delighted. 

"For me?! Well, how kind." You take off a tiny bite, making sure to 'hmmm' happily as you chew. "You're a sweet little boy. And you're very smart, you know that?"

"Guggg." Grogu replies sincerely, and you take that as a yes.

"So I'm going to ask _you_ what we should do now. Has anyone done that before, hmm? Asked you whether you wanted to be a Jedi? I guess they must have. They asked me." You clear away the memory with a shake of your head. That was a long time ago. "Either way, I'm in trouble. I'll become a prisoner, or go on the run. Stay being a Jedi, and never see you again, or run, and -"

"Buh barrrr burr." 

"Yes okay." You lean down, taking another small bite when the baby demands you do so. Apparently pleased that you're eating, Grogu begins to settle.

Suddenly, an idea forms in your head. Maybe it didn't have to be up to you?

"Okay little womp rat, we've done this before, so we can do it again." Shifting, you place the baby better on your knees, ensuring that he's facing you fully. "You can show me with your mind, remember?" You tap your temple, watching as the baby tilts his head at you. "So, what do you want to do? Show me."

The baby gurgles, and you sigh. 

"Do you want to go back? Do you want to stay with me? C'mon, help me out here, womp rat."

The image reaches you instantly, just like it usually does when you connect to the baby's mind through the force. You don't know exactly what you're expecting to see. Maybe an image of some more snacks, or a picture of the Temple. In that moment, you even think the baby maybe even beg you to go back, showing a memory of you training with him, making rocks fly up into the air and catching them. 

But instead, you are shown only one image. It's crystal clear, and for a moment you wonder if it had even been your memory. But that would be impossible. You'd never seen a Mandalorian before. 

"Okay Grogu, I see it." You assure the baby, placing him down on the bed from your lap, and standing. "Luke said you were a foundling." It had been six years, and you were only a teenager, but you could still remember the night that Grogu arrived at the Temple. "Is that what you want? To go back to the Mandalorians?"

Grogu throws two hands into the air, his face splitting into a huge smile.

"Mannddddeeee."

Laughing you shake your head, suddenly feeling like a headache was beginning to form. Your reply is half a sigh, and you look heavenward as you say, "Oh maker help me, this is a bad idea." The baby huffs, and you know that's your cue. "Okay, let's do what you want. Let's go take you home."

* * *

"Nal Hutta ... haha, no." You scroll through the ships computer, shaking your head as you explore the Outer Rim. "Hoth, no ... Dathomir, Force that's the last place I want us to end up."

Grogu huffs, and you think it's a sound of agreement. He sits on your lap in the ships cockpit, watching the holo of planets spin before his wide eyes. 

"Ah, here it is. Mandalore." You click, expanding the planet to be the focus of the holo. 

"Oooo..."

"Yeah, it's pretty isn't it?" You agree, as the baby leans forward on your lap to get a better view of the spinning projection. "But it's far. Really far. We'd need rations before making a trip like that. Not to mention, maybe a guide? It says here that the planet has been abandoned since the Purge. Civil wars, and it's outside Republic space ..." You trail off as you read. 

It seemed that your little Jedi friend had chosen the most dangerous place in the galaxy as your destination. Typical. 

"Look, if you really want us to find these Mandalorians, then I think we need to find someplace a little more realistic to start." You insist with a sigh, before clicking back onto the overview of the galactic map. "Maybe we should find a spaceport to get some supples? And then we can go from there."

"Hhhheeee."

"Yes, and we'll pick up plenty of food. Okay, the largest spaceport in this sector is ..." You pull the map, trying to find somewhere close to you. "Tattooine. Mos Eisley looks like a good place. Huh, we've studied that one before. Remember?"

Grogu sends you a clear image of the sandy planet, and you nod, sure that he must have been recalling the holo's that you had been shown at the Temple. Luke and the other Master's had insisted that all of the students be well educated on galactic lore, especially the planets. 

"So we go to the planet, find some supplies, and see if anyone has seen any Mandalorians. Shouldn't be too hard to find someone who know's something. After all, it's the busiest spaceport in the Outer Rim. At least, according to this." You gesture offhandedly to the ships computer. 

Moving carefully, you place Grogu next to you in the co-pilots seat, before pulling on the restraints, and making sure he's properly strapped in. The baby looks happier than you think you've ever seen him, and you can read one clear emotion that he's projecting towards you. 

_Excitement._

"Yeah well, enjoy this feeling while you can. I'm sure you're going to get sick of sharing a tiny shuttle with me after the next few days."

"Buh barrr?" The baby questions, and you shake your head.

"No more ration bars right now, buddy. Let's get going." You lock in Tattooine to the ships navigational system, and take over the manual controls as you jolt out of hyperspace. "The sooner we find those big shiny guys with all the guns, the better." You shake your head in amusement, laughing to yourself as you pull the ship down towards the planets surface. "Well there's a sentence I never thought I'd say."

* * *

Tattooine is blazing hot, and you make sure to cover Grogu in his dark brown robes as you exit the ship. The spaceport was smaller than you thought it would be, housing only three large ships that you can see. The droid over the comm had told you where to dock the ship, and you thought little about the lack of a human presence when you'd arrived on the system. 

After all, at least you'd met your fair share of droids before. 

Grogu gurgles happily as you walk down the small ramp of the ship, into the bustling Mos Eisley spaceport. A droid comes waddling over to you almost immediately, furiously beeping and waving his arms. 

"I'm sorry, I only speak Basic." You inform the droid, trying to keep Grogu from wiggling around too much as you carry him close to your chest. "I only need some fuel. No repairs or maintenance." You're sure after all, that you can fix up the ship yourself if you have to. No point wasting valuable credits. "And I'll be docking here for the evening."

The droid beeps in response a few times, but you notice that he's nodding, so take that as a good sign. 

Handing over some credits, you take one last look at the ship as some more droids walk, or roll, towards it. Grogu continues to coo and gurgle, looking around with wide interested ideas. 

"Can you direct us to the cantina?" You ask the droid, before it can walk away. 

He beeps and trills, and you nod, pretending for a moment that you can understand. Pointing an arm behind itself, and then to the left, you accept that as directions, and walk out of the port with a 'thanks' thrown over your shoulder. 

The hot sun blazes down on you and the baby as you step onto the streets of Mos Eisley. Creatures, droids and humanoids of every type litter the street. You recognise most of them from your education at the Temple, and recite their names as you walk, hoping that your low voice will distract the baby. 

Your lightsaber swings at your waist, but remains well hidden under your black robes and clock. You're regretting the colour choice almost instantly, with the heat burning through the material. Pondering for a moment whether you'd have enough credits to find something else to wear, you look around at the locals choice of clothing. But then you stop yourself, thinking better of it. After all, how long were you and the baby going to be staying in Tattooine anyway? 

Suddenly, you hear a swell of music, and come to a stop outside a sandy coloured building. A droid rolls out, closely followed by what you think must be a Jawa. You remember one of the droids from the Temple, teaching you all about the system you currently stand on. 

_"Tattooine has two native species. The Jawa's are a scavenging race, preferring -"_

You let the memory pass you by, as you watch the small creature and his droid companion leave the cantina. Years of holo's, projections and data files ... but you'd never actually seen any of those things you'd studied in person. It was like all of your childish lessons were suddenly coming to life. 

Taking a deep breath, you step into the cantina, trying to quell your nerves. If only for the babies sake, and not yours, you tell yourself as you take a steadying breath. But Grogu appears content, and even amused, as you look around the dimly lit room, trying to find a place to sit. 

Noting a table hidden in the very back corner of the room, you immediately make your way over. You feel eyes watch you as you move, and realise it's probably because these people can tell you're not local. You just hope they're more interested in watching you, and are not looking at the baby. Keeping Grogu's little hood up, and covering his long ears, you place him down on a small seat, before sitting down next to him, and placing a reassuring hand on his back. 

Right, well where to start?

"What can I get you traveller?" A young feminine voice asks you, and you turn to see a smiling human stood over you. 

"Do you have any broth? Or soup?"

"Why yes. We -"

"Two bowls of that, and some milk if you have it." You answer curtly, not sure as to why you're suddenly feeling irritated. 

You suddenly just want to get some food for the little one, and get out of here. 

The young woman nods, her smile turning cold as she notes down your order. Once she's walked away, you take a moment to subtly look around the room. You recognise most of the species, but the fact that you don't know what guild, order or group they belong to unnerves you. 

How were you supposed to tell friend from foe?

"Son of a dung worm!" A female voice screeches, as a booming gruff laugh rings out over the cantina. You turn subtly to find the source of the voice, noting an older woman with wild curly hair, throwing down some cards on a cantina table behind you, as a giant creature just laughs at her antics. 

Clearly some kind of gambling, you think to yourself, as the young server returns to your table. 

"Here you are," she says kindly, placing the food and drink on the table, her smile growing genuine when she notes the babies reaction at seeing the food. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes." You reply. You're not sure what suddenly possesses you to do it, but you keep her even gaze, and being to push the force into your voice. No harm using your powers for the babies sake, you tell yourself. You watch as the young woman's eyes begin to glaze over. "We're looking for Mandalorian's. Have you seen any?"

"Yes." The reply is instant and monotone, and you know that you've reached into the woman's mind. 

Turning and taking in the room, you make sure no one is watching, before leaning forward, and dropping your voice. "Where?"

"Hutt's palace. It's being run by a Mandalorian. His name is Fett."

You nod, before once again making sure that no one was paying attention to your conversation. It was the first time you'd manipulated someone with the force unwillingly, and not in training. You wanted to be sure that no one could tell what you were doing. 

Grogu gurgles, and you pull one of the bowls of broth towards him, trying to keep him distracted.

"How do I find him?"

"The Hutt palace is outside Mos Eisley. It's hidden."

You grit your teeth at that, because of course it was. With a nod of your head, you drop the connection. The young woman blinks, once slowly, and then a few more times. She shakes her head, no doubt clearing away the fuzzy thoughts, before sending you a small smile. 

"Can I get you anything else?" She asks again, and you shake your head.

"No, thank you. You've done more than enough."

Satisfied, the woman walks away, leaving you and the baby to enjoy your food. 

"Okay," you start, speaking quietly to the baby as he slurps down the broth. "So, Fett. Have you heard that name before?"

"Mhehhh." Grogu replies, his face covered in the milky soupy substance. He sends you a clear feeling, and you can't help but smile. 

_Interest._

"Oh, so you're interested in this guy huh? Well, he's our only lead on these Mandalorians, so we should probably go and speak to him. The question is," you pull your own bowl towards yourself, keen to have some food. "how do we find him?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." A voice states from over your shoulder, and you freeze. "Don't do anything stupid."

You feel a cold jab of metal against your back. A blaster?

"I don't want any trouble."

"Could have fooled me." The voice continues, and you note with some surprise that they're wearing a modulator of some sort, sensing a warm human energy, despite the cold artificial voice. "Landing in our spaceport in a unmarked craft, asking questions about Mandalorians." The cold feeling of metal dissipates for a moment, before you're jabbed once again. Clearly this woman wanted you to get the message. She was holding a blaster to you. 

"I'm telling you, I don't want any trouble. I'm here for him," you nod your head towards the baby, who strangely, just continues to eat without a care in the world. "We're trying to find his family. That's it. Now," you shift your shoulders, leaning back into the blaster. "I suggest you drop your gun before everyone in this cantina starts looking at us."

The woman just laughs. "Let them look, this cantina, and the whole of Mos Eisley, belongs to us."

"Us?" You question, keeping your voice low. 

"You want Fett? I'll take you to him." The woman replies, before suddenly bringing out a pair of restraints, and throwing them down on the table. "Now, don't make any sudden moves, and I won't have to shoot you, or -"

The voice suddenly freezes, and you know instantly what has happened. 

Grogu had pulled down his little hood, and stares up at the stranger with wide eyes. You hold your breath, about to reach for your saber when suddenly, the baby smiles. 

"Kid?" Your attacker questions, and you take the distraction. 

Pushing against the woman with all your might, you grab the child in one hand, before bolting from the cantina.

"You can't get away with everything by looking cute!" You yell at the baby as you run, and you don't manage to hear his gurgled reply before a bolt of pain lances through you, and shaking in pain, you land on the warm sandy ground of Mos Eisley in a heap.

Oh yes, you think, as hands drag you upwards and place you in restraints. I knew this was a bad idea. 


	4. Episode IV: Old Tricks and Turns

**Hutt's Palace, Tattooine, Outer Rim**

**15 ABY**

**Episode IV: Old Tricks and Turns**

Part of you is actually glad that you and Grogu had been discovered in that dingy cantina. Granted, you were currently cuffed and gagged, and being all but dragged behind a hulking creature, but that was besides the point. The point was, that you were being taken to this 'Boba Fett', and Maker knows, that's who you had needed to find in the first place. 

Funny how things work out. 

You glance over at the baby, being cradled, surprisingly gently. He's babbling up at the masked woman who had found you in the cantina, waving his little hand towards you occasionally. While wondering why he seems to be so comfortable with the dark figure, you are suddenly dragged to a halt outside a huge metal door, carved into the sands of Tattooine's cliffs.

The woman in the cantina had said that this so called 'palace' was hidden, and so you can't help but roll your eyes as you look up at the looming structure. Maybe you and the baby would have been able to find it on your own after all. A little droid shoots out from the side of the doorway, beeping something like a greeting. So a huge door and a droid security guard? There may as well have been a blaring signal to any wandering traveller to come and knock. 

_Look here! A massive metallic door in the middle of the desert! Welcome traveller to the 'hidden' palace -_

The huge door opens with a hiss, and you look in, surprised to hear the rising of distant music. It's deep and thundering, and you swear for a moment that you recognise that song ... 

A grunt signals that you need to move forward, but you're too slow. The hulking creature now stands behind you, and pushes you forward with a harsh shove. You loose your balance for a split second, but it's enough to send you careening towards the ground. You land with a 'huff', sand smushed up into your face. 

You hear Grogu let out a little whine, just as you're being roughly pulled to your feet. 

"Watch it." The masked woman holding the baby growls under her modulator, and you're surprised to note that she isn't even talking to you. "She'll be no good to anyone if her face is broken."

That's true, you agree internally. You try and smile underneath the metal gag, looking towards Grogu as he frowns at you over the woman's shoulder. You follow carefully, eager not to use any of your powers to get the cuffs and gags off you, no matter how tempting it may be. 

_I'm okay little guy,_ you send through the force, trying to pacify the baby. _Let's just see what happens. Worst comes to worst we know we can fight, but for now, no powers, you hear me? They don't need to know what we can do._ Grogu smiles a little then, and you know your message has reached him, at least in part. 

"Keep moving." The woman says again, this time towards you, and you curse yourself internally for slowing down. She shifts Grogu, so he sits closer to her chest, and faces away from you. 

Yes, it's certainly strange that she's being so careful with him. He's a baby sure, but you're also sure that you've just been kidnapped by some kind of crime syndicate. Since when were criminals so gentle?

You're led deeper and deeper into the palace, surprised once again when the music fills your ears, and you step into a large light room. A few creatures linger in the corners of the hall, drinking and laughing. Statues hang from the walls, and you don't have time to look fully, before you're shoved again. 

"Oooooo..." The baby coos, taking it all in. 

The woman holding him lets out a quick laugh, just as your pushed into the centre of the room. "You're still cute."

 _Yes he's cute, but if you lay one finger on him ..._ You scowl as you direct the thoughts towards the woman, trying to ignore how the baby suddenly looks scared, no doubt suddenly sensing your change in emotion. 

"Fennec." Another modulated voice announces, but this one is much deeper. "And what do we have here?"

You're pushed to your knees before a large chair. No, not a chair, a throne? Your robes as pulled and pushed around, before hands pull you back to your feet.

They'd already grabbed your lightsaber and baby, what else were they checking for ...

"She had this." The masked woman, Fennec, replies. Moving forward, careful you note, not to step into the centre of the room where you stand, she hands over your saber to a looming figure sat on the throne before you. 

A Mandalorian. This must be the famous Boba Fett. 

The figure turns your saber over in his hands a few times, before nodding over at the bundle held to the woman's chest. 

"And the kid?"

"He's fine. Great in fact."

"Well look at you, womp rat." The Mandalorian says in a smooth baritone, turning to the baby. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

He reaches out a hand, the one not holding your saber, and you can't help but move to defend the child. You growl, trying to pull away from the giant being holding you still before the throne. 

Boba Fett just ignores you, instead reaching out to take the baby boy from Fennec. She removes her helmet as soon as her hands are free, but you don't take a second to take in her face. 

You're staring at Grogu, watching as his face turns up into a toothy grin. What in the Makers name... how did he know these people? Luke said he was a foundling, not that he had been raised in a crime ring! 

"She was travelling in an unmarked shuttle. Couldn't trace anything." Fennec is saying, as she takes a seat in a small chair to the right of the throne. "We've searched it, and only found a few things. Nothing worth noting."

They searched your shuttle? 

The being holding you back shoves you to the ground once again, this time with more force. Your knees hit the ground with a thud, and you can't help but grimace at the pain that shoots up your legs. Grogu whines once again, before reaching out his hands towards you. Hoping that he's not about to use the force, you shake your head quickly, trying to quell his distress. 

"There hasn't been a Jedi in this place for a long time." The Mandalorian begins, and you can't help but wonder who that poor Jedi had been. "If it wasn't for our mutual friend right here, you'd be dead already. We don't so much care for Jedi spies."

You want to bite out a sarcastic reply at that, but can't manage more than a huff behind the gag. 

The Mandalorian nods over at Fennec, and with a press of a button on her wrist, the gag falls to the floor by your knees. You gasp in the humid air, and shift your jaw. Grogu claps, as if he's pleased with your sudden freedom of speech. 

"So, who are you?" Fett asks, his voice little more than a growl. 

"You said it yourself. A friend." You nod towards the baby. "I'm with him, and I'm not a kriffing spy."

Boba laughs once, before holding up your saber once again, as if appraising it. You wish he wouldn't hold the thing so close to the baby. Given by the way Fennec's eyes shift over to watch the moment, you can't help but assume that she's thinking the same thing. 

"A friend to who, exactly?" The man continues. "You'll find no friends to the Jedi here."

As if proving the looming mans point, the beings around the wide room begin to jeer and laugh. One even moves forward to spit in your general direction. 

Charming. 

"How'd you find the baby?" Fennec questions, nodding over at Grogu. 

"I didn't _find_ him." You reply in a low voice. "If anything he found me."

"Answer this question carefully," Fett suddenly announces. He stands from his throne, and hands the baby back to Fennec. Grogu just mumbles, and turns to look around the room once again. He doesn't even seem to mind being passed around. "Are you a Jedi?"

Well, kriff. 

You knew there was only one thing to say to that, and you had a feeling that it was going to be the wrong answer. After all, what could you say? _I was, but now I'm not, but technically ... well it's debatable._ Your captor was holding your knifing lightsaber in his hands after all, and that was a bit of a giveaway. And obviously he knew the baby, along with this Fennec woman. You're sure your instincts are right when they tell you that they also knew about Grogu's abilities. 

So sighing, you looking heavenward as you reply with a simple, "Yes."

You can't see Boba's face because of the helmet, but when he tilts his head at you, you know he's smiling. 

"Good." The man throws your saber, and it rolls towards your knees, coming to rest in front of you. "Prove it."

You don't have time to ask what he means by that, before the floor beneath you suddenly gives way, and you're falling. 

* * *

"It's very simple," Fett's booming voice calls down towards you, as you blink up at the dusty light above. You groan in pain, and your head throbs. "prove to us you're who you said you are, and we'll talk."

Grogu is crying, and that's enough to make you roll onto your front, your hands still grasped behind you in the cuffs. "If you hurt the baby -"

"He's safe. You have my word." The Mandalorian calls, and you hear people in the room run forward, and look down into the large space where you'd just been kneeling.

A trap door. How in the kriff did you manage to fall for that. Literally. 

"You should be worrying more about yourself right now, _friend."_ Boba Fett growls, and at the moment, you're prone to agree. 

He wouldn't hurt the baby, you he didn't appear to be interested in extending that mercy to you.

With a pull on the force, the cuffs clatter from your wrists onto the ground. You could have done that earlier, but you'd thought it would have probably been better not to show all of your cards at once.

 _"The element of surprise might save your life."_ Luke had told you once, and you internally thank your Master for being so correct. 

The crowd above you gasp, and you roll forward onto your feet in a graceful movement. Reaching out a hand, you call your saber from where it sits on the dusty ground, and ignite one end of the staff. The orange glow illuminates the small sandy room, and for a moment you're tempted to extinguish the light so you can't see what surrounds you.

Bones?

"You have my word!" Fett is calling down to you again, as the ground under your feet begins to rumble. "Prove yourself, and we'll talk."

"How about I just come back up there and kill you?!" You scream up at the masked figure, who stands confidently with his arms crossed over his broad chest, gazing down at you.

He just huffs out a laugh.

Suddenly, a metal grate creaks and rises. You shift your stance, putting your weight on your back leg.

_You've done this before. It's just like training. True, you'd never actually fought anyone outside of a training exercise before, but it's the same thing ... right?_

An almighty roar sounds from the open door, before a clawed hand, bigger even than your small shuttle, grasps the side of the open door.

What in the -

"A rancor!"

It's not Fett that says it, but you make a mental note of the name, trying to search your memory for facts about this huge creature. It steps into the room and the ground shakes, and you have to hold out your empty hand to balance yourself.

Reaching out with your mind, you try to sense something from the creature, but only one thought comes into your mind, so strong that you can't help but pull your face up into a grimace.

_HUNGER, HUNGER, HUNGER..._

Force, and you'd thought Grogu had been a greedy little creature. 

Rancor's, your brain supplies, have slow reactions and a weak neck. 

Maybe you could distract it? Running up the side of the wall of the small enclosure, you reach up a hand, and grab with the force, onto a droid that was rolling close to the opening of the pit. It clatters down in front of the creature, just missing it's scarred and looming head by inches. 

It looks down, and you take the distraction. 

Igniting the other end of your saber, you jump at once, landing sideways on the wall just to the side of its shoulder. With a swing, you cut into the rancors flesh, wincing at the stench of burnt skin and hair. You don't let yourself get distracted for long. 

As the creature roars and lashes out, trying to swat you from where you stand on the wall, you jump behind its head, swinging as you move. 

Your saber cuts through the rancors neck like a spoon through blue butter, and you hear the gurgle of blood rising to its throat. You reach out a hand to steady yourself as you do a back flip through the air, landing in front of the rancor just as it falls to the ground. 

Extinguishing your saber, you're met with silence from above. The band has stopped playing it's music, and no one even moves. 

Then suddenly, a rhythmic clapping sounds, and you raise your head to glare up at the figure of Fett.

"Impressive, Jedi. Now, we'll talk." 

* * *

"I had to be sure." Fett is saying, as you follow him through the corridors of the dark palace. "You'd be surprised how many people claim to be a Jedi these days. As if that means anything anymore."

"But not many have one of those." Fennec adds, nodding down to your saber as it swings from your belt. 

Sighing, you continue to follow both figures, finally glad to be free of the stench of the rancor and strange creatures that had been drinking in the main hall. "If you knew I was telling the truth, then why did you make me kill that poor creature?"

Grogu gurgles from where he sits in Fennec's arms. You had wanted to take him back as soon as you'd left the fighting pit, but noting you were covered in blood and ... other things, you'd chosen to let the woman continue to hold him. 

"Why not?" Is all Fett says, before he suddenly stops before a smaller door. The man removes one of his leather gloves as he continues. "It's been years since I've seen that kid, and I wanted to make sure he was in the right hands. Plus I've seen what a Jedi can do against one of those things before. It makes for a good show."

He reaches out a scarred hand, and you watch as the keypad alights, and the door hisses open. 

"I'm not here to entertain anyone. I'm here for him. Grogu has been with the Jedi for six years, perfectly safe and content." You insist, nodding your head over to the little boy in Fennec's arms, before following Boba Fett further into the room. 

"Then, what changed?" Fennec questions, looking down at the baby in her arms. "Why are you here?"

Sighing, you move to sit when Fett waves a hand over at a long leather chair. "I don't know, it's a long story."

"We have time." The Mandalorian insists.

"And we're invested." Fennec adds. "We saw what it took to get this kid to the Jedi." 

"My brother," Boba states, in a low monotone. "sacrificed everything to get that baby to the Jedi, so there had better be a good reason for you taking him away from there."

That gives you pause, and you can't help but feel defensive at the mans accusatory tone. 

"I _am_ a Jedi," You insist, although you know that's not exactly the truth anymore. "I've been training and living with Grogu for years."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"He," You nod over at the baby, who is swinging his little head back and forth as you and Fett talk. "wanted to find the Mandalorians who raised him. He wanted to leave, and I'm just trying to help."

It's not exactly the truth either, but you hope your voice holds enough conviction for the man to believe you. After all, you don't want to end up back in the fighting pit. 

"It's not Mandalorians." Fennec says suddenly, before taking a place beside you on the long seat. "It's a Mandalorian."

You frown, confused for a moment. "Grogu showed me an image of a Mandalorian, clad in silver beskar. I assumed -"

"Wrong." Fett interjects. "He's looking for his father." He shares a quick look with Fennec, and you can feel the tension in the room begin to rise. 

"If Grogu wants to find this Mandalorian, then that's what I'll do." You insist, pleased when the baby lets out a small 'coo' as if agreeing with you. "You said he's your brother?"

"He was like my brother yes, but in name only. We're not technically related."

You want to question what Fett means by that, surely something to do with a complicated Mandalorian law or code, but suddenly, you realise what the man had said. 

"Was? Is he ..." You trail off, and glance towards Grogu, not wanting to say the word out loud in front of the baby.

"Dead? No. At least, I don't think so." Fett continues, before reaching up, and grabbing the bottom of his helmet. You swear your heart stops when he removes the green helm covering his scarred face. You didn't expect him to look like that. "We haven't heard anything from Mando in two years. Not since ..."

Now it's the mans turn to trail off, and you look rapidly between him and Fennec, trying to discern their mood through the force. They were, scared?

"Mando is in hiding." Fennec supplies, when the silence continues for a while. "People are trying to kill him."

Your eyes widen at that, but for a moment you think you're going to scoff out a laugh. Could this get any worse?

"The Mandalorians of Mandalore are looking for him, and if they can't find him, you don't stand a chance." Fett continues, before nodding over at the baby. "You'd be better off taking him home, Jedi."

You scowl, before standing from the long seat, trying to ignore the feeling of the baby watching your every move.

"I asked Grogu want he wanted, and he wanted to find that Mandalorian. So I have no choice. You said he's like your brother," You state, looking over at Fett with a frown. "surely you know where we can find him?"

Once again, Fennec and Fett share a look, and your surprised to note that their mood has changed now. 

_Hope._

"Mando has friends on Nevarro. He was there the last time we spoke, looking for somewhere to lay low."

"Okay," Holding out your hands, you signal that you'd like the baby back. Fennec hands him over without a word, watching as Grogu sends you a toothy grin. "then we're going to Nevarro, and we're going to find your father." 

"I don't work with Jedi." Fett says suddenly, and you turn to watch the man as he begins to press buttons on one of his vambraces. "but I'll work with a friend of that kid. If you're looking for Mando, then you're going to need some help."

Fennec stands beside the tall armour clad man, before putting on her own helmet. You know where this is going...

"I can't pay you."

"Who said anything about getting paid?" The Mandalorian replies, with a smirk. "I'm bored, and if you're going to get that baby back to his father, you could use the help."

That's true, you think, before biting your lip. Sure you could fight, but the galaxy is a big place, and you didn't even know where to start. And if Boba Fett is offering you his aid for free ... You nod quickly. 

"I'll get Slave I ready, and inform the others we'll be leaving for a while."

"Tell Both to keep my throne warm," Fett calls to the woman, as Fennec leaves the room. The last thing you see on the mans scarred face before he pulls on his helmet, is a smile. "Time to go back to work."

"Work?" You question, at the same time that Grogu tilts his head at the man with a questioning 'buhhh?'.

"Work." Boba Fett replies, his voice once again modulated and deep. "You've got a bounty to find, and luckily for you Jedi, you've just found the best bounty hunter in the galaxy."


	5. Episode V: Beacon of Hope

**Slave I, Nevarro, Outer Rim**

**15 ABY**

**Episode V: Beacon of Hope**

_"The peace talks ended before they really had even begun. Bo-Katan is set on ruling Mandalore, and demands that I meet her in single combat, to the death."_ The man pauses, his shoulders pulling back as he appears to take a deep breath. _"I won't do it. Either I end up dead, or I become the next ruler of the Mandalorian's, and neither of those options appeal to me."_ The grainy holo footage glitches for a moment, but you don't move from your seated position to investigate the recording. You'd seen the footage so many times during your short journey to Nevarro, you knew it by heart. It would start playing again soon. _"... and the Covert still refuse to accept my comm requests. I tracked them down, but now they've moved from Batuu, no doubt going back into hiding on another planet. So I have no choice, I have to do the same."_ Grogu coos on your lap, looking up at the shining figure of his father, as the blue light of the projection flickers once again. _"I'm going to lay low for a while, but first, I need to head back to Nevarro and try and find Dune. No doubt she can tell me who put this bounty on my head. I know it wasn't the Mandalorians. I'm no good to Bo-Katan dead, not unless she kills me herself. If I don't comm, then don't come looking for me. It's probably best I just disappear. But if the Jedi does finally get in contact, tell him ..."_ The figure, Mando, lowers his helmet, and you can almost sense the mans warring emotions through the holo footage. _"... tell him I said I miss the kid, and I hope he's safe. Be well, brother. This is the way."_

The holo freezes as it ends, projecting a frozen image of Mando above you and Grogu, where you both sit just staring, enthralled. You've played the message more times that you can recall, but still you're entranced by it, finally being able to 'see' the little boys father.

You'd seen the image in Grogu's mind, and it's only know that you realise the little one must have shown you a memory of Mando from when he had been held by him. You'd seen that gleaming helmet before, but much closer. 

So this was the man who saved you, you think down at the little creature sat on your knee. He looks up at you with a frown, and you know what he wants without him having to say a word. You reach out a hand, about to replay the transmission, when suddenly Boba Fett growls in annoyance. He stops your movement by grabbing your arm before you can hit the button on the holo. 

"Enough, you've watched it a hundred times." 

"I'm not just playing it for me," You insist, as you pull your arm from the mans grasp. "He's enjoying it."

Boba sighs, before going back to cleaning one of his many blasters. "You're going to drive him crazy." The Bounty Hunter insists, nodding down at the baby. "Or me, if I have to watch that one more time."

"Maybe you should. You might find some answers."

"You saw the same message I did, Jedi. 'Don't come looking for me'."

"That was directed at you, not the baby." You argue, and you know you're picking at straws, but the man just seems amused by your argument. "He sent this to you two years ago?" You question, and the Hunter nods his head. 

"It was sent as a comm to the ship. Some kind of emergency protocol."

"And it's ..." You trail off, trying to find the right word. "Normal?"

Fett huffs out a laugh at that. "It's normal for Mando. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard him say so much before. He's a man of few words."

You frown, about to question what your companion means, when Fennec's voice suddenly comes over the ships comm, informing you that you were about to land on Nevarro. Boba stands, putting away his blaster, no doubt about to help the woman land his ship.

You shift Grogu on your lap, making sure he's secure as you begin to make your descent. Before he leaves the hold, Boba calls to you over his shoulder.

"If you want to know more about Mando, then you should ask the kid about him. He knows him better than anyone." Is all he says, before he leaves you alone with the baby.

Grogu hmphs, and you sigh.

"We can watch it again later, buddy. But hopefully, we won't need to. Not if we find him."

The baby gurgles happily, but continues to make grabby hands at the projection. Sighing once again, you start the recording. It couldn't hurt to watch it just once more, you think to yourself. After all, you might have missed something important. 

* * *

Fennec lands the ship outside of the main city walls, and you don't bother to question why. Clearly she and Fett had been to the planet before, and you follow them closely as they confidently stride through the gates. They don't turn to make sure you're behind them, and you wonder whether they have started to trust you. 

Or perhaps, you think, they've realised that you and the baby have no where else to go.

Your ship, or at least, the ship that had been given to you by the Jedi, was sat in Boba's hanger on Mos Eisley. They were your only way off this planet, and they knew that as well as you did. So for now, until you had answers and a direction to head, you were happy to follow. 

Fett suddenly stops outside a small building after you've walked for a few minutes, and turns to mutter something to Fennec. The woman nods once, helmet jerking downwards quickly, before moving to stand beside the door, her large shining gun posed in front of her. A bodyguard? Were they expecting trouble ... 

"This way." Fett says to you, gesturing for you to follow him into the building. 

You're immediately greeted by a protocol droid, but Boba doesn't even stop to glance over at it. His posture is rigid, and he scans the room. 

"Fett?" A female voice calls from somewhere deeper into the building. "What in the Makers name are you doing here?"

An armoured woman steps forward then, her long dark hair swept over one shoulder. Grogu immediately squeals when she rounds the corner and enters his line of vision, and the woman stops like she's seen a ghost. 

Maybe she has.

"Marshall Dune, you remember this little womp rat." Fett steps to the side, almost presenting you and the baby to the woman who stands in front of you. "This is his -"

"Friend." You interject quickly, before the Bounty Hunter can say anything else. You didn't exactly want the whole galaxy to know who you were, and what you could do. 

Boba laughs coldly, and it makes you frown towards his helmet.

"Sure, this is the kids friend. We're here to talk." He adds, turning back to the woman, whose gaze has not left Grogu's. "Privately."

The woman, Marshall Dune, finally blinks quickly, and the spell is broken. Her face breaks out into a smile, but you can sense sadness behind the woman's expression. "This way." She says suddenly, before turning towards the back of the building. "I can guess as to why you're here, and if we're going to do this, we'll need to go somewhere secure."

"You a mind reader now?" Fett questions sarcastically, but he follows as the Marshall walks away, and you do the same. 

"No." Dune replies evenly, before glancing at you all from over her shoulder. "But there's only one reason you'd bring the kid here. You're looking for Mando." Fett doesn't say anything to that, but you nod your head quickly. "We'll head to the old Covert. There's something you need to see." 

* * *

Cara Dune, as you'd learnt she was called, leads you and Boba down underneath the sandy city of Nevarro. She mutters things about a 'Covert' and 'abandoned for years', and in that moment you remember that Mando had said something about a Covert on the holo recording from the ship.

Did he used to live here? Is this what he had been talking about? 

You're pulled from your racing thoughts by the baby, as he wiggles in your arms. "Burrr buggg..." Grogu drawls, and you look down at the baby with a smile.

It seems that he's finally stopped trying to get Dune's attention, and is instead waving a clawed hand at your own face, his ears dropping downwards. 

"You hungry?"

Cara laughs quickly as she walks in front of you, holding up a small lamp to light the dimly lit stone walls and corridors. "So, he hasn't changed much. Still thinks with his stomach."

"Can I ask how you know him?" You question, as you rustle around through your robes to try and find the ration bar that you'd stashed away. You had a feeling the baby would suddenly announce he was hungry.

"How else? Mando." Cara replies, stepping into a larger room off the main corridor. Boba takes the lamp from the woman when she holds it to him. "I was a friend of his, and I helped on a few of his missions. It's how I met that little guy."

Grogu coos, happy to receive his snack, and immediately stuffs it into his little mouth. Cara laughs again, before her expression drops. She nods to Boba, signalling that the man should stand to the side of her. You watch as the Marshall pulls a long chest from the side of the room, a little creature scurrying away as she disturbs it. She grunts with exertion as she pulls, and you can't help but wonder what's inside.

"Before we do this," the woman says suddenly, standing to her full height once the chest is situated before you. "you should know that ..." She trails off, and you pick up an emotion through the force, circling you and filling the room. 

_Nervous._

"Open it." Fett demands, in his low voice, and you know it's a command and not a suggestion. 

The chest is dusty, and it creaks slightly as it swings open. Cara takes a step to the side, watching closely as you and Boba glance down into the wide box. 

It's full of armour. Mandalorian armour. 

Boba takes a deep breath inwards, and you swear you've frozen solid. You recognise that gleaming silver beskar. 

"That's -"

"He's dead." The Marshall announces, and you see Boba jolt, as if he's just been shocked.

You're sure he has been. Neither of you had been expecting this. 

Grogu, apparently not sensing the tension in the room, suddenly squeals with excitement. He drops his ration bar onto the dusty ground, and leans forward in your arms, wiggling his hands towards the chest. Of course, you think, as you gaze down at the silver beskar, that was his father's armour, his _face_ , and he recognises it. 

"Talk." Boba Fett growls, his helmet finally turning to the woman at his side. 

If that tone was directed at you, you'd be reaching for your saber in an instant. Dune's eyes though, just fall to gaze at the ground, and she sighs. 

"It was years ago." Cara replies, as you try and stop the baby from falling from your arms as he continues to wriggle around. "He came looking for me, and he was badly injured. He -"

"And you didn't comm?" Fett's voice drips acid, and you automatically take a step back. The last thing you wanted was the baby getting in the middle of a fight, and you could sense one brewing. "You didn't tell anyone?"

"He asked me not to. He _ordered_ me not to say a word." Dune insists, her soft voice dropping, beginning to rise like in the Mandalorians' in front of her. 

You're about to question her, asking why she seems almost angry all of a sudden, when Boba quickly turns and all put pushes the small lamp back into Cara's hands. She takes it quickly, but you can't help but notice a sense of relief flood over her. 

None of this was making sense ... 

"You, wait here with the baby." Fett grumbles, turning to look at you and Grogu. "I need to go and find Fennec. Can't get a comm signal in this knifing place ... Protect them." The man adds, addressing Cara. She nods quickly, and Fett storms from the room, his dark cloak whipping up dust as he moves.

An awkward silence passes for a moment, disturbed only momentarily by Grogu's whines and huffs. Still, you don't make a move to put him down on the ground, despite the fact that it's clearly what he wanted. 

You knew something was going on, and this was your chance to find out what, before Fett and Fennec came back. You didn't think they'd be up for a peaceful conversation with the Marshall when they returned, if Boba's swift and angry exit was anything to go by. 

"So," The woman begins, smiling sadly at the baby. "how did -"

"You lied to us."

Cara blinks, shocked by your sudden statement. Grogu looks up at you quickly, a frown on his face as if to say 'put me down!', but you just continue to glare at the Marshall. 

"What?"

"Boba Fett might have believed your little speech, but _we_ know otherwise." You say, shifting Grogu quickly so the woman knows who you're talking about. You knew that if the baby hadn't have sensed the same thing you had, the lie, that he'd be inconsolable. After all, they had been talking about his dad. "I came here to find Grogu's father, and I'm not leaving until you -"

"Follow me."

The woman moves forward and closes the chest, and you're surprised to see her drag it behind herself, moving from the room. Stunned, you turn to follow closely, huffing with exertion as you attempt to keep up with the Marshall's long strides. 

"So you lead me away from Fett and kill me?" You question, venom dripping from your voice. "I'm not stupid." But you continue to follow, the hand not holding the baby to your chest reaching slowly to the saber on your belt. 

She could certainly _try_ and kill you. 

"No you're not. Although, I should probably question how smart you are considering you're travelling with that Bounty Hunter." Cara grinds out, still dragging the chest behind her. "But I would never hurt the kid."

"That's not exactly comforting to me."

You can't see the woman's face, but think she must have rolled her eyes. Sighing, she replies. "No, but you can read my mind right? Or sense my feelings or something."

You don't know what exactly the woman thinks you can do, but you know then that you're instincts had been right. She'd been lying about Mando. 

But why?

"To an extent, yes I can." You reply carefully, trying not to give too much away. "And so can the baby." 

"Oh I know. I've seen what that little womp rat can do." Cara says, before turning down another corridor. "So when I tell you that I'm not going to hurt you, you know I'm telling the truth."

Sighing, you shift the baby to sit closer to your chest, and move your hand away from your lightsaber. "Marshall ..."

"Just follow me, and stay quiet."

"He's alive, isn't he?" You insist, having to jog a few steps to keep up. 

Suddenly, you reach an opening, and gaze out into a wide room. A solitary ship sits in the centre, pointing towards a large metal door. An old hanger? 

"This was his ship. He left it here when he brought me his armour." Cara explains, reaching the back of the small shuttle, and pushing it up and onto the ship. "He told me to get rid of it, but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Lucky for you, huh." The woman continues, as she drags the chest further up into the ship, and secures it to a side panel.

You climb in after her, knowing in your feelings that you weren't in any danger and neither was the baby.

So, this was Mando's ship? Placing the baby down on the co-pilots seat, you watch as the Marshall stands over the pilots chair, and pulls up the ships navigational system. 

"I'll punch in the location." Dune says, and you see a planet come up on the holo. Sorgan? You'd never heard of it. The woman turns back towards you, as the engines begin to whirr, and the ship springs to life. "Take the kid, and go and find him. Clearly you can look after yourself, if you can handle Fett. Tell him that his friends need him back."

"It's that simple?" You question with a raised eyebrow, and Cara smirks. 

"It can be."

"Then why haven't you gone after him? And why did you lie to -"

"Look, I can't explain everything right now." The woman turns from the control panel, and for the first time, she meets your tired eyes. "Look, I'm sorry for lying to you, but I made a promise, and I'm already breaking most of it."

"A promise to who?"

"Mando."

You smile, feeling the wave of truth coming from the woman. "He _is_ alive." Grogu chirps, and you quickly look over to the baby, making sure he's not about to careen off the chair onto the floor. He just sits serenely, clearly comfortable. "But I still don't understand, why did you tell us that's he's dead? Fett is distraught, and for what?"

"Since when do you care about Boba Fett's feelings? You're not with him, are you?" The Marshall questions with a raised eyebrow of her own, and you can't help but give her a glare at that. 

"Don't turn this back around on me."

"Yes, okay, I lied to you. To both of you, but Fett isn't supposed to set a foot near this planet. A Marshall can't be seen doing business with the head of a Hutt syndicate. Mando trusted that I wouldn't be seeing him again, hence why he trusted me with all of this. I was following orders." You open your mouth, about to ask even more questions, but the woman stops you by walking away, back to the entrance of the ship. "You'll find out what happened soon enough, but I can't say any more." 

"Why stop now, you've already told us that he's alive."

"Look, I haven't seen him in two years. I wasn't lying about that." Cara insists, as you place down your canvas bag on the floor of the cockpit. You're lucky you'd had the forethought to carry it with you. "He came to Nevarro, beaten up, and he told me that he was being hunted. When he left here, he told me he was no longer a Mandalorian, and that he would never wear that armour again." She points over to the chest, and you follow her gaze. "Convince him otherwise."

"You really think I'll be able to do that." You question, with a tired sigh. 

"You? Not a chance, but him?" Turning, you watch as Grogu leans up on the control panel, looking out of the dusty window into the room beyond, and the metal doorway. "He can. He'd do anything for that kid."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes, now go. And don't worry about Fett and his bodyguard." Cara adds, as she walks off the ship and back out into the abandoned Covert. "I'll deal with them. You just find Mando, and look after that kid."

"Cara ..." The Marshall stops when you call her name. You can't bring yourself to smile, but you manage a quick, "Thank you."

"You can thank me later, I'm sure we'll see each other again. Now go, and good luck."

Marshall Cara Dune walks away, and you move quickly to press the panel that closes the doors to the ship. Grogu coos excitedly when you sit by his side in the cockpit, and you can feel the emotions coming from him in waves. 

_Excited, excited, excited ..._

You smile. "Well womp rat, let's go and find your wayward father." The door to the old hanger begins to rise, and you silently thank Cara, before sighing, and placing your hands on the ships throttle. "Force, help me."

* * *

Sorgan is a tiny planet. It's lush and green, and you take a deep cleansing breath and you step out of the dusty ship, into the cool night air. The bustle of the nearby village sounds in your ears, as does the tiny even snoring of the baby in your arms. 

He'd fallen asleep as soon as you'd entered hyperspace, and you can't help but be glad of it. It'd had given you time to think, and consider your plan. 

March up to Mando, and show him the baby? Yeah that probably wasn't going to work. Cara had said he was in hiding, so letting him know that you knew who he was, was probably going to put him on the offensive. And what if he thought you were going to hurt the baby or something?

As you walk to the village, you decide on your course of action. 

You were going to have to show Mando the armour, and hope he realised you were friends with Cara Dune. Well, not friends, you correct yourself, as you leave the wooded treeline and enter the village. More like reluctant allies. 

Grogu shifts in your arms, and snores a little louder, and you smirk as you pull your canvas bag further onto your back, getting a little more comfortable. With your saber on your waist, baby in your arms and the Mandalorians vambrace in your bag, you were ready for anything.

The cantina is the only shining light in the village, and so you move your way through the small huts and pathways, heading to it like it's a beacon. You wonder what you're supposed to ask people.

Have you seen a Mandalorian, that doesn't look like a Mandalorian?

Noted someone who looks like they should be wearing silver beskar, but not wearing silver beskar? 

You wonder for a moment if anyone had even seen his face, for you certainly hadn't. You'd ask the baby to send you an image through the force, but you can't bear yourself to wake him. You can feel his drool on your dark robes, and thank the Maker he's actually sleeping comfortable for the first time since you'd left the Temple. Reaching the cantina doors, you hope that someone will know something. Or even better, someone will recognise the baby. 

"Excuse me?"

The brunette woman standing near the doorway of the cantina turns to you as you speak, her face splitting into a wide smile. You speak quietly, trying not to disturb the baby, but he just wriggles further into your arms, burying himself under your clothes, with only his large ears showing. 

"Welcome traveller. Can I get you a drink?"

"Actually, I'm looking for someone." You reply, trying to keep a casual tone to your voice. "A man, travelling alone."

"Many come through here, especially alone. Wanderers and such."

The woman smiles once again, but this time, her eyes are tight. 

"This traveller is a fighter. A ..." You stop yourself from saying Mandalorian. After all, Grogu's father was in hiding. You're sure he wouldn't appreciate you announcing his identity to the entirety of the planet he was hiding on. "A sharpshooter, a soldier. He'd probably stand out." 

You watch as the woman looks you up and down, not daring to say anything else, in case it scares her off. After all a while, she sighs. 

"Look ..." The woman starts, her voice dropping to a whisper. "We're a peaceful planet here, we don't want any trouble."

"And I don't want to cause any," You reply, before brushing your robe to the side. "You know what this is?"

Your lightsaber gleams in the low light, and the woman's eyes widen as she takes it in. "You're a -"

"Peacekeeper." You respond evenly, keen to cut the woman off before she can say the word 'Jedi'. You certainly didn't feel like one anymore. "And I'm looking for a friend. I'm not here to cause any trouble."

The woman looks over her shoulder then, rapidly scanning the cantina. You wait patiently, not saying a word, until she turns to face you once again. 

"There was a man, different from the others. He arrived here years ago, and stays out of the village. Lives up by the ponds," she points out of the cantina, and up back towards where you'd parked the ship. "He might be your friend."

Yes, you think to yourself, that sounds promising. 

"Thank you." You replying sincerely, before turning from the woman. 

She calls something quietly to you, but you don't stop and ask her to repeat it. You're too excited. You'd felt her feel something as she'd glanced down at the bundle in your arms, and it had been incredibly faint, but it had been there. 

_Recognition._

She knew the baby, or at least part of her did. 

You walk back towards the ship quickly, keen to grab some more supplies, before walking further from the village. This is it, you think, glancing down at the baby in your arms, as he continues to snore peacefully. You were going to find his father -

Your thoughts are cut off, as a hand suddenly wraps around your neck from behind, and a cold metal is pressed to the back of your head. 

Damn it, not again. You really had to stop your thoughts drifting away from you. What would Master Luke say?

"Don't move." The voice bites out, and it's deep and even. 

Even without a modulator, you recognise it. 

You open your mouth, about to confront the man holding you hostage, but you don't get the chance. Just then, the baby lets out an almighty yawn. He blinks up at you, a question in his wide eyes, no doubt wondering what all the commotion was about. Your thoughts were racing, and you're sure Grogu could sense that. He scans your face with his big brown eyes, and you know the moment that the man holding you sees the baby.

The hand holding your neck suddenly disappears, as does the cold metal blaster, and you sense the pain radiating through the force. Although, you can tell that it's not a physical feeling. 

You turn slowly, gazing into the deep brown eyes of a man in black, his eyes wide in shock. When he speaks, his voice cracks. 

"Kid?"

Grogu just laughs. 


	6. Episode VI: Silence is Deafening

**Planet of Sorgan, Outer Rim Territories**

**15 ABY**

**Episode VI: Silence is Deafening**

They're staring at each other. 

The walk back to Mando's home had been just as quiet and tense, but you'd hoped that the man arriving back to his small home would make him more likely to speak, and to open up. If not to you, then at least to the baby.

After your initial encounter, the Mandalorian had just lowered his weapon, his eyes crinkling in what you had assumed was confusion. You can't exactly blame him for feeling that. You're almost certain that the little womp rat was the last being in the galaxy he had been expecting to see when you'd turned around.

But Mando hadn't asked you anything, not even your name, and you can't help but continue to wonder why. Maybe he'd noticed the ship? Well, course he must have, you think to yourself, shifting on the small wooden stool that you were sitting on. He'd have shot you instantly if he'd have thought you had been a threat. He must have realised you had spoken to Cara Dune back on Nevarro ...

Still, you can't help but wish that the man would say something. Anything. 

Although, you had heard him speak once, briefly, after he'd ambushed you near the ship. Mando had nodded his head, and with a grumbled 'this way', he had walked away from you and baby, further into the jungles of Sorgan. You'd followed the man to his home without a word, just occasionally looking down to check that Grogu was okay. The baby had looked up at you, and you could see the same question you had, reflected in his huge brown eyes.

_Huh?_

That had been hours ago. 

Turning to the small open window in Mando's hut, you notice that the sun overlooking the planet was peaking over the horizon, and you're sure that it must nearly be morning. You look over towards the baby, and are happy to note that he seems okay, even if he's strangely quiet. Grogu just sits on a small wooden chair, facing Mando at the man's circular table. 

Realising that you weren't going to get a word out of either of them, you continue to cast your eyes around the Mandalorians small home. Everything's made of a similar wooden material, and you'd wondered to yourself whether the Mandalorian had made all of these things himself. You'd had nothing better to do but wonder how that could be possible, what with your two stubborn companions refusing to say a word to you, or each other. 

You sit off to the side of the room, cradling a small cup of water in your hands. It had been hot when Mando had handed it to you earlier without speaking a word, but it had long turned cold as you simply sat and watched the two interact with each other. 

Or should you say, _not_ interact with each other. 

Grogu had stopped his mumbling and cooing when you'd been following his father, and was staying resolutely silent. You can't help but wonder whether you should investigate the child's emotions through the force, but think better of it. He'd sense your prying, and you didn't want to upset him. 

Mando was clearly doing that well enough as it was. 

The baby occasionally raised a hand towards his wayward father, but the Mandalorian hadn't moved an inch. You can't help but wonder whether Mando was trying to figure out if he was hallucinating ... 

"It's morning." You suddenly announce into the silence, before moving forward to place your cup on a nearby shelf. "I should take him back to the ship, so he can get some sleep."

"What?"

It's still surprising to you to hear the Mandalorian speak, especially without the metallic disturbance of a modulator. The man looks towards you quickly, before turning back to the table in front of him.

He'd still not looked you in the eyes. 

"He needs some rest." You insist, standing and stretching your tired legs. Grogu finally turns away from Mando, and looks over towards you with a tilt of his head. You can see that he can barely keep his eyes open, as he blinks slowly. "He hasn't slept properly since we left."

"Left where exactly?" Mando questions, with a tilt of his head, still not meeting your eyes. 

The baby finally lets out a little coo, and you can't but smile in relief. He doesn't seem to be that upset after all. Must be used to 'the man of few words', as Boba Fett had called him.

"Nevarro." You reply quickly, before moving forward once again and reaching out for the baby. "Although I'm sure you already know that. You saw the ship and -"

"He can stay here." 

The Mandalorian stands the instant you pick up the child, and you can't help but frown. It had almost been a defensive move on his part, and it makes you bristle with annoyance. Did he really think you were going to hurt the baby?

"At least for -"

"The ship has a proper bunk." You interrupt, eager for the man to not finish what he'd been about to say. "No offence." You add quickly, turning your head over to the small unmade pile of blankets, that the Mandarlorian appeared to be sleeping on. "But needs a real bed to sleep in."

"I took care of him for nearly a year." The mans voice has dropped lower now, and you frown. 

Where had that come from?

"Look, I know this must have been a shock for you, and I'm sorry for that." You shift the baby in your arms, trying to comfort him as he begins to squirm and murmur. "But we're not going anywhere. We -"

"And who exactly _are_ you?" Mando suddenly asks, his eyes finally rising to meet yours in a cold stare.

You curse yourself internally for being intimidated. After all, you were the one with a lightsaber. 

"I'm a friend."

"To who?"

"To him." You shift Grogu once again. The baby lets out a small cry, and you grimace. He was getting fussy, and you're sure the atmosphere in the small hut wasn't helping with his growing annoyance. "I came here for _him,_ that's it."

Mando looks like he's going to say something else at that, but suddenly, he stops himself. His eyes drop back down to the table, before he all but falls back into the small wooden chair he'd just vacated. He looks almost sorry for himself, and you can't stop yourself from frowning.

Where was the Mandalorian that you had seen in Fett's holo? All silver armour and radiating strength... 

"Mehhhhh ..." Grogu drawls, his lower lip quivering. He points down to the floor with a little clawed hand, and you quickly scan the hut, making sure there wasn't anything running around on the ground. 

When the baby got fussy, usually the first poor creature he encountered was going in his mouth. 

"Okay, hang on." You carefully place the baby onto the ground. He wobbles for a moment, before standing near your feet.

You watch, not even daring to breathe, as he suddenly looks up at the Mandalorian. Mando almost looks frozen, and you can't help but bite your lip, wondering what the little womp rat was going to do next.

Grogu looks between you and his father, his ears swaying as he rapidly moves his head back and forth. Sighing, you look down at your little friend, before managing to pull your face into a small smile.

You were exhausted. 

"We're not going anywhere, buddy, so you don't have to worry. You'll see him again soon."

It was apparently the wrong thing to say. 

Grogu just 'hmpfs', before throwing his head backwards. You know exactly what he's going to do before he does it, and given by the way that the Mandalorian stiffens, so does he.

"EEEEEEE!" The baby cries, his little eyes closing and mouth opening wide as he screeches. 

"Oh, bud -"

"He's probably hungry." Mando announces, raising his voice to be heard over the screeching. 

He stands from the table, and his movement distracts the baby, at least for a moment. He pauses in his crying for an instant, before starting up once again. 

You sigh. "I have some ration bars back on the ship."

"You mean _my_ ship."

Between the baby screeching, your exhaustion, and the quip from the Mandalorian, you reach your breaking point.

"Okay look ..." You growl, and the baby just cries louder. "I'm sorry to just arrive like this, unannounced. Cara said -"

"Cara," Mando emphasises the name, almost as if he's trying to point out that you barely know the woman. "shouldn't have told you anything."

"But she did! For him." You point down to the screaming baby. "And I'm -"

"A friend." The Mandalorian says it in a mocking tone, and in that moment, you want to throw him against the wall with the force.

Grogu just gets louder. 

"Yes, a friend!" You yell, over the baby. "I'd do anything for him."

"Like take him from his home? Subject him to -"

"I'm not subjecting him to anything! This was _his_ choice!"

"Choice ..." The man looks heavenward with a scoff, as if you'd just said the stupidest thing in the world. "He's a kid! He can't make those kinds of choices."

"Well, he did! So -"

You cut yourself off, and the Mandalorian instantly follows your gaze.

Why had the crying stopped? 

The baby is looking up at you both, his eyes filled with tears, and a scaly creature hanging from his mouth. 

"Don't -" "Hey, spit -"

You speak at the same time, and the baby whips his head around to look between you and his father, standing side by side. Slowly, Grogu opens his mouth, and the little creature falls onto the floor with a thump, before scurrying away. 

You can't help but grimace. 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to eat everything that moves!" You chastise the baby, kneeling down to rub your sleeve across his wrinkled face. "You're going to make yourself sick."

A small laughs comes from Mando as he watches you with the baby, and it makes Grogu smile. You rise to your feet with a sigh, anger disappearing as quickly as it had come.

Running a hand across your tired eyes, you sigh. 

"Look, I'm -" 

"There's a bounty on my head. A large one."

You nod in acknowledgement, before kicking yourself internally. The man didn't know you had seen Fett's transmission ...

But he doesn't question you. Instead, he just sighs. "The Empire is still lurking out there somewhere, and they don't take kindly to people who take things from them. I came here to -"

"Hide?" You question, before crossing your arms.

You think that Mando will scold you for your snarky response, but he just sighs once again. "Yes." 

Oh, you think to yourself. That's ... fair. After all, from what you knew about the man, he had once been a Bounty Hunter and Mandalorian. Wasn't their whole race in hiding? 

Suddenly, you realise what the man had just said. You quickly look towards the baby, hoping that he doesn't sense your rising terror. 

"The Empire?" You know it's not the planets climate that has suddenly caused you to have a chill. "Luke said -"

"I don't know what the Jedi told you, but the Empire is still out there." Mando insists, before looking down at the baby. "I can't defeat the Empire, and protect myself from the Mandalorians, and ..."

He trails off, but you know what he had wanted to say.

_Protect him._

"So, this is your plan?" You try to keep the sarcasm from your voice, but you don't think you manage it. "Hide out on a distant planet and hope that no one ever finds you here?" 

"That _had_ been the plan." The man replies, with a scowl. "And it worked just fine for two years. Granted, it wasn't without its flaws." 

Finally, you could agree on something. 

"Cara said she needed you back. It's why she gave me the ship."

"Yeah well, I'm not that man anymore. I'm not a Mandalorian. That changed when I ..." 

Once again the man trails off, and you frown. "When what?"

"I don't know why you brought him here." Mando says then, effectively putting an end to that line of questioning. "There's nothing for him here."

"You're here." Is all you say in response, with a shrug of your shoulders.

The Mandalorian looks at you then, this time fully meeting your eyes. You can see the pain and exhaustion in them, even without reaching out with the force. It makes an emotion rise up in you then, and it surprises you.

_Sympathy._

Why did you suddenly feel so sorry for a man you didn't even know?

Although, you add to yourself, shifting to look at the baby where he sits on the floor. This is Grogu's father, and you knew Grogu better than anyone. Well, maybe not _anyone_. 

"Look, I didn't come here looking for a Mandalorian. Or a Bounty Hunter, or a warrior. I came here looking for Grogu's father." You turn towards the baby, who has begun to waddle towards you on unsteady legs. Clearly, his exhaustion was creeping up on him. You pick him up easily and place him on your hip, before turning to grab your bag.

Suddenly, you remember what you had brought with you from the ship, and silently thank yourself for having the forethought to pack it.

The vambrace is cold when it touches your spare hand, and it clanks when you place it down on the circular table. Mando looks at it with a scowl, and you can't help but match his expression. 

"If what you're saying is true, about the Empire -"

"It is."

"Then he's not safe." You cradle the baby closer to your chest, and Grogu rests his little head near your neck. "We need the Mandalorian who saved him. We need his father."

"I'm not his father."

You're about to scold the man for that, especially for saying the words in front of the baby, but then you see the man's face. He looks ...

Broken. 

"No, you're not." You don't say the words coldly, but the man flinches all the same. "But _that_ man," you nod down at the silver vambrace. "the Mandalorian that saved him from the Empire, that fed him, looked after him, who _loved_ him ..." Grogu huffs quietly, and you bite back a smile when you realise that the baby has fallen asleep in your arm. "That's the man he showed me, who he wanted me to find. That's who I'm looking for."

You turn from the man then, heading out of the small doorway. 

Suddenly, you hear the clank of the metal, and know that the man has picked up the beskar vambrace, his abandoned armour, and lost identity. You try not to get too excited, but can't help but smile.

"Let me know if you find him." Is all you say in farewell, before you leave the hut, and head back to the ship. 


	7. Episode VII: Ask a Question

**Planet of Sorgan, Outer Rim Territories**

**15 ABY**

**Episode VII: Ask a Question**

You really wish you'd managed to get more sleep. You blink furiously as you settle down in the long grass, trying to wake yourself up.  And you'd thought that it would have been the baby to wake you up from your much needed nap.

“Okay ...” Mando settles down on the ground in front of you with a grunt, and if you’d been friends, you would have made a joke about him acting like an old man. He certainly didn’t look that old. 

As it was, you just wait until he’s settled, before speaking. 

“So, what’s the rules?” 

“You ask, I answer.” The man replies easily, with a shrug of his broad shoulders. “Then I ask, you answer.” 

“Just like that?”

“You gotta better idea?” Mando questions with a raised eyebrow, and that shuts you up. 

No, you didn’t have a better idea. This seemed to be the only way that you and Mando could talk to each other without it ending in a fight. 

Short, simple sentences. 

Sorgan is hot and humid, and you can't help but wish that you'd offered to have this conversation back on the ship, where it sits hidden under the looming trees, away from the direct sunlight that beams down upon you now. But Mando had arrived a few hours after you and the baby had settled down to sleep, asking you to join him, and talk. You had wanted to decline, feigning exhaustion, but the baby had coo'ed so happily when the man had arrived, and you knew that he wanted to spend some more time with his wayward father.

Besides, he could use the fresh air.

The baby runs behind you, and you manage to see the little creature that he's chasing out of the corner of your vision, before it disappears into a small hole. Mando had insisted there was nothing in the small grove outside his hut that could hurt the baby, but you still weren't so sure. Grogu was known to shove anything in his mouth, and you had an awful thought that one of these days, his dinner was going to fight back.

Mando shifts on the ground once again, and you remember then that he was waiting for you to ask your question. You don't know what had inspired him to come and get you and baby from the ship, inviting you to eat with him and talk, but you weren't going to risk disturbing the peace by asking him. 

You smirk, noting the mans discomfort at sitting on the hard ground. But he'd insisted that you stay outside, 'for the baby' he'd said in his low baritone. 

And who were you to argue that? Grogu was certainly having a nice time running through the long grass. So, for the sake of peace, you were going to try and get along with the Mandalorian. Even though something about him just seemed... off. 

“How about we play a version of this game where I know you’re telling the truth.”

"You mean, reading my mind?"

You grimace. "I wouldn't do that." 

And you hadn't. At least, not yet. 

“Why would I lie?” 

You open your mouth to respond to that, but then close it just as quickly. That’s true, you think to yourself. Mando had no reason to lie to you, least of all because of Grogu.  It was in both of your best interests to make this work, whatever _this_ was. And so, by the force, that’s what you were going to do. 

“Okay.” 

You shift around on the ground for a moment, waiting for the man to start. After all, this has been his idea. 

“What’s your name?” 

You tell him, and he nods once quickly. Grogu squeals, and you smirk at the baby's rising voice. At least one of you was having a good time this morning. Suddenly, Mando raises an eyebrow at you, and you can't help but fluster when you realise that it was your turn to ask a question. 

“What’s yours?” 

Why in kriffs name did you ask that?! You kick yourself for not thinking of something better, when there was certainly a million things you wanted to know.  How did you meet Grogu? Why did you save him? Why did you leave your armour -

“That’s private.” The gruff voice pulls you out of your thoughts, and you can't help but frown by the sudden change in tone. 

You scoff. “I just told you mine.” 

“You can just keep calling me Mando.” The man replies, and his voice leaves no room for negotiation.

You grumble about wasting a question, before letting him continue. 

“Are you a Jedi?” 

“Yes.” You answer immediately, glad that Mando can’t feel your rising heart beat. You couldn't help but wonder if that was even true anymore. “I mean, I was ...” 

“You don’t need to elaborate.”

That makes you pause. Grogu trots past you, before turning and heading back the way he had come. Clearly he was looking for something in the long grass. 

“I thought that was the whole point of the game?” 

“The point of the game,” Mando replies, and you swear that there’s a small smirk creeping onto his face as he watches the baby behind you. “was to answer each others questions. You already did that. You don't have to explain yourself.” 

“Okay.” You pause for a moment, taking a second to have a drink of water from the cup before you, and begin to think of another question. Grogu squeals from somewhere behind you, but you don’t turn around to check what’s he’s doing. You know that Mando is keeping an eye on him. “Why Sorgan?” 

The man pauses for just a second, but you can't help but notice. Apparently you'd hit a nerve with that question. 

"I had a friend here." Mando replies, and you try to look casual when you acknowledge his answer. 

"Had?"

"Had." The man parrots, and he doesn't phrase it like a question. 

"Okay ..." You trail off again, think about risking another question, but then the baby suddenly arrives next to you. 

He looks between you and Mando, and you can't help but frown you notice his little feet and dark brown robes are covered in mud. He chirps, and points over his shoulder towards a small stream. When you don't say anything, he huffs, and points again with a little more force. You smile at his antics, and close your eyes, reaching for the baby through the voice. 

You see a clear thought in the babies mind. 

Oh... 

“He wants to show you something.” You announce to the Mandalorian, nodding over to where the baby was pointing, and opening your eyes. 

It was true, to an extent. In fact, the baby had clearly seen something that he wanted to show both of you, but for some reason, you're intent on Mando getting some time alone with him. You can tell from the tenseness in his shoulders, whenever Grogu is close by, that the man still hasn't accepted his son's return. 

You can't exactly blame him for that. 

You know why the man is hesitant to hold him, or even really interact with him. It’s the same reason, you’re sure, that you’d been hesitant to let the little womp sleep in your bed with you back at the Temple. You'd eventually  let him in, both physically and mentally, and from that point onwards it had been all over. The little baby had you wrapped around his tiny clawed finger, and you’d let him into your heart. 

You can almost see the same internal struggle when Mando quickly smiles at the baby, enough to appease him, before looking away. 

You'd felt that before. _It'll be better this way,_ you had reasoned all those years ago, trying to avoid the baby, and getting too close. _One day I'll have to leave here. Better to break it off now, before we get too close. Attachments are forbidden ..._

You can almost sense the same internal struggle within the Mandalorian. 

_We're not going to leave!_ You want to scream at the man, watching as Grogu waddles towards him, still pointing somewhere behind him, and growing frustrated when neither you or the Mandalorian move. _You can let him in! You can hold him!_

"What is it, kid?"

"Burrgg! Big burg!" The boy chirps, and the man tenses. 

Huh, that was interesting. 

"He can say a few words." You explain, immediately noting the mans surprise. "I think he's found a big bug or something he wants to show you. Right?"

Grogu smiles at you, and you can't stop yourself from smiling back. 

"He didn't speak before." Mando says, still not looking away from the little green baby, who now stands directly in front of him, still pointing towards the stream.

You shrug your shoulders. "We didn't want him to rely on the force to communicate. Or get by with just pointing at everything." You add, before moving to gently push the little boys hand down. He frowns for a moment, before realising what you're doing. 

"C'mon, use your words." You insist, with a warm tone. 

"Burg!" The baby says again, and you smile.

"Yep, okay. He'll come and look."

The Mandalorian stands before you've even finished speaking, and Grogu squeals with joy.  He heads off towards the stream, and you can't help but tense when you realise that he was moving quickly. If he fell - 

"I'll watch him." Mando turns to look at you over his shoulder, before following after the baby at a leisurely pace.

You let out a sigh, and turn your head upwards towards the sun. You'd managed to sleep for perhaps an hour on the ship, unable to quiet your racing thoughts. The baby had been snoring into your neck for hours, clearly not sensing your discomfort. 

You didn't know what you had expected when you went looking for his father, but it certainly wasn't this. You wonder if perhaps you should tell the man about Fett, and the Temple, and your visions ...

A laugh rings out across the small space, and you whip your head around to look over towards the sound. 

Mando is looking down at the baby, his face split into a wide grin. Despite the knowledge that nothing is wrong, you still stand and make your way over to the baby and his father. 

Grogu is frowning at his empty hand, and you can tell from the Mandalorians posture that he's trying to hold in another laugh.

"He didn't know it could fly." Is all the man says, and know its your turn to laugh.

"Aww, it's okay womp rat. You'll find another little friend to play with, I'm sure of it." 

You're about to kneel down and pick up the baby, when you suddenly realise that Mando had moved to do the same. He stops himself, and doesn't meet your questioning eyes as he takes a step backwards. 

You wait with baited breath, but the man doesn't move. 

“You can hold him,” you say in a quiet voice, but the sound still manages to echo over the space. “He won’t bite.” 

"Huh." Mando replies, a small smile thankfully spreading onto his face once again. "Maybe not us."

"You've seen him do that before?" You question, trying not to stare, or look too happy, as the man bends down to pick up the baby. 

Grogu looks happier than you've ever seen him.

"Once or twice." 

You smile when the baby looks over towards you, and run a hand over his wrinkled brow. He begins to babble up at Mando, and runs a little hand over the mans face. The Mandalorian closes his eyes, and you can't help but feel like an intruder during this tender movement. You suddenly sense a change, like the man is about to put the baby back down, and so you quickly move to distract him. 

"It was your turn to ask a question." You insist to the Mandalorian, keen to not draw attention to what was going on in front of you. 

The man takes a moment, just looking down at the baby in his arms, before raising his eyes to you. 

"What's your plan?"

You should have known that _that_ particular question was coming, but still, you're flustered when Mando's piercing brown eyes stare at you, waiting for your response. The baby begins to play with something hung around his fathers neck, not paying attention to either of you. 

"I didn't really have a plan." You answer honestly, with a shrug of your shoulders. "At least, not one that involved him."

Grogu chirps, and moves to put whatever he's playing with in his mouth. Mando gently removes the silver object before the baby can start to chew it, and his hand lingers over the babies arm for a moment, before pulling away. 

"You left the Jedi, without a plan?"

It's your turn to ask a question, according to the rules of the Mandalorians game. But in that moment, you don't care. You're just happy that the man is holding the baby. 

"I left the Jedi, and this little guy," You nod down at the baby. "decided to come along. He kind of changed any plan that I _did_ have."

Mando sighs, and shifts the baby, so he settles down on his hip. "You've gotten heavier, kid."

"There was good food at the Temple." You reply, by way of explanation, and it pulls a smile from the man. 

Suddenly, you realise that this conversation has moved into dangerous territory. The Temple. Last time Grogu leaving had come up, it had ended in a fight. You can almost feel the tension rise between you, and wordlessly, Mando hands Grogu over to you. The baby mumbles something, but he doesn't seem too upset, so you take him without a word.

"Cara gave you this?"

Mando lifts his silver vambrace, from where it had been hanging at his waist. You're honestly just happy that he had kept it, taking it as a good sign. 

You nod. "The rest of it is on the ship." You reply, referring to the gleaming beskar armour. "She thought -"

"She clearly didn't think." The man grouses, and you can't help but frown. 

And you were doing so well ... 

"She's your friend isn't she? Or at least, she was your friend, before all of this. She said that she needs you. That your friends need you."

"She doesn't need _me_ , she needs the Mandalorian." Mando holds up the vambrace to emphasise his point, but you stay quiet. "I've already told you, I'm not that man anymore."

"Look," you put the baby back onto the ground, and he instantly trots away. "I don't know what's happened, and if I'm honest, I don't particular care." That's a lie, but you hope that the man can't sense that. "Grogu wanted me to find you, and so that's what I had to do. All I'm asking is you spend some time with him, just as you think."

"Think about what?"

"What you're going to do next."

That gives the man pause, and he turns to scowl at you, hanging the vambrace back on a loop on his belt. "So you expect me to what? Just leave this planet and jump back into a war?"

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you're asking." Mando insists, his voice low. "If you really care about the kid, you'll take him back to the Jedi."

"I _do_ care about him."

"Then prove it."

Grogu whimpers, and moves to stand at the mans feet. The baby looks up at his father, and you're happy to note that the mans eyes grow warmer when he notices the baby below him.

You still can't shake your rising anger.

"I left the Jedi, and I'm not going back, so neither is he. That's not up for debate." 

"What gives you the right to make that choice for him?"

"I'm his friend! And I told you, this was his choice as much as it was mine."

Your voice rises, and a winged creature suddenly flies out of the long grass. Grogu coos at it, watching it with wide eyes. You take a few deep breaths, trying to calm your temper. The Mandalorian though, doesn't seem to be interested in changing the conversation. 

"I gave up _everything_ to make sure that Grogu was safe." Mando says, and you instinctively take a step back as his voice turns deadly cold. "You have no idea what that cost me."

"If I take him back -"

"Not _if,_ when."

"That's not your decision to make. That's not even what he wants."

"That's what is best for him."

"That's not -"

"I was as his father, and I say -"

"He'll die!"

You don't know when you started crying. Angrily, you reach up to wipe the tears from your eyes. The baby has waddled over to stand at your feet, and you feel him give your shin a tight squeeze of comfort.

When Mando speaks, his voice is low. "What?"

"I had a vision. I've had a vision, for years" You continue, before clearing your constricting throat. "If Grogu stays at the Temple, with the Jedi, then he'll be killed."

The Mandalorian is looking at you so intensely, you're scared for a moment to reach his eyes.

"A vision?"

You pause for a moment, inhaling deeply to ground yourself, before you begin. The words flow from your mouth easily, and for a moment you wish you'd said them sooner. It's like a weight is lifting from your chest. 

"Look, I'm not asking you to believe me." You reply, before bending down to pick up the baby. You're glad for the opportunity to distract yourself, and having something as an excuse to turn away from the towering figure in front of you. "But I know in my heart that if Grogu and I stayed at the Temple, we'd be killed. That's why I left. That was always the plan, just to get him away from there." If not for the mans small intake of breath, you'd be worried for a second that he'd been frozen. He doesn't move, and doesn't say a word, so you continue. "Yes, I guess I was selfish. I asked him where he wanted to go, so I didn't have to make that call, and he showed me _you_. Not a Mandalorian, or a Bounty Hunter, or a Jedi ... just you." 

Grogu fusses, and you quickly move to kiss him on the forehead. 

"I'm going to take him back to the ship. I'll give you some ..." You wonder what to say for a moment, before settling on "time." 

You walk away before the man can say anything, your mind racing. 

* * *

“Buddy, please ...”

Grogu won't stop crying. You've tried everything you can think of. Snacks, cuddles, playing ... Nothing seems to settle the baby, and you're sure that it's nothing you can deal with.

He wants his father.

"You need to sleep, and force knows I need to sleep too." You move to place your lightsaber on the pilots seat, before settling down in the co-pilots chair. "We'll see him again soon, I'm sorry for -"

You cut yourself off, hearing a strange banging sound, coming from the storage area of the ship. 

Grogu doesn't stop crying, and for a moment you worry you'll have to reach into his mind, and force him to stay quiet.

Bandits? You wonder, before gently placing the baby onto your vacated seat, and grabbing your saber. Maybe someone from the village saw the ship, and thinks you have cargo worth stealing. 

And in that moment, you realise you do.

_ The beskar.  _

You stride quickly though the thin corridors of the shuttle, raising your saber as you move. Just as you reach the open doorway, leading into the storage hull, you notice the buzzing in the force. You're surprised to note that it feels like a kyber crystal, but it's not one you recognise. 

“He’s probably hungry, as usual.” A deep modulated voice says, from somewhere in front of you. 

Beskar glimmers in the light of Sorgans sun, and you’re so shocked by the site that you don’t even realise the baby has finally stopped crying. The chest that Cara pushed onto the ship sits open and empty, and Mando is twisting a vambrace, clearly trying to get it to sit correctly on his arm. 

"What -"

“We’ll need some supplies.” 

“We?” You manage to choke out, still stunned by the site of the armoured figure, now walking towards you. The helmet is looking directly at you, and in that moment, you're almost thankful that you're not meeting the mans eyes. You're sure that he was almost daring you to say something. 

“He’s not going to appreciate living on ration bars and bone broth.” Mando continues, now standing before you, in his silver armour. "We can make a stop with a friend, before we head to Batuu."

"Batuu?" You want to kick yourself for not being able to say more than one word at a time, but you're in shock.

For some reason, the Mandalorian almost appears bigger in his armour. 

"Yes. There's something I need to do." The helmet tilts to the side, and you know that he's looking around you. "Where's the kid?"

As if being summoned, Grogu chirps, and waddles into the room behind you. You immediately clip your lightsaber back onto your belt, happy that you hadn't ignited it. Mando bends and picks up the baby instantly, before turning back towards you. 

"So, are we doing this?"

The modulated voice pulls you from your thoughts, and you nod, a smile forming on your lips as you watch Grogu coo up at the T-visor helmet. 

"Yes." You reply, before turning and heading back to the cockpit. "Let's go." 


	8. Episode VIII: Prices to Pay

**Pre-Empire Shuttle, Light Speed, Outer Rim**

**15 ABY**

**Episode VIII: Prices to Pay**

It's a strange buzzing, ringing in the back of your mind. You'd heard something like it before, many years ago, when you'd travelled to a distant planet with Luke and some of the other Padawan's. It had been a part of your training, and you'd all but longed to hear the buzzing of an ancient crystal. But that had been almost a comforting sound.

This was more of a hiss, and you tilt your head, trying to determine the direction of the sound.

It was like it was emanating from the Mandalorian himself, but you know that's not possible. Why would a Bounty Hunter have a kyber crystal?

"You're staring."

Mando's deep rasp pulls you back into the shuttle, and the present moment. Grogu is sat on his fathers lap in the pilot seat, and he turns his head to send you a smile when you look in their direction. 

"Sorry." You reply, feeling contrite. 

You couldn't decide whether it was lack of sleep or lack of food that was making you feel so out of it. Or more likely, you reason with yourself, it's the fact that your whole life has turned upside down in just a matter of days. 

No more routine, training and a clear path for your life. Now, it was just you and the baby. Or more accurately, you correct, now it was you, Mando and the baby. 

The voice modulator crackles when Mando sighs. "It's fine. I'm used to it."

You're sure that must be true. It was certainly a fascinating thing, to see a Mandalorian in all his glory. Even if that Mandalorian happened to have a cooing infant sat on his knee, like the galaxies most over protected baby sitter. Or should you say, overly _protective_ baby sitter. 

"Still, I'm sorry." You move forward to click on the ships navigational panel, making it seem like you were just checking your destination. But really, you were just trying to distract yourself. Once again the conversation was tiptoeing around dangerous territory.

You hadn't pointed out the fact that the man had suddenly chosen to don his armour, and leave Sorgan, and you certainly hadn't questioned him as to why. And he, in turn, had made no mention of the fact that you'd nearly taken his head off with a saber staff, or about the fact that you had told him that you'd had prophetic visions.

It was a precarious alliance to say the least.

"We're still a few ours out." Mando announces, no doubt realising what you were doing. "You can sleep."

"I'm not really tired."

 _Lie._ The little thought bounces into your head, and you scowl over at the baby who was huffing at you from his fathers lap.

 _Stay out of this, womp rat._ You try not to think too agressively towards him, but Grogu still scowls when you send the mental words his way. But you had the perfect opportunity to find out more about your new Mandalorian companion, and you certainly weren't going to let that go to waste.

"So, you still had some questions to ask me. Back on Sorgan?"

Mando doesn't move an inch, but you can practically feel the frustration radiating from him. 

"Ooooppp." Grogu announces, and you can't help but smirk. It was like he was willing his father to divulge in your attempts to make conversation.

"It was my turn." The man says suddenly, and your sudden happiness at being responded to, quickly turns to panic when you realise that was actually true. And just like that, you're plan to find out more was slipping away from you.

But still, you were stubborn. 

"You didn't really explain why you chose to hide out on Sorgan." You insist. "You said you had a friend there? What happened to them?"

"That's not -"

"Oh, screw the 'game'." You huff in annoyance, crossing your arms over your chest. "I know that was just your way of trying to figure out if you could trust me not to _read your mind_ , or whatever it is you think I can do."

Mando finally turns his helmet towards you, and not for the first time, you resent the man for covering his eyes. He was all but impossible to read now. 

"Fine." The man bites out, before turning on the autopilot. 

Uh oh.

He cradles Grogu closely to his armoured chest, before spinning his seat to face you, away from the streaks of blue stars what whizz past the cockpit. The lights gleam atop the beskar, and it transfixes you for just a moment too long.

"You're doing it again."

"Sorry." You reply automatically, like a reflex. "But that's some impressive armour. I've never seen anything like it."

You expect the man to mutter a sarcastic comment, or sigh, but he surprises you then. 

He leans forward to put the baby on the ground, and Grogu sits down with a happy little huff. Before you can ask anything else, you watch as the Mandalorian reaches into his armour, and pulls out a small metal ball.

Grogu practically screams.

"Grogu ..." The man drawls, in his deep rasp. "Remember this?"

You'd bet your lightsaber on the fact that the baby did in fact, remember that. Whatever on earth _that_ was. He reaches out a hand, and you feel the tremor in the force when the baby drags the ball to him. He smiles up at Mando, and you're almost certain that the man is also smiling under his armour. 

You can't help but feel like you're missing something. 

"It's pure beskar. It's rare." The man admits, finally pulling your gaze away from the baby, who was now happily cradling his little ball. "It was made with the reward money I got for him."

Wait? 

"He was a bounty?" You know that your face is pulled into a harsh scowl, but you can't seem to help it. "Luke told me that he was a foundling."

"He was. Is." Mando adds, almost as an afterthought. "I rescued him, and became his father."

"Patu!" The baby chirps suddenly, holding the ball up in the air. 

With a smile, you reach out with the force, and pull the ball gently from his grasp. You hover the little silver object just in front of Grogu's face, and try to hold back your laughter when his eyes widen. 

"OOooooooo..."

"You really do like playing with the most random objects, don't you little one?"

"Eeh." Grogu replies, and you take that to mean 'yes'. 

"You're good with him." 

Mando is tilting his helmet towards you, watching as you reach a hand out, and with a gesture of your wrist, cause the ball to spin in place, hovering in the air. Grogu looks even more excited than he did before, reaching out towards the ball with a smile. 

"I've had plenty of practice." You reply, trying to keep your voice even, even as you struggle to contain your joy at the mans words. You're just happy that someone was finally starting to appreciate you playing with the baby, instead of scolding you for it. "He practically didn't leave my side for six years, despite everyone trying to stop that from happening."

"Six years ..." Mando trails off then, looking down at the baby, who was now trying to grab the ball from where it levitated in front of his face.

You move it up and down, side to side, and spin it around his face. Grogu laughs, delighted at this new game. You have to admit, you're finding it just as entertaining as the baby is. 

"I know, I can't believe I've known him for that long. That I was at the Temple for that long. Force knows, time flies when -" 

"There was a woman, on Sorgan."

You don't turn your gaze away from the baby. You're scared for a moment that if you look at the Mandalorian, he'll stop speaking. Instead you continue to move the little ball with he force, pleased when Grogu stands on his little legs, and tries to catch it in his hands.

That should keep him entertained for a while. 

"So, you went back to be with her?"

"It sounds so stupid." You're surprised at how cold the mans voice suddenly becomes. He crossed his arms over his chest, before continuing. "I had it in the back of my mind that she would know me, after four years apart."

"She didn't?"

As soon as you ask the question, you can feel the tension in the room shift. The baby doesn't seem to be bothered by the tense conversation happening above him, but nevertheless, you make the ball float away from the seats in the cockpit, keen to give the man some space from his son.

You had a feeling that he didn't really want the baby to see him like this.

"She was called Omera." Mando begins, before his posture turns rigid in his seat. "I don't even know why -"

"It's okay." You insist, once again trying to keep your voice light, even though you felt like jumping for joy. The man was talking to you, finally. "Who am I going to relay this to. Him?"

You point over to the baby, jumping up on his little legs to try and reach his floating ball. The sight pulls a small laugh from the Mandalorian, and you're pleased to hear it.

"She didn't recognise me."

"Recog-"

The words fall away as quickly as you had went to speak them, suddenly realising what Mando meant. His armour. She must have known him before, when he was a Mandalorian. She hadn't seen him -

"She'd never seen me without the armour. It was the way."

That sentence rings a memory in your mind, and you suddenly recall a part of the transmission that Boba Fett had shown you on his ship. What was it that the man had said, this is the way?

Clearly he didn't believe that anymore.

"And I couldn't bring myself to tell her who I was. I suppose I still had the instinct to hide. That's why I went to Sorgan in the first place, to disappear." 

You can barely breathe, but manage to ask, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Mando announces. He turns his seat just ever so slightly, checking the navigational panel, as you had done just moments earlier. "I found somewhere to stay, and I avoided the village, and people. That is, until you two showed up."

Two years. Two years of no conversation, no interaction, nothing.

You can't help but think that the man would have made an excellent Jedi. He was certainly disciplined enough for it. 

"I'm sorry -"

"You've said that."

"And I mean it." You continue, finally letting the ball drop to the shuttles floor with a clatter, and watching from the corner of your eye as the baby chases it. "We're not enemies Mando. You can trust me."

"I shouldn't."

Sighing, you turn to face the man fully. Clearly this was going to be a whole new conversation that you'd not prepared for. "Mando -"

"I shouldn't trust you. By Creed, I shouldn't even be listening to you right now. You're a Jedi."

That gives you pause.

"You trusted Luke."

"Because of him." He jerks his head towards the baby, and Grogu huffs, but continues to trot around the small cockpit, rolling the ball next to his feet. "It was my mission, to return him to the Jedi. So I had no choice, I had to trust him."

"That's not true." You insist, voice rising along with your anger. "You made the choice to trust Luke, and hand Grogu over to the Jedi."

"And that clearly didn't work out like it should have."

"That's not -"

"I should have tied the ball to the Jedi, that would have made him stay put." 

You open your mouth, ready to bite out a sarcastic reply, before you suddenly realise the mans tone. Was he ...

"Did you just make a joke?"

Mando doesn't answer your question. He just turns back to the control panel, and switches off the autopilot.

"We'll be arriving on Tattooine in a few minutes. You might want to grab him, before he tries to eat that thing."

"He wouldn't _eat_ it, he's not that stupid." You spin in your seat, just in time to see the baby, sat on the floor, jamming the ball into his mouth. 

His father huffs out what you think is a laugh, but you don't spare the time to think too much about it, instead running to grab the little baby.

"You're going to be the death of me, womp rat." You say.

You're voice is light, but you can't help but notice the way that the Mandalorian stiffens on hearing your words.

When he speaks again, his voice is cold.

"Sit down and strap in. I haven't been here in years, and it may be a rough welcome."

You do as you're told, keen to put an end to your tense conversation. Tattooine, you think internally with a sigh, while sitting down with the baby on your lap. Why did it have to be Tattooine?

* * *

You could cut the tension in the room with a spoon.

Mando stands in front of Fett's throne, the room empty except for Fennec stood off to the side, and you and the baby. You'd made sure to avoid walking into the middle of the room when you'd arrived back at the Palace, and Fett had laughed when he'd noticed your specific and calculated movement. 

If you weren't holding the baby, you'd have been tempted to wipe the grin you know the man is wearing, from his face. 

As it was, you just stand silently, watching as Mando waits for someone to say something. 

No one had said a word when you'd landed the shuttle. You'd been greeted by some droids, and Fennec, who had escorted you back to visit Fett. Mando had tried to talk to the woman, but she had swiftly kicked him in the groin when he'd gone to open his mouth. 

You couldn't help but smile when he'd grumbled an apology at her, and you hoped that the Mandalorian hadn't noticed. The last thing you wanted was for Mando to think you were siding against him. 

Someone growls, and you're shocked to note that it's Fett, glaring down towards his wayward brother.

You can't help but appreciate the sentiment. After all, the Mandalorian had tried to convince everyone he was dead, before showing up two years later.

Pretty rude of him. 

"Take it off." Fett growls, his head tilting down towards the man stood in the centre of the room.

At any other time, you'd tell the man to move off the hatch to the rancor pit, but you don't say a word. The last thing you wanted was to disturb the baby, or the tedious peace that had settled over the room. 

You couldn't help but feel like you were intruding. 

Mando sighs. "Fett -"

"Do it, or I'll make you do it."

Fennec turns to look at Boba, no doubt as shocked as you are by his cold words. You'd thought these two men were like brothers? 

The Mandalorian sighs, before turning his head, and you realise that he's scanning the room. Noticing that it was just you and your companions in front of him, and the baby, he reaches up to his helmet. It hisses when it's removed, and you're about to make a comment to the baby when he coos, when Fett suddenly strides forward.

You gasp when Boba punches Mando once across the face, his head whipping to the side with the sheer force of it.

Your hand hovers over your lightsaber instantly, but Fennec just looks bored, and Fett just smiles. 

Mando sighs, before reaching up a hand to rub the side of his face. "Feel better?", he questions, his voice clearer without the modulator. 

"Yes." Fett announces, pushing the mans shoulder in a strange affectionate manner. Suddenly the man claps his hands together, announcing no doubt, a change in conversation. He turns to look at you and the baby, and once again your hand twitches towards your weapon. "Now, you ..."

"I didn't owe you anything." You respond, your voice rough. "Marshall Dune told me to follow her to the ship and -"

"Great instincts, Jedi." Fett all but mocks, and you can see Fennec smiling out of the corner of your eye.

Mando reaches up to place his helmet back on, and you can't help but wonder what he's thinking. When he makes no move to say anything, you decide to defend yourself. 

"I found him, didn't I?"

"And what do you want, a thank you?"

"Maybe some respect."

Fett laughs coldly, before throwing a, "You earn that." over his shoulder, and his moves to sit back on his huge throne. 

"How, by killing your rancor?"

The Mandalorians head whips around to face you so quickly, it makes the baby laugh. "What -" 

"That was then, this is now." Boba Fett interjects, with a wave of his hand. "You found Mando, and Cara -"

"Fett ..." Mando sighs, but you can hear the warning under his voice. "She just did as I told her."

"Like a good little soldier."

You shift Grogu on your hip, not enjoying the way the Mandalorian stiffens as the conversation moves back to the Marshall on Nevarro. Mando looked ready to shoot someone, if his posture was anything to go by. 

"Cara -"

"She told us you were dead." Fennec interrupts, speaking for the first time. "Did you really think that was going to work?"

You prepare yourself for another argument, perhaps even a fight, but Mando just sighs. He puts his hands on his hips, and breathes out a simple, "I'd hoped."

"You're an idiot, Mando." Fett says, in his deep voice. "It's good to have you back." 

_These people are strange,_ you think down to the baby, who was looking up at you with his wide brown eyes. 

"I take it you're here for a reason." The Bounty Hunter continues, nodding quickly towards you and the baby as well. "So, what do you need, brother."

 _It's that easy? He was dead, and now he's not, and now they're friends again?_ You reach a free head up to rub your aching head. You couldn't help but wish you were back at the Temple, dealing with Jedi politics. That seemed so much simpler than this. 

"- and some more basic supplies." Mando is saying, pulling you back into the room. "Maybe a new comm system."

"You'll have it."

You can't help but frown at Fett's casual tone, especially after his earlier actions. 

"Just like that?" You question, wondering what he wanted. Surely he was after something, and wasn't going to just help Mando, just like that?

Although, you remind yourself, they had said they were like brothers. 

"Jedi, this man," Fett gestures over to Mando, and you follow his gaze to note that the man looked almost uncomfortable to have all eyes on him. "can have anything he wants from us. After all, he was the best Hunter on my pay grade for four years. Until he just took off."

Wait, what? 

"You -"

"Later." Mando interjects, his voice turning low as he turns to face you and the baby at the side of the room. "We'll talk about it later." 

_Yes,_ you think to yourself, as Fett and Fennec approach Mando, and you hear them begin to talk about your journey to Batuu. _We certainly will talk about it later._


	9. Episode IX: Den of Antiquities

**Batuu, Outer Rim Territories**

**15 ABY**

**Episode IX: Den of Antiquities**

Master Luke had always told you, that Jedi had no need for blasters. He called them 'trivial', and insisted that learning how to wield one, let alone build one, had no place in your training. But now, watching the Mandalorian carefully pull apart, and clean his new blaster, makes you feel like that had been a mistake. After all, what if you lost your saber? What if you couldn't reach it, and were cornered somewhere, exhausted and unable to call on the force?

You can't help but feel like your training at the Temple had left you woefully underprepared to face the real world, in all its violent glory.

Or perhaps that's just the charm of the Outer Rim, you think to yourself, with a tilt of your head towards your companion. Maybe the Inner Rim -

"Did you need something, Jedi?"

"Huh?"

It's not your most elegant response, and Mando seems amused by it. He's removed his helmet now that you're back on the ship, just you and the baby for company. You can't help but wonder what the _rules_ where about that beskar helm. 

'He never took it off' Fennec had told you, as you had helped her pack up the shuttle, before you'd left Tattooine. She'd said the words in past tense, and you're sure that it wasn't a misstep on her part. Something had changed and now, Mando appeared, almost comfortable, removing the helmet when he was alone. Well, alone as he could be, with the baby practically hanging from his leg.

Well, he was technically hanging on his leg. 

"I can practically hear you thinking."

"That's impossible." You immediately respond, before thinking better of it. You knew more than anyone that it was in fact possible to hear what people were thinking. "Apologies, I don't mean to disturb you."

You turn away from the man, who was sat on top one of the large crates that Boba had given you back at his Palace. You'd scoffed when you heard the Bounty Hunter call it that, but quickly shut up when you realised that you were pushing crates of very needed, and much appreciated, supplies onto your ship, courtesy of that very same Bounty Hunter. You'd felt like making a joke would have made you appear ungrateful. 

The ship is sat on the planet of Batuu, waiting in the holding dock. It's raining, and so you'd opened the loading hatch, allowing the baby to watch the rain patter down onto the stone surface of the dock. He'd got bored of that quickly, and was now watching his father prep his many weapons. You couldn't help but appreciate the fact that Mando seemed to move every blaster just a little bit closer to his own face, and higher from the ground than necessary, no doubt keen to keep everything out of the little ones reach.

A bird flies past the open door, and you sigh. Batuu seemed peaceful. So far, you add internally, keen not to jinx your stay. 

"He'll comm soon." Mando says suddenly, breaking up the monotonous, but peaceful, sound of the falling rain.

You nod, and don't turn away from the open hatch.

Mando had told you that he had a friend here on Batuu, who had connections to his Covert. His family, he'd explained, and everything had made sense then without the man needing to explain his actions.

He was looking for the other Mandalorians. You can't help but wonder whether these are the same Mandalorians who Fett had said were looking for him. You certainly hoped not.

The baby murmurs, and reaches up a hand. You know what he wants, and smile when you hear his father simply sigh, before handing something towards him.

Stars, you hated that little ball. 

"We can't go into the -"

"I know." You insist. "Really, it's fine. I'd much rather wait here than risk upsetting anyone by arriving unannounced."

That's an understatement, you think, looking over to the Mandalorian. If he was gathering up that much weaponry just to walk around this planet, then you'd gladly wait another few hours for the 'all clear' from his so called friend. Better that, than walk into something, or someone, who didn't want to see you. 

"He's cautious." Mando continues, no doubt talking about this very same friend.

You can't help but smirk at that. "Wonder why?" You drawl, nodding to the blaster that the man was strapping to one of his armoured thighs.

Mando reaches up to place his helmet back over his face, and you can't help but think that it was more a defensive gesture, than an actually requirement. After all, you'd seen his face many times, and no one -

_"Mandalorian? You're all clear to proceed. We have your comm."_

Oh. He must have realised that he was getting an upcoming transmission, you think, before standing yourself. 

You reach down to pick up the baby, happy that you'd managed to clean his little robes and feet. Now, he looked more like a little Jedi, and not like a wayward orphan that had been running through long grass and mud. 

"Keep him close. This guy is a friend, but ..."

"But?" You prompt, when the man goes quiet.

"He's a collector." Is all the Mandalorian says in response to your question, as you exit the ship, and walk out into Batuu's rainy atmosphere.

You wonder what your armoured companion had meant by that, as you pull up your thick hood, and follow him without a word. 

* * *

Dok-Ondar is a Ithorian, your brain supplies, and you watch as he and Mando have a heated conversation.

You don't have time to ponder too much about this strangers identity however, as you have to have both eyes on the kid. Dok-Ondar's Den of Antiquities is overflowing with trinkets and scrap, and you couldn't help sigh when you'd arrived, and the baby's eyes had grown wide as he surveyed the room.

Everything was shiny and looked like it was made to be picked up and played with. It was like the little womp rats dreams were coming true.

The baby waddles over towards the side of the wide room, looking up at a Astromech Droid, that's long been out of commission. It's dusty and broken, but you know why Grogu had gravitated towards it.

"It's looks like R2, huh womp rat?" You question with a smile, but your conversation ends just as rapidly as it had begun, when the baby suddenly coos, and rapidly changes direction.

Oh Maker, this was going to be an exhausting trip.

"- without anything to trade." Dok-Ondar is saying, and still keeping an eye on the baby, who was now trying to eat something, you slowly tune into the conversation happening nearby. 

"I gave you the beskar staff. That's all I had."

"And that paid for the information _then_. You're going to need something else _now_."

"You ..." 

Mando trails off with a growl, and you finally turn your head to look at the two men, stood in the far back of the wide room. 

The Ithorian towers over the Mandalorian stood before him, but you think you feel a pulse of panic when he notices that his armoured friend is reaching for a weapon at his belt. Before you can intercede, Dok-Ondar begins speaking once again.

"Look, I'm reasonable. And true, you've bought me some lovely things before, Mando."

You look around the room quickly before either of them notice you had been looking. When Grogu passes you a little broken piece of something metal, you sigh, and pick up the baby instantly.

Lovely things indeed, but certainly not baby proof.

"So, I can make you a deal."

There is silence behind you, and it makes you uneasy. Turning with the baby, you notice that the Ithorian is gazing down at Mando, but more specifically, at his armour. The Mandalorian runs a hand over one of his vambraces, and your blood runs cold.

Surely, he's not going to -

"Wait!" You call, before jogging over to two men. "There must be something we can do for you, to pay for this information."

"Something ..."

Dok-Ondar's piercing eyes widen just slightly, and you know then that you have him.

No need for Mando to give up his beskar. You weren't going to let that happen.

"There was a rare item, stolen from me this past cycle." The Ithorian states, and you can practically feel his amusement buzzing around you. "Bring it back, and then we'll talk."

"I'm not a delivery service." Mando growls, but Dok-Ondar just keeps looking at you.

You clutch the baby closer to your chest, when his voice drops into a low baritone. "Bring me the item, and I'll accept it as payment."

"What item?" You question, and Mando turns towards you, no doubt about to tell you to stay out of it.

The Ithorian just ignores him. "A rare weapon."

You know that's all you're going to get for an explanation, so you just nod, before turning back to Mando.

You can feel his brown eyes appraising you beneath the helmet, and try to convey an apology with your eyes. After all, this wasn't exactly the plan. Mando had said he'd call in a favour, but apparently, his so called friend had a very short memory.

"Where -"

"Oh, I know exactly where it is!" Dok-Ondar exclaims, his eyes crinkling in mirth. "But I couldn't find anyone crazy enough to go and get it back, until now."

Mando's helmet tilts skyward, and even though you don't hear him say anything, you're sure he just sighed once again.

"There is a fighting ring, just outside the Black Spire Outpost. The weapon is being used by their champion, and he's costing everyone a lot of money in lost wagers." Dok says, his voice lowering, as if he's suddenly afraid that someone can hear him. "Find the champion, and you'll find the weapon, and then Mando ..." He turns to your armoured companion then, his voice dropping even lower. "I''ll tell you where your Covert is."

* * *

"This is a stupid idea."

"I agree," You reply, before stepping over a broken fragment of a long lost building of some kind. The further you walked from the outpost, the more uneasy you felt. "But he doesn't seem like the type of person you can negotiate with."

"No." Mando agrees simply. He turns to look at you and the baby over his shoulder. "I don't know what I expected."

"You expected your friendship to mean something, that's not a bad thing."

"It was foolish." The man grumbles, and you sigh. Clearly this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

Grogu huffs and points towards a little bird, flying above your heads as you move along the dry dirt pathways. You lean down and press a quick kiss to the babies head, mainly as an apology for not putting him down, so he could explore, as he clearly wanted to. But again, your senses were telling you something was wrong, and you didn't feel like you could be apart from him right now.

Mando suddenly comes to a stop, and you nearly run into the back of him.

"My sensors are picking up lifeforms, a lot of them." The man explains, clicking some buttons on the side of his silver helmet.

"Where?"

"Directly underneath us. This must be it."

"Great," you sigh, as you shift the baby to sit more comfortably against your body. "We're taking a baby to a fighting arena."

"It's not the first time he's seen one." Is all Mando says, before walking forward once again.

For some reason, you don't even feel surprised by that. The baby smiles up at you when you look down at him, before you hear Mando calling for you to keep up.

"You stay close to me, womp rat." You mumble down to the little boy, before kissing him once again. "I've got a bad feeling about this ..."

* * *

"AND HE'S OUT!"

The droids arms land somewhere beneath you, and you watch as sparks fly, and it falls to the sandy arena fall with a thud. The Twi'Lek fighter standing opposite the poor droid snarls, and cheers up at the audience above.

Everyone is going crazy, cheering and whooping, but you and Mando stand stiffly, taking everything in.

It must be over a ten foot drop down into the arena, and just looking down there makes you feel uneasy. Never mind all the violence and jeering happening around you on the viewing platform.

"He's got to beat this next fighter, and then he gets to the champion." The Mandalorian is explaining to you, nodding down to the green life form below. The Twi'Lek screams something, and you're glad for a moment that it's too loud in the audience for you to make out. You're sure it's nothing that the baby should be hearing. "As soon as it comes out, and we have eyes on the weapon, that'll be our window."

You want to ask what the plan will be after that, but you don't get a chance. 

Two drodika's roll out from a doorway beneath you into the dusty arena, and the announcer reveals that these are the next fighters. The baby cries and pushes his face into your chest, and it breaks your heart a little to hear him get upset. You hear Mando sigh, before he reaches out and rubs the babies back. The mans hand is dangerously close to your own skin, but you try to ignore it.

"Sorry, kid." Is all the man says, but you know exactly what it means.

_Sorry for bringing you somewhere like this._

"HE'S TRYING TO RUN! AH HE'S -"

The announcing voice is deafeningly loud, and you can't help but flinch as it booms over you. The Twi'Lek has dropped his blaster, and is trying to find cover from the barrage of blaster fire. But the arena is a large empty circle, with no where to go.

He doesn't make it 10 seconds.

"AND THAT'S IT! MY FRIENDS, THE CHAMPION HAS NO MATCH TODAY!"

Wait...

"Dank Farrik." Mando hisses, pulling his hand away from the baby. He clicks something up on his helmet, and you watch as he scans the arena. "That door leads to the fighters, if I can -"

"Hold him."

You pass the baby over, and he goes without complaint into his fathers arm. The announcer continues to screech overhead, something about 'NO ONE CAN MATCH THE CHAMPION!' but you drown it out.

You needed to concentrate. 

"Don't interfere, unless you really have to." You say quietly to the Mandalorian, as you remove your long black cloak. You kiss the baby on the head when he turns to look at you, and Mando realises what you're about to do, just a second too late. 

"Don't -"

You land in the area with a small huff, holding out a hand to ease your descent with the force.

The drodika's immediately whirl towards you, and the crowd above your head being to scream and call out. 

"WELL LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A NEW MATCH. AND WHAT -"

The voice cuts off, when you hold a hand, and pull your saber from your belt. You take a moment to scan the droids in front of you, before igniting your staff.

The orange light glows against the sand, and the crowd goes wild.

"ITS A JEDI! WE HAVE A -"

You drown out the voice, beginning to rapidly spin your saber as the droids begin to shoot. 

_Blaster fire is rapid and distracting,_ Luke is saying in a distant memory. _But you can use it to your advantage if deflected correctly. You must breathe and focus your energy, will the force to -_

One of the droidika rolls away, trying to flank you, but you reach out a hand to grab it with the force. It screeches and tries to distract you, but you don't stop spinning your other hand that holds your saber, still managing to deflect the fire from the second droid to your right. With a grunt, you pull the droid into his companion, and they both crackle and explode into sparks.

Not exactly the Jedi way, you think, as you push the debris away from you with the force when the droids all but explore in front of you.

The crowd is still going wild.

"SHE DID IT! WE'LL WE HAVE A JEDI TO FACE THE CHAMPION! MY FRIENDS THIS MAY BE THE BEST -"

The arena doors slides open with a groan, and you quickly move into your next stance, twirling your saber for good measure. If they wanted a show, then by the force, you were going to give them a show. 

The droid walks out slowly, it's two white eyes gazing at you indifferently.

A security droid, from the time of the Empire. You'd seen one them before, back at the Temple. It had been used to help train the Padawan's in combat, and you'd seen it be able to lift and punch things two times its size and weight. But the champion of a fighting arena, against droids and creatures alike? How ...

It raises an arm, and the crowd gets even louder, which you hadn't even thought was possible. In the droids right hand sits a small cylinder, and you know what it is before the droid even ignites it.

A weapon, Dok-Ondar had said. But he hadn't said it was a -

"TWO LIGHTSABERS IN ONE ARENA! WELL MY FRIENDS, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SEE A BETTER MATCH!"

The red gleam of the droid's lightsaber unnerves you for just a second too long. It charges forward, and you have no choice but to roll to the side, avoiding the swinging saber. You loose your advantage, and have to push up from the ground with the force, sending you high above the droid.

It just spins the saber, not even breaking in its stride.

You can't help but wonder how many people this droid has killed. It didn't need to break, and it didn't need to stop.

You on the other hand, can already feel yourself getting tired, as you land on the ground with a huff of exertion.

Grogu's distress reaches you through the force, but you try and push it away. You can't allow for any distractions, not when the kriffing droid was charging at you again. This time, you meet it's blow, and try to push it back.

But you forgot how strong they are.

The droid swings down, and the red saber catches your thigh.

You cry out in pain, before reaching out a hand, and forcing the droid to slide backwards into the centre of the arena. You head is buzzing, and your thigh burns, but still you can't stop.

You hear a modulated voice yell something from above you, but you can't make it out from the roar of the crowd.

"MY FRIENDS, IG-M3 IS GOING TO BE THE CHAMPION ONCE AGAIN! YOU'RE SEEING THE BEST FIGHT IN THE SYSTEM!"

Kriff that, you think, standing and spinning your saber once again. You had been trained by one of the best force users in the galaxy. You weren't going to let a droid kill you in a dirty arena.

You reach out a hand, and the droid shutters and shifts, suddenly being held in place by the force. You close off your saber, and reach out with your other hand. With one hand holding the droid in stasis, you use the other to tug at the saber, trying to pull it from its grasp.

You can tell the moment when the audience above can see what you're trying to do. Some even scream 'cheat', but you just smirk.

It wasn't cheating if you were a Jedi. 

The saber flies towards you, and you quickly reach out to catch it. As soon as your hand makes contact, you drop your hold on the droid, letting it crash down onto the floor.

Blaster fires comes from above you, but you can't tear your eyes away from the saber in your hands.

You, felt something ...

_Something dark._

The droid lunges at you, and without the saber as its weapon, it simply swings it's long metal arms. It hits you in the stomach, sending you reeling, before swinging again and catching your face.

You land in a heap on the sandy arena floor, both of your hands full as you continue to clutch the sabers. 

Feet land in front of you, and you hear and see the flash of blaster fire once again.

"Get up, Jedi." Mando growls, a rough hand pulling on your shoulder. "We got what we came for. Let's move."

You jump, pushing yourself up higher and higher with the force, until you land outside the arena. Mando lands beside you only seconds later, still thankfully clutching the baby to his chest. His jetpack sputters when he switches it off, and you can't help but notice that the ground around you is littered with unconscious patrons, and most of the audience has left, leaving destruction behind.

Tables are overturned, bottles are smashed, and smouldering holes in the wall signal that there had been a significant gun fight. That's strange, you think, looking around. You'd only been distracted for a second. 

The droid you'd fought is missing it's head when you turn to look down into the arena, and you sigh.

"You said you wouldn't interfere."

"No, _you_ told me not interfere. I never agreed." Mando replies, putting his blaster back into his belt. "Besides, they shot first."

* * *

"We should -"

"Dok-Ondar can wait. We got his weapon." Mando insists, all but shoving you back into the hold of your ship. 

You can't help but agree with the sentiment. You're leg aches where the saber had cut it, your stomach aches where the droid had punched it, and your face ...

You're sure it wasn't a pretty sight.

Grogu is placed on your lap, carefully not near your injured thigh, and you smile up at Mando. He turns and closes the hatch to the ship, before peeling off his gloves and helmet.

The baby reaches towards your face, and you smile down at him, even though it jostles your injury. "I'm okay, it's just gonna bruise."

"Your leg." Mando interjects, and you know he's got a point. 

Saber wounds were notoriously tricky to heal.

"It'll be okay."

"I have some bacta shots -"

"No," you interject quickly, leaving no room for argument. "I saw that med pac when we loaded the ship. We can't waste resources -"

"It's not a waste."

"I'm fine -"

"Dank Farrik, would you stop moving." The man reaches out, and places a warm hand on your knee. "There's a hole in your leg."

Sighing, you turn to look down at your thigh, eager to point out that Mando was clearly over exaggerating, as you felt fine. But when you notice the gaping wound, you can't help but gulp.

"I didn't even realise."

"It's the adrenaline." Mando explains, moving even closer to you, and releasing your leg. He drags the med kit next to his legs, before beginning to look through it with a frown. "I'm surprised the kid hasn't done anything. He looks like he wants to help."

With the knowledge that you did in fact have a hole in your thigh, you suddenly feel drowsy. 

"He ... he's not ... supposed to do that ... anymore ..."

"Hey, Jedi." The Mandalorian reaches up, and pats the side of your face. It should jostle your injury from where the droid had knocked you to the ground, but you don't feel a thing. "Hey, don't fall asleep."

"I'm s'not ..."

The last thing you see before you close your eyes, is Grogu tilting his head at you, and Mando's frowning face. 


	10. Episode X: State Your Purpose

** Batuu, Outer Rim Territories **

** 15 ABY **

** Episode X: State Your Purpose **

"Don't touch that."

"Buhhh?"

You hear the Mandalorian sigh, and know without opening your eyes that it's directed at Grogu. No doubt the little womp rat was doing something that he shouldn't be doing, as usual.

"You've ... gotten bigger, kid."

Grogu laughs, and you think the soft thudding sound must be the baby clapping, in amusement.

Mando huffs out a laugh in response, and you can't help but feel like you shouldn't be listening in to the conversation happening somewhere around you. It felt, almost intimate. 

You shift ever so slightly, but the Mandalorian instantly notices your movement. "Jedi? You awake?" 

Opening your eyes, you realise that you're led down in the bunk of the small ship. Mando sits at the very edge of the bed, so close to falling off you don't even know why he bothered to sit down.  He looks almost uncomfortable in the way that he's trying to leave you as much space as possible. Grogu though, doesn't seem to have that same intention. Upon seeing your eyes open, the baby squeals, and all but dives out of his fathers arms. 

You smile, even though the babies little clawed feet land near your injured leg.

"Careful, kid." Mando grumbles, but he doesn't reach out to take the baby back, no doubt seeing how happy you are to see the little creature. "And you, Jedi. Don't move yet. The bacta shot fixed most of the damage, but you're still not 100%."

You can't hold back your sigh.

"I thought I told you not to waste the bacta."

"And I told _you_ , it wasn't a waste. We need you at full form." The man replies, before nodding to the baby. "Plus the kid needed his nanny."

You sense the tone under the words, and know that Mando is making a joke. You turn to look down at the man sat at the end of the bed, his helmet removed, and his eyes cautious. Clearly he was worried for a moment that you hadn't noticed that he was trying to be funny.

You quickly smile again, before shifting the baby so he lies down next to you, and isn't crawling on top of you.

"Sorry for _checking out_ like that without permission." You reply with a smirk. "I know he's a handful when I'm not around."

"He's a handful when you are." Mando insists, and it's only then that you notice the man is also not wearing his tanned leather gloves. 

_ Of course, _ you think, leaning into the baby. _He fixed up my leg, and -_

"How bad is it?"

The Mandalorian knows what you mean without you elaborating. He nods down to your leg, "It's fine. Well, as fine as you can expect with an injury like that. You'll have a scar but the internal damage is fixed. You're ribs are bad. Probably broke one."

"Great ..." You sigh, and immediately jostle your aforementioned ribs.

Mando just looks at you like you're an idiot. "Easy." Feeling contrite, you settle back down, and stay as still as you can. "And your face, it's bruised pretty bad, but no lasting damage."

"Thanks."  


The man cocks his head towards you, watching as Grogu closes his eyes, and begins to nap in the crook of you arm. "He wanted to heal you, I could tell, but he didn't do anything."

"Luke." You say simply, as an explanation, before thinking you'd better expand on that. "Healing with the force takes a lot of energy. _Too_ much energy for a little one like Grogu." You add, before reaching up and running a hand across the little boys brow.

He snuffles, and moves further towards the heat of your body. 

"It's dangerous for him?"

"It can be." You reply honestly. "Luke tried to get him to focus more on other aspects of wielding the force. He's naturally gifted, and too small to learn combat, so -"

"Says who." Mando interjects, before crossing his arms over his broad chest. "I bet he could take out a stormtrooper or to."

"I don't doubt it. But maybe that's not the best idea, considering he's probably the same size as one of their boots. Or smaller."

The Mandalorian smirks down at you, and you can't help but mirror the expression on your own face. Suddenly, Mando's expression drops.

Before you can say a word, the man slowly reaches out, as if he's scared you're going to flinch, or turn away from him. When you don't move, Mando gently pushes some of your hair from your line of vision, careful not to touch the sleeping baby to your side.

You feel like you're going to combust.

His hands are warm, and you instantly miss the feeling on your face when the man pulls back, almost looking apologetic. 

"Thanks."

You don't know exactly what you're thanking him for. Healing your leg? Looking after the baby? Moving the hair that was starting to obscure your vision?

Mando just smiles, but it's quick, and it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'll let you sleep, both of you." He adds, nodding down towards the baby. "I have to go back to Dok-Ondar."

"Wait!" You call out as soon as the man makes a move to stand, and you both freeze.

Grogu just huffs, before letting out a little snore. You swore the little womp rat could sleep through anything. Luckily for you, and his father. 

"That saber, the one from the arena ..." You trail off, making sure your voice is low when you speak. "I have questions for him. I want to come with you."

You think for a moment that Mando is going to disagree, to tell you to stay put with the baby. But he surprises you. He nods his head once, an acceptance, before he stands from the small bunk.

"I'll let you sleep a little longer, and then we'll both go. Together."

"Thank you." You breathe out in reply, before closing your eyes, and falling into a deep sleep once again. 

* * *

“Where did you get it?”

Dok-Ondar looks surprised to see you back at his business. You almost sense that the man had thought you and Mando would have just left Batuu after he'd made his proposal. Or maybe, you think internally, he'd expected you to be killed, and not make it back, even if you had tried to get the saber.

You can't help but smile when you wave the saber in front of his face. He looks like he's seen a goldmine, but also he can't hide the fact that he's impressed.

"I knew I could count on you my friends! Mando, a deal is a deal. I'll -"

"Where," You growl, your voice drawing out the word. "Did. You. Get. It."

You think the Ithorian looks scared for a moment, but he tries not to let the emotion slip onto his face. He just sighs, before finally turning to look at you. 

“Look if I told everyone my trade secrets, I’d be out of business.”

"You're not telling _everyone_ , you're telling me."

"One person can spread secrets, Jedi! I've seen it happen before." The man shakes his head. "No, my sources will remain my own." 

You turn to try and get some back up in this conversation, but notice that your companion has his hands full, quite literally. 

Mando cradles Grogu to his chest, desperately trying to stop the little womp rat from wriggling out of his arms, and making it onto the floor. He'd seen you struggle to do the same thing with your injured ribs, and had taken the baby from you without a word. 

You can't help but be grateful for that now, as you wanted to get answers, and you didn't want the baby to feel your rising anger. 

“This isn’t a game." You all but hiss, before placing the weapon down in front of Dok, onto his thin wooden desk. "This saber -“ 

“Easy.”

The Mandalorians voice is low, and you feel a warm hand come to rest on your shoulder. Its only then, that you notice the baby had begun to fuss. 

Kriff, he'd noticed. 

“That saber belonged to a Sith." You insist, after taking a deep breath inwards. "It's nothing but darkness. You -"

"Have customers waiting to purchase such an item!" Dok-Ondar exclaims, clearly not sensing your rising frustration. "Such a rare and unique object..."

The Ithorian looks down at the saber likes it's the greatest thing he's ever seen. It makes your blood boil. 

"Yes, it's rare." You grit through your teeth. "That's because -"

"We had a deal." The Ithorian suddenly announces, cutting you off. "The information in return for the saber. No saber," The man begins, nodding down to where you're clutching the weapon, holding it down onto the table with such force, that your knuckles turn white. "no information." 

Mando moves his hand away from your shoulder, and you can feel the tension radiating off him. 

"We don't need it." The man says in a low voice, and you instantly whirl around to confront him.

"This isn't right, Mando! What if that saber fell into the wrong hands? What if -"

"We could think about _maybe's_ for all eternity. But right now, we have a more pressing issue." He shifts the baby, and you instantly turn to look down at Grogu.

The little boy is frowning at you.

He's right, you _know_ he's right. You needed to find Mando's clan, that's why you'd travelled to Batuu in the first place. But for some reason, you didn't want to let this go. 

"I'm sorry. But -"

"No saber," Dok-Ondar says again, and you can practically taste the mans glee at witnessing your little dispute. "no information. What will it be, Mando?"

Even with the helmet covering his face, you can tell exactly what expression Mando is wearing at that moment.

You just know that he's pleading with you to hand it over.

And it is true, you reason, you certainly didn't _need_ another saber. But maybe ...

With a sigh, and a fake smile, you turn back to the Ithorian. You hold out a hand, and make the saber turn in place with a flick of the force, keen to distract your three companions. After a moment, making it look like you're thinking about it, you suddenly sigh in defeat, and float the saber to Dok-Ondar's waiting hand. You hope desperately that he hadn't noticed what you had done.

"Wonderful! Excellent!" The Ithorian exclaims, before immediately handing the saber to a waiting droid. 

Apparently you'd gotten away with it. 

The little droid whizzes high above your head, no doubt heading into some hidden room at the back of the shop. Mando sighs next to you, and you can't help but feel like it's a sound of relief. 

"The deal." The man says, his voice a deep rasp behind the modulator. 

"Of course! Of course!" Dok-Ondar exclaims, his eyes creasing in delight. "Dxun, Mando. Your Covert, they're on Dxun."

* * *

"They're smugglers?"

Mando sighs, before reaching up, and hitting a few switches above his pilots chair. 

"Sometimes." You think that's the end of the conversation then, but Mando surprises you, and continues. "We do what we have to do to survive. I worked between Fett and Ondar for years, passing goods. Before that, I was a member of the Guild."

"A Bounty Hunter."

"Yes." You didn't phrase it as a question, but Mando responds to you anyway. 

"You said you smuggled goods. Do you mean, goods like sabers?" You can't help the anger that leaks into your voice, but Mando is already shaking his head. 

"No. I never dealt with weapons. It's was usually old artefacts. Remnants of a time before the Empire. The Covert did the same."

"You smuggled for the Covert too?"

"No, they had their own pilots." 

You nod. "So, why do you think they moved to Dxun."

You watch as the man's shoulders rise and fall, in a quick shrug. "Maker knows."

You can't help but feel like the Mandalorian not knowing that, was not very comforting. After all, wasn't this his Covert? His family? 

Sitting in the co-pilot chair, you lean forward to finish the pre-flight checks, eager to be off the planet. The baby sits on your lap, ears drooping as he feels the ship begin to shudder, and rise from the spaceport. 

The Mandalorian shifts as you begin to get airborne, and you feel his exhaustion. 

“You can go and get some rest. Stars, you deserve it. I’ll keep an eye out everything.” 

“Are you -“

“Go.” You insist, already moving to place Grogu in your chair, so you can move into the pilots position. “I’ve slept and rested, and you haven't."

You think the Mandalorian will argue, or insist he carry on piloting the ship, but he just sighs, and moves from the seat. He really must be tired ...

"I'll wake you when we exited hyperspace."

Mando doesn't respond, but you watch as he brushes a hand over the babies face from the corner of your vision. The baby watches his father leave the cockpit with wide eyes, and you smile. 

They were so sweet together -

The ship lurches to the side, and you desperately try to right it, ignoring the blaring alarm and the flashing red lights.

Blaster fire sounds to your right, and you immediately notice the presence of a lone X-Wing. 

You rapidly scan the comm's, trying to make a connection, as the blaster fire continues to rain down on the ship. 

“Wait, please!" You all but scream into the comms. The blaster fire just continues. "Hold your fire!” You yell again, lurching the ship down at then up, trying to avoid the laser beams. “We’re not -“ 

_ “Surrender the fugitive immediately.” _

The voice is low and leaves no room for negotiation. It crackles over the ships comm, and the baby grumbles as you open a connection with the X-Wing.

“We can’t do  anything if you blow us out of the sky!” 

_ “Surrender -"  _

The X-Wing's message is cut off by another barrage of blaster fire, and you curse, before screaming back into the comms. 

“Stop! Please! We have a baby on the ship!”

Mando runs back into the cockpit, grabbing a control stick to your side, and jerking the ship to the left. The X-Wing continues to fire, and you curse once again, wondering why on earth the pilot wasn't listening to you. 

_ “Surrender the fugitive, or we will destroy your main engine, and force you to make an emergency landing.” _

“You mean, kill us?!”

“Hold your fire.” Mando growls into the comm, his low rasp vastly at odds with your manic voice. 

_“Hand over the fugitive, immediately.”_ The X-Wing pilot replies in a cold baritone, but thankfully, the blaster fire stops for a moment. 

You turn to check on the baby, tears filling your vision with relief, when you notice that he was still strapped in his seat, and looked to be fine. 

Maker, if they hurt the baby .... 

“On who’s authority?” The Mandalorian questions, before silently gesturing at you to get out of the seat, and let him pilot. You move quickly, dashing to grab the baby. 

_ “By the order of the New Republic, surrender the Jedi, the asset and the stolen weapon.” _

You freeze, ringing sounding in your ears as you mentally replay the message. They were looking for you? And Grogu? 

“He’s not an asset!" You find yourself crying, as you pull Grogu to your chest, and strap both of you into the co-pilots chair. "He’s just a baby!”

Mando hasn't pressed on the comm to respond to the X-Wing, but he just moves the ship further way from the planets surface. “Asset?” The man questions under his breath, and you wonder for a moment if you'd heard him correctly. 

_That's_ what he was focusing on? Terminology?! 

_“Surrender the Jedi, and the stolen goods!"_ The voice is angry now, and as if to prove his point, blaster fire rings out once again. _"This is your last warning. You’re travelling in a unmarked and unregistered craft. We have the authority to engage.”_

“Mando, I’m sorry -" You're crying, and you cut yourself off, with a shake of your head. You were stronger than this dammit. "I'm sorry, I don't understand -"

“Turn off the emergency protocol.”

You reach forward to do as you're told, careful not to jostle the baby, who was clinging to your robes. The alarm stops blaring, but the cockpit is still filled with the red flashing light, warning you of the damage that you were taking from the X-Wings blaster fire. 

“I swear, I didn’t know that I was a fugitive! I thought that Luke let me go! I didn’t take the baby -“

“I know.” Mando's voice is low, and its only when he turns towards you, that you notice that he'd removed most of his armour, and his helmet. “I trust you.” 

The ship lurches directly upwards, and you are thrown back against your seat. The baby actually smiles and laughs a little, and if it weren't for the situation you currently found yourself in, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from scolding him.

_Now's not the time to be entertained by your fathers antics, womp rat!_

“What are you doing?!” 

“They’re not getting you or the kid." Mando's voice is what you can only describe as dangerously low. "This is my ship and you’re under my protection. This is the Way.” 

“But they’ll kill us! They’ll kill you.” 

“They can try.” 

“They’re Republic pilots! Luke -“ 

“Think.” The Mandalorian interjects, his voice calm and controlled, even as the ship lurches and rolls, and blaster fires sounds behind you. “Luke would never send someone after you and the kid like this. And he’d never call Grogu an asset.”

That gives you pause. 

“You think that Luke, and the Jedi don’t know about this -“

“I don’t think, I  _know_ .” Mando insists, before he turns to you once again. “Now hold on.” 

Mando rolls the ship once more, and you hold onto Grogu with firm hands around him, as if his life depended on it.

You feel sick when you realise that it probably did. 

“What would happen?”

The mans voice is low in comparison to what is happening around you, and you barely hear him.

“What?” You question, raising your head from where you'd tucked it down towards the baby. 

“If they took you back to the Temple, what would happen to you and the kid?” The man asks again, through gritted teeth.

You jolt forwards as a blaster shot manages to hit the ship, and the Mandalorian turns quickly, to make sure you and the baby are okay. 

When you look over at Mando, you can barely see him as tears fill your vision. “I’d never see him again.” 

The man nods, as if that was exactly he was wanting, no  _hoping_ , to hear. 

“Key in the location.”

“You’re going to jump?!" You're voice is little more than a screech, and the baby winces from the volume of it. "We’re still in atmo! We could -” 

“We jump now, or we die.” Is all the man says in reply, sending the ship even higher, away from the surface of Batuu. “Choose, Jedi.” 

“I hope you know what you’re doing...” 

You pull the navigational chart up in front of you, and key in Dxun, your fingers slamming down with the keys a little more than necessary. As soon as you turn to Mando, he punches the light speed lever, and you all jolt as the ship flies into hyper speed. 

It takes you several minutes to calm your racing heart beat. 

Blue light streaks past the windows of the ship, and the red light finally clicks off. A quick scan of the ships computer tells you that no catastrophic damage had been done to the ship, and the shields had held up.

You were okay. 

Mando drops his hands from the ships controls, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Clearly you'd not been the only one who was about to hyperventilate. 

"You said you trusted me."

"I do." The man replies instantly, not turning to look at you. 

"Then you should know, I stole the kyber crystal from that saber. Back at Dok-Ondar's. I just ... I couldn't let him have it."

That pulls a laugh from the Mandalorian, and you can't help but raise an eyebrow at that strange response. 

"I know."

"What?"

"Bounty Hunter. I notice things." Is all Mando says in response, before turning to face you fully. "Plus, you really think I looked after the kid for a year, alone, without noticing when he was using his powers?"

You smile, but as soon as it had spread across your face, you stop yourself. 

You realise then, that this was your fault. They had been looking for you. They had been hunting you, and it had nearly gotten you all killed. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If I've had your powers, I'd have done the same."

"I wasn't just talking about the kyber crystal." You insist, letting Grogu lean backwards, and turn and face his father.  "But Dok -"

"He won't notice."

You try to look annoyed at that, but you can't hold back the smile that is tugging at your lips. "And if he does?"

"Then we'll be long gone by then. Stop worrying."

That brings a real smile to your face then, and this time, you don't try to stop it. "It's in my nature. I'm a worrier."

"Oh I know." Mando replies. "Looking after the kid will do that to you." 

Suddenly, the events that have just transpired hit you, and from the smirk on the Mandalorians face, it hits him as well. You laugh, letting your head fall back and hit the seat behind you.  Grogu looks at you both like you've gone mad, his little head whipping back and forth rapidly as he watches you and his father smile and shake your heads, in disbelief. 

You can't exactly assure him that you haven't gone mad. You just sit there in the cockpit of the ship, laughing, as the ship lurches through hyperspace, and heads to Dxun. 


	11. Episode XI: What's in a Name?

**The Demon Moon or 'Dxun', Inner Rim**

**15 ABY**

**Episode XI: What's in a Name?**

"That was stupid of me, huh Grogu?"

The baby wiggles on top of the bunk, trying desperately to get away from you, as you pull on his now clean trousers. The little womp rat sure liked getting into things that he shouldn't, and after you and his father had been distracted, he'd found some lovely bottles of blue milk in the cargo hold, and had decided to try and move them around with the force.

It hadn't ended well. 

"Buh."

You sigh, and move the baby, so he's now sitting on the bed in front of you. 

"Of course, a Jedi with such a recognisable saber was going to attract attention." You continue, looking down at the little one, pleased at his new appearance, sans blue milk. "Maker I'm -"

"Don't beat yourself up about it."

You don't know how long the man had been watching you. He stands in the open doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Once again, he is without most of his armour, but you try not to bring too much attention to it. 

You could still sense a nervousness radiating from the man whenever you looked at him without the helmet. 

"How can I not?!" You cry, throwing Grogu's soiled clothes into the corner of the room, to deal with later. "I may as well have had a tracking beacon attached to my head. Of course I wasn't going to blend in at a place like that. Maker..." You rub a hand over your eyes, cursing yourself for your foolishness. 

"You sure there isn't one on you?"

That stops your sigh, and you turn to look up at your companion, careful to still keep a guiding hand on Grogu's back, so he doesn't jump off the small bed. 

"What?"

"A tracker. Would explain how that X-Wing found us so quickly." Mando turns, and nods towards your saber, which had been careful placed on a shelf above you, well out of reach of the baby. "What about that?"

"No, it's clean." You reply instantly, but the man doesn't seem appeased by your response. 

He just cocks his head. "You sure about that?"

"I _built_ that saber, Mando. I know it's clean."

The Mandalorians pose changes then, just ever so slightly, but you notice that he seems almost hesitant to continue your conversation. You can feel his emotion buzzing though the force, and you try not to smile.

_Surprise._

"You ... built it?"

That gets a laugh out of you, as you move to place Grogu on your knee. "You really don't know much about the Jedi, do you?"

"Apparently not." The man replies, in his deep monotone. 

Taking a deep breath, you begin to explain. "It's part of the trials to become a Jedi. You have to find your kyber crystal, which is increasingly difficult as it is. They're so rare now ..." You look down at Grogu, and can't help but feel a flash of sympathy for the little one. You just hoped that he managed to find his own crystal one day. "You have to build your own saber, without aid from anyone. Just you, your tools and the force." You reach out a hand, and pull your weapon towards you with the force. The baby reaches out his hands to touch it, but you quickly move it from his grasp. "It took me a full year to craft this. Some manage it quicker, some take longer."

"So that means, when you took the crystal from that red sword ..."

You smirk at the mans terminology, but nod your head in answer to his comment. "Yeah, it's useless without the kyber. It's basically just a decoration now."

Mando smiles then, a real genuine smile, and for some reason, you look away. Grogu laughs and makes grabby hands at his father, and you pass him over without a word when the man steps forward to take the baby from you.

"That was good thinking."

"I wasn't really thinking." You reply easily, with a shrug of your shoulders. "I was angry, and couldn't bear the thought of something like that, something _that_ powerful, just sitting somewhere. Kyber is one of the rarest materials in the galaxy."

"So you said." Mando says, before handing the baby his silver ball. Grogu takes it instantly, a toothy grin on his face. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Maker knows." 

You sigh, and move your head to rest up against the cool durasteel wall of the ship. 

"Well, whatever you decide, I trust you." Mando adds, and when you turn to look at him, he's very pointedly looking at the baby, and not at you. "Beskar is as important to the Mandalorians, as your kyber seems to be to you Jedi. So, it's your decision. It belongs with you."

He turns and leaves the small room, taking Grogu with him, and you hear the babies mumbling get quieter and quieter, as they head towards the cockpit. 

Alone now, you can't help but feel the presence of the aforementioned artefact. 

You take the red kyber crystal out from your robes, and start to twist it in your fingers, holding it up to the cold light above you. It hums with energy, and suddenly, you remember then, that you had felt something like this before, on this very ship.

Not as dark as this one, and not as familiar as yours. Just ... different. 

Mando walks back into your line of vision, his eyes creased in confusion. "Jedi?"

"Yes?" You reply casually, placing the crystal pack into a hidden pocket beneath your robes. 

"The baby is asking for you. I think."

You can't help but frown, but move to stand, and leave the room anyway. "You've only been gone a minute. Stars, that kid is needy."

You smile and laugh as you pass Mando, muttering about how you must have been spoiling the child, but the man doesn't share in your mood. He just frowns, before following you down the corridor, towards the sound of the fussy baby. 

* * *

"How are we going to find them?"

You reach up, and click a button above your head, starting the landing procedure. Mando gently moves the ship downwards, towards the planets surface. Or moon, you correct yourself internally. Dxun was a moon, and a long forgotten and abandoned one at that.

"They'll find us." Is all Mando says, as he lands the small ship.

You can't help but wish that the man wouldn't be so ominous right now. It was making you uneasy. 

He turns around to face you when the ship jolts, and the landing gear pushes out into the ground below. He reaches forward to collect his helmet from where he had placed it at the side of the control panel, but doesn't pull it over his face. 

You just stare at each other.

"I haven't had any contact with the Covert for two years. I tried to reach out, but they denied my requests."

"Okay." You say, with a nod, before moving to unstrap the baby from where he had been placed on your lap. You can sense the man is struggling with what to say, and you want to give him so time to think.

He sighs, before he continuing, his voice low and even. "They ... they think I turned my back on them. That I betrayed them."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because I did." The Mandalorian looks down at the helmet in his hands, and runs a finger across the T-visor. "I showed my face to another living being. I betrayed the Creed."

"How did they -"

"I told them."

You know you're frowning, but you can't help it. You weren't really understanding what the man was saying.

"Why did you tell them?"

Mando sighs, before leaning back into his chair. He looks exhausted, and you can't help but kick yourself when you realise that the man hadn't gotten any rest, being disturbed when you had been attacked just hours prior. He must have been on the verge of falling asleep where he sat.

"I couldn't ..." He seems to be struggling for the right word, but you stay quiet, just rocking the baby back and forth on your lap, and lulling him to sleep. "I couldn't disrespect the Creed and pretend it didn't happen. I couldn't lie to them."

You nod, and the baby gurgles. You can't help but think that he's trying to tell his father the same thing that you're thinking. _You understand._

"So, they made you leave?"

"I left." The man corrects. "I summoned them to help mediate a meeting with another clan. An old ally. Things ended badly, and I had to tell them the truth. It's why I went to Nevarro." You think he's going to say more about this so called ally, but Mando just sighs then. "You know the rest."

Once again, you nod, remembering the comm from Boba's ship, and what the Mandalorian had told Cara. 

"You told the Marshall that you were no longer a Mandalorian."

That gets a cold laugh from the man, and you hate the sound of it. "I didn't feel like one." 

"Well, you look like one to me." It's a joke, but the man doesn't smile. "I'm sorry," you try again. "I can't imagine what that must have been like for you."

"Can't you?"

You frown for a moment, but Mando is smiling now. _Of course..._

"Oh, yeah you're right." You huff out a laugh, and shake your head at your own foolishness. "I left the Jedi because -"

"It didn't feel right." The man interjects, and you nod.

"The visions were a driving factor, of course, but the further I get away from there, the more I can't help but notice that I ..." You close your eyes, your head beginning to throb in pain. You rub a hand over your face, but Mando waits patiently for you to finish. "It was like I was pretending to be something that I'm not. The training, the Code, all of it, it just didn't _feel_ right."

"You felt like you weren't sitting right in your own skin."

Mando doesn't phrase it like a question, but you're distracted, and don't notice. Nodding once again, you look down towards Grogu, who had fallen asleep on your lap. "It just wasn't right, for either of us. That's the only way I can explain it."

"You stayed for him?"

You laugh once quickly at that. "Maybe? I think it was more likely that he stayed for me. That we stayed for each other."

"Buuhhh patu ..." Grogu mumbles, rubbing his little cold noise against you as the moves to cuddle into your chest. 

"Well," The Mandalorian says suddenly, pulling on his helmet. When he speaks again, it's with the crackle of the modulator. "we better leave, before someone comes to find us. I don't want them knowing where the ship is."

"What do you want me to do?"

You stand, and wrap your robes around the baby, keeping him hidden under their warmth.

"Keep Grogu safe, and let me do the talking. If anything happens, come back to the ship, and get out of here."

You know that the man is leaving things unsaid, but you just nod, pretending like you're going to do as you're told. 

_Don't worry_ , you think down towards the sleeping baby. _If anything happens, I won't leave your Dad. We owe him, don't you agree?_

Grogu snuffles into your chest, and you take that as an agreement, as you follow Mando and leave the ship. If the Mandalorian thought you were going to leave him to face this Covert alone, then he was sorely mistaken.

You were a Jedi after all, and peace talks were your speciality.

* * *

Dxun is a jungle, its towering trees and plants blocking out most of the sun, but thankfully, also most of the rain. The cold water occasionally bounces off Mando's armour, and you watch the movement of the water as it runs down the beskar, fascinated. 

"How's the kid?"

You look down towards Grogu, unable to hide your smile when you see the little boy's mouth wide open, and hear his little snores.

"He's asleep. _Really_ asleep."

"Must have been all the excitement."

"You call that excitement?" You reply, your eyebrow rising as you question the man's sense, even though the Mandalorian has his back to you, and he can't see your face. "We nearly died. I wouldn't exactly call that exciting."

Mando just chuckles, and you're tempted for a moment to throw something towards the back of his helmet. Clearly being a Bounty Hunter for so long gave him a very different opinion to your own, in terms of what was deemed 'exciting'. 

Suddenly, someone lands in front of you, cutting you off from the Mandalorian. 

You look up into a T-Visor, your hand hovering over your lightsaber.

"Paz!" Mando's voice is hysterical, but you notice that he hasn't pulled out a weapon. "Stop, she's with me!"

"A Jedi? Another one?" The man, Paz, questions, and you can practically hear the man smirk behind his helmet. "Your clan gets bigger and stranger by the day, Djarin."

 _Djarin?_ You think, reluctantly moving your hand away from your belt. 

Mando lets out a relieved breath, before moving towards your new companion. "Where is she?"

"Up ahead." The tall Mandalorian says, turning towards Mando, and away from you. "She's waiting for you. Received a comm from Dok-Ondar to let us know you were on your way here. We didn't know you'd have company, though."

"She's got the kid too." Mando adds, and you're surprised when he turns and doubles back, walking towards you and the baby, instead of heading where Paz had directed, further up ahead through the trees. He stands at your side, and carefully, to not disturb the sleeping baby, pulls down your robe so Paz can see Grogu.

You try desperately not to sneer when the larger armoured figure looks towards you. 

The man just huffs a laugh. "He's bigger."

Mando replaces your robe, and even though you can't see his face, you can practically sense him willing you to trust him. You nod once, quickly. 

"Lead the way." Mando says to your Mandalorian companion, before placing a warm leather glove on your lower back. 

You're thankful for its presence, as the rain begins to grow heavier, and your exposed face and hands begin to grow cold. You just hoped Grogu couldn't feel it, as you followed Paz, and headed deeper into the jungles of Dxun. 

"How is The Tribe?"

 _The Tribe? Djarin?_ You couldn't help but feel like your companions were beginning to have a conversation in another language. Maybe they were ... 

"Well enough."

It's a short answer, and you can feel Mando's frustration. Clearly, he wanted to know more. He doesn't speak again though, as you walk side by side. 

Suddenly, you reach an opening in the trees. Paz lifts up into the air without another word, his jet pack easily taking him high above your line of site. Mando takes a deep breath, and drops his hand from your back.

"Din Djarin." A modulated voice says, from somewhere in front of you. 

A woman?

"Armourer." Mando replies, in greeting, and it's only then that you realise what you'd heard. _Was that ... was that his name? Din?_

"You bring the child, and a Jedi."

"Yes." Din says instantly, nodding for you to follow him, and walk forwards.

You notice another figure then, stood in the tree line opposite. Her deep red armour is vastly at odds with the green undergrowth, but she stands so still, you'd barely noticed her. She wears an animal skin of some kind around her waist, and you can't help but notice that she's looking at you intensely. 

Din bows his head once in greeting, but you don't move. 

"I need your help."

"We offered it to you once before, and conducted the peace talks, but we cannot again."

"If Bo-Katan succeeds, then The Tribe -"

"My Tribe," The woman interjects, her voice low. "will be safe. You have my assurance of that."

Din doesn't seem to appreciate this so called assurance. He sighs, and the noise crackles through his helmets modulator. 

"If Bo-Katan rules Mandalore, then she intends to go to war. Against the New Republic, the remnants of the Empire, against everyone, _including_ The Tribe. She won't stop, not until she unites the Mandalorians against the galaxy." 

You wish you'd had another free hand to rub your head, but as it was, you just clutch the baby closer to your chest, and keep your free hand hovering over your saber. You couldn't help but feel like you'd just stepped into another arena. 

"Without the saber, she -"

"She has declared that she will fight me to the death for the saber." Mando, no Din, you correct, replies, his voice cold. "And without your help, I cannot beat her. She has more warriors, and more allies."

The Armourer sighs, and steps forward. "You are not of the Tribe. Not anymore. We cannot fight with you."

Din bristles, and when he speaks again, his voice is low, and deadly cold. “I came here for my clan.”

“And it would seem,” the woman turns towards you and the baby then, her helmet glistening in the low light. “that you’ve found it.”

You swear that you're frozen then, trying desperately to keep up with the conversation that is happening around you. 

“Armourer-“

“The Way is clear in it’s simplicity, Din Djarin." The woman interjects, and her voice leaves no room for argument. "You removed your helm in front of a living being. You are no longer one of the clan.” The armourers voice grows softer then, and you wonder whether she is in fact looking at you, or towards the baby. “But that does not mean that you are no longer a Mandalorian.”

“I don’t understand.” Din says, and you immediately mirror the sentiment. 

_What have you gotten us into, womp rat?_ You think down towards the sleeping baby. _Why couldn't you have been related to a merchant or something?_

“Show me. Show _us_ , the weapon that you carry.”

For a moment you think that the woman is talking to you. You open your mouth, ready to tell the woman that your lightsaber isn't some kind of party trick, when Din steps back, away from you and Grogu. He reaches underneath his chest plate, and pulls out ..

The saber is jet black when he ignites it, and Grogu mumbles, turning his face away from the light, but he doesn't wake up. 

Your blood turns cold. "That -"

"Is the weapon of a true Mandalorian warrior." The armourer is saying, and you can detect the pride in the woman's voice. 

"I took this weapon to protect the baby. I didn't take it to prove anything. I don't want anything to do with _this_ ," He hisses the word as he holds up the saber. "I just want him to be safe."

You swear your heart swells at that. 

"And yet, it does prove something." The armourer turns her helmet towards you, and you know you're gawking when you look at the saber. It was certainly beautiful, in it's own unique way. "If Bo-Katan has declared that she will fight to the death for that saber, then you have no choice, you must meet her in combat. The Tribe cannot help you in this, but perhaps, you do not need us."

The saber hisses when Din turns it off. "Armourer -"

"You were the best of us, Din Djarin. We wish you well. You, and your clan."

You don't move when the woman walks forward. She reaches up towards Mando's helmet, and you swear you're not breathing when she pulls it off his face. Din is crying, and you desperately want to turn away, to give the two Mandalorian's some privacy, but you swear you are frozen to the ground, unable to turn away.

The woman leans forward, and whispers something in Din's ear that you can't catch. He nods, and takes the helmet from her, before she steps back.

"Good luck, Clan Djarin." And with that, the woman walks away, deeper into the trees of Dxun. 

You wait for a few seconds after you are alone once again. Din is looking down at his helmet, and Grogu is whimpering, about to wake up. 

"I'm sorry." Mando's voice cracks as he speaks, before he roughly reaches up, and wipes a hand across his eyes. "I thought that if I could convince them to come with me, then I could keep you and the baby away from all this." Mando is saying, his voice low, but he doesn't turn to look at you. "Bo-Katan wants the saber, but she won't accept it unless we fight for it. Without the clan, it'll just be me and her. I never wanted to involve anyone in this, it's why I left, and went into hiding. This is _my_ fight, and I can't ask anyone but my clan to join me in this." Din takes a deep breath then, but you don't move to say anything, knowing he's going to continue. "I know we haven't known each other for long, but the kid _loves_ you, and now ..." The man takes a shaky breath, before finally meeting your gaze. "I ... I need your help. Jedi, I'm -"

You don't let the man finish. 

_Din,_ you tell yourself, as you rush towards him. _His name is Din._

Mando jolts when your warm lips touch his own, and your cold hand, the one not holding the baby to your chest, comes to hold the side of his face. The kiss chaste and quick, too quick, and you tell yourself that it's for the sake of the baby, but it takes everything in you to pull away.

Din blinks a few times as your lips leave his own, as if clearing his vision. It makes your heart ache to see him, and feel him, so close to you. 

You remember then, why you had felt the need to kiss him so suddenly. You'd actually felt the moment that his heart had broken, when he'd been told that he was no longer a part of this so called Tribe. 

Cursing this 'Bo-Katan' and these Mandalorian politics, you lower your eyes, but don't move your hand away from Din's face, his stubble rubbing against your hand. 

"I'm sorry."

The man tilts his head at you, "For the kiss?"

You open your mouth, ready to chastise Din for his lack of tact, but then you notice ... he's smirking at you. 

You sigh, and move to lower your spare hand from the mans face, but he catches it before you can pull away. The Mandalorian moves your cold hand back up to his warm cheek, and this time, you don't move to pull away, even though you know that it must be an uncomfortable feeling for him. He continues to smile, but you can still see the sadness lying behind his eyes.

Suddenly, Din's smile falls, and you hate to see his expression drop. 

" _I'm_ sorry, Mesh'la." 

You don't know what the word means, but you don't question it. Din's voice is warm, and you imagine that maybe it's a friendly term. Or at least, you hope so. 

"Don't be." You reply instantly, and just because you can, you lean forward and place another chaste kiss on the mans lips. They're warm and soft, and it takes an unbelievable amount of restraint for you to pull away. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Except start a war?"

"This 'Bo-Katan' has done that." You insist, your voice as cold as your exposed hands. "Everything you did, you did for him." You bounce Grogu in your arm, pleased to see the little boy is still asleep, and snuggled beneath your robes. "You never have to be sorry for that."

You think that the man is going to argue with you, but he surprises you then.

He reaches out a hand, and pulls you towards his chest, careful not to press too hard against the baby hidden in your robes.

"Let's get back to the ship, and get you warmed up."

You can't stop the blush that rises to your face, and Din smirks once again. 

"You did that on purpose ..."

"C'mon, Mesh'la." The man says, once again using that strange word, sounding almost tender in his low rasp. He turns you back towards the ship, and you go willingly, telling yourself that the baby needed to get out of this cold rain. 

If that meant you and Din could have some more time alone while the baby slept inside the confines of the warm ship, well ... that was just a bonus. 


	12. Episode XII: These Are My Friends

**Dxun, Inner Rim**

**15 ABY**

**Episode XII: These Are My Friends**

The baby is unbelievably fussy when you get back to the ship. He squirms in your arms, and for a moment you wonder whether he's angry, or feeling frustrated at having suddenly woken up on a different planet. You certainly would be, but it's not like Grogu to be so against being held by you. And it's certainly not usual behaviour for him, when he doesn't respond to your efforts to enter his mind through the force. Even though you could probably find your way into the babies thoughts without his cooperation, you don't push. 

You could, and would, never do that, regardless of how much of a little terror he was being. 

"Here ..." Mando holds out his arms, and takes the baby from you, just as you arrive back onto the ship. "What's wrong, kid?"

Grogu babbles incessantly up at his father, and it brings a smile to your face, even as you continue to worry. The baby wasn't acting like his usually cheery self. 

"Maybe he's hungry?"

"He's always hungry." Din replies, with a smile of his own, as he follows you to move deeper into the ship, and out of the rain that continues to fall out on the surface of Dxun.

You close the loading ramp, keen to leave as soon as possible. Although you weren't exactly sure where you were heading next. 

"What's wrong?"

You think for a moment that Din is talking to the baby, but note that his voice lacks the usual lightness that he reserves for his son. When you turn away from the control panel next to the door, you notice that the Mandalorian is looking at you. The baby sits against his chest, held by his right arm, while his other hand is still holding his helmet. He didn't put it back on when the Armourer had taken it off.

 _After you had kissed him, twice,_ your brain supplies, rather unhelpfully. 

You look at the T-Visor of the empty helmet, rather than face the mans penetrating gaze.

"Nothing." You insist, shaking your head. You try to smile, but it feels more like a show of teeth than anything else. "I'll fly, you need to get some rest."

"I -"

You leave the cargo hold before Mando can reply. Or Din, you should say, now that you know his name. Although, you reason that you had _overheard_ his name, and it wasn't as if the man hadn't actually told you it personally. 

Sitting down in the pilots seat, you begin to prepare the ship for take off, your mind racing as you press buttons and flick switches. 

The meeting with Din's clan, or ex clan you should say, had left your mind reeling. War and tribal disputes were not something that you had been expecting to face, when you'd headed to find Grogu's father. You wonder whether it is the knowledge that you had found yourself involved in something so dangerous, that has your heart rate quicken, or whether it is something else. 

In truth, you weren't entirely sure why you suddenly felt like the ship was too small, and your robes were too tight. 

"You don't have a heading."

You curse yourself internally, because Din was right. You'd left the cargo hold without even asking where you were flying to.

With a sigh, you turn to face the man, surprised for a second when you notice that Grogu wasn't with him. "Where -"

"In the cargo hold. He's made a little nest." Din explains, before taking a few steps forward, and leaning over into your space. He flicks a switch in front of you, his chest coming dangerously close to your face. "Put us in hyperspace, and we'll get some rest. Tomorrow, we can figure out our next steps."

You gratefully take the command, turning away from the man, and back to the control panel.

The ship shudders as it moves away from the planets surface. Moon, your mind corrects, Dxun was just a moon. And if you remember from your education at the Temple, it -

"What's going on?" Din asks suddenly, leaning on the back of your seat. You can feel his warm breath on the back of your neck, and it's very distracting. "You've pulled away."

"I -"

"You have." The man insists, not giving you a chance to deny it. "Can I ask you something?"

When you don't turn away from the cockpits window, even though your work is done, and you're now travelling at lightspeed, Mando sighs. He reaches past you once again, brushing your arm with his own. He clicks on the autopilot, before spinning the pilots chair around to face him.

"You want to ask a question?" You prompt, looking somewhere behind Din, trying to make it look like you were searching for the baby. 

Mando's warm hand cups your chin, and gently moves your face up, so you have no choice but to look him in the eyes. 

"Do you regret it?"

You open your mouth to answer, but then stop yourself, thinking on your response, and what it was specifically that the Mandalorian was referring to. Leaving the Jedi Temple with the baby? Finding him? Becoming a wanted woman by the -

"The kiss." Din says in his deep rasp, pulling you from your thoughts. "I don't know what you're thinking about right now, but all _I_ can think about is that kiss."

That has you blushing hotter than the sands of Tattooine.

"Technically," You murmur, wishing for once that Din was wearing his helmet, so you couldn't see his face. "it was two kisses."

Din smiles, "Yes, it was. So I'll rephrase my question." He removes his hand from your chin, but the warmth is only gone for a second, before the Mandalorian reaches up, and holds the side of your face. "Do you regret kissing me, twice?"

"No."

You answer quickly, and for a moment, you want to kick yourself. That was almost _too_ quick.

"Why did you do it?"

You open your mouth, ready to answer, before you suddenly remember something. Smirking, you tilt your face into the mans hand even further, all but burying your cheek into his warmth. 

"I thought you ask a question, I answer, then _I_ ask a question, and you answer."

It was the game you had played when you had first met, and you'd not forgotten that he'd tried to get away with asking too many questions of his own. Time for payback you think, enjoying the moment when realisation passes over the mans face. 

Din frowns, but you can tell from his small smile, that he's not genuinely annoyed at you. "Fine, then it's your turn."

"Okay. Why ..." You pause for a second, trying to think of the correct way to phrase your query. "Why didn't you push me away?"

Whether you're referring to the kiss, or something else, you're not sure. But Din doesn't seem to mind your vague question. He drops down onto his knees, finally coming to be eye level with you, sitting down still in the small pilots seat. His hand drops from your face, and you worry for a second that you've offended him. Before you can think too hard on it, the same hand just moves to rest on your thigh, gently, and you can't help but notice that it's the one you had injured, and he had healed.

He looks down at it, running his hand up and down your covered skin, as he answers your question. "I've been pushing people away my entire life, that's all I knew what to do. That's all I _could_ do, being someone who couldn't show their face, reveal their identity." You nod, letting him know you understand what he's referring to. "But then I met the kid, and he changed that." You smile when he starts speaking about Grogu, knowing that the little womp rat had changed your life too. "When I let him in, I found a family. A clan of my own." When Din looks back into your eyes, they're burning with intensity. You want to look away, but you find yourself transfixed. "I've learnt, that when you want something, you should hold onto it."

"Even rogue Jedi's that are wanted by the New Republic?"

It's a bad joke, but it pulls a smile from the man anyway.

"Even those. Especially those." Din leans in slowly, as if he's giving you time to turn your head, or tell him to stop.

Instead, you just lean closer before he can reach you, kissing him with all of the words you want to say burning in the back of your mind. 

When you pull away, you just know that you have a ridiculously wide smile on your face. "Din, I -" 

A crash sounds from the cargo hold.

"Kid ..." Din calls, his voice rising, as he turns quickly to look over his shoulder. "Can you not destroy the ship for five minutes? We're busy."

"We better go and see what he's done." You reply, but you're throwing your arms around the Mandalorians neck, and pulling his gaze back to you. "Or he's going to start levitating the cargo again."

"Fine, I'll go. But this conversation isn't over."

Din kisses you once again, quickly. You can't help the sigh that passes through your nose at the sweet gesture, but you're quickly interrupted once again. You swear Grogu has planned his next crash to sound just when you're about to lean forward, and deepen the kiss. 

"Okay!" Mando calls, pulling away, and standing from the durasteel floor of the cockpit. 

You smile up at him from your chair, amused for a moment at the height difference, now that's he's not kneeling down. "He gets that destructive streak from you, you know."

"Maybe," Din says to you over his shoulder, as he walks into the cargo hold. "But his tendency to cause trouble? He gets all that from you Mesh'la." 

* * *

The sonic on the ship is woefully small, and inadequate. It makes you long for the one you had back at the Jedi Temple. You used to stand under it for what felt like hours, and it had been your saviour after long hours of arduous training. 

It had been a place for you to think, to mediate.

Sadly, you'd often been pulled out of your relaxation by one of your visions, flashing for an instant across the back of your mind, but it was often enough to pull you harshly back into reality. 

Those visions had -

_Wait?_

You reach to turn off the sonic, the cold air of the ship hitting your skin immediately.

You hadn't had a vision since you'd left the Temple. Not one, good or bad. And certainly not one about the destruction, the death ... Your heart begins to pound, and a buzzing starts to fill your ears. Had you changed it? Had you stopped the vision from coming true?

The knock on the door of the small sonic makes you jump, and you curse yourself for getting so distracted. Din had allowed himself only a few minutes in here, keen for you to get warm and clean, and now you were hiding away, when he'd said he'd wanted to talk to you.

You hoped for a moment that's not all he wanted to do. The thought of the kisses were still buzzing in the back of your mind, and it sent a warmth across your skin that quickly melted away the cold air of the ship.

Another knock rings through the small space. 

"Hey, you okay? I heard a crash."

"Yeah, I'm fine." You call through the door, grabbing your clothes and pulling them back on. "I knocked something over."

You move to place your fallen lightsaber back onto the shelf in the corner of the room, pleased that you'd not damaged it. You hadn't even realised you'd been mediating with it, but it must have been in the air, and fallen when you -

Oh kriff. You were using your powers without even thinking about it, or meaning to. That couldn't be good. 

"Mesh'la, you've gone quiet? Are you in your head again?"

Smirking, you turn back to the door. "How in the Maker's name could you tell that?" You call through the durasteel. "You can't even see me."

"True, and I can't hear you, that's the problem." Din replies, and it sounds like he's smiling. "It was suspiciously quiet. Now hurry up, food's ready."

At the mention of food, your stomach growls, and from the laugh that sounds from the Mandalorian, he could hear it. 

"What does that word mean?" You ask as you exit the sonic, your hair falling loosely around your shoulders. 

"What word?" Din is distracted, moving to sit down on one of the large crates that he's pulled into the centre of the cargo hold, creating some kind of seating area around a small table. 

You smile when Grogu holds up a little bowl towards you, showing you his food. You're just happy that the baby seems to be feeling better.

"The word you keeping calling me. Mes .. Meshla?"

"Oh, mesh'la." Din's mouth moves easily over the word, correcting your terrible pronunciation. "It's Mando'a."

You frown at the man, as you move to sit opposite him and the baby, on a crate of your own. "I figured that out for myself, I was asking what it meant, Din."

"DIN!'

You freeze. The Mandalorian freezes. It suddenly feels like time itself has stopped.

Slowly, like you're both being pulled by invisible hands, you turn to look down at the baby in unison. He just smiles at you both proudly, before turning back towards his little metal bowl and slurping his soup.

"Did he just -"

"You said his name! Good job, buddy!" You exclaim, clapping your hands at the baby, and laughing when he tries to copy you, but can't because his hands are full.

Din's fatherly reflexes kick in, and he moves to hold the boys hands still, before he can spill his dinner.

He looks stunned, and you have to bite your lip to stop yourself from laughing, as he just gawks down at his son.

"He's never said that before." You add, almost proudly, enjoying the fact that Din looks like a stunned lothcat, his eyes wide and unblinking. "His vocabulary was exclusively food related, so you should be honoured. He's put you at the same caliber as cookies."

"I ... I, ermm ..." Din finally appears to snap out of his trance, and runs a hand over the babies head. "Ni'm briikase ad'ika, at jor'chaajir ner gar buir."

You don't ask what the words mean, sensing that they were meant for the baby, and the baby alone. 

Trying to give the boys some privacy during the tender moment, you turn to the small table, and pick up your own bowl of food. You begin to eat, enjoying the warmth that spreads down to your belly. 

"Beautiful."

"Huh?" You reply to Din, your mouth now full of food.

The man doesn't look up at you, but he's smirking. "The word, Mesh'la. You asked me what it meant. It means beautiful."

You open your mouth, but find yourself unable to think of a response to that. Mando huffs out a laugh, finally turning away from the baby, and meeting your wide eyes.

"Bugg buirrrr!"

"Yeah, I know kid. Your buir has no idea, does she?"

You can't help but raise an eyebrow at that. "Is buir some kind of Mandalorian insult?" You enquire, suspicious at the secret conversation that seemed to be taken place between father and son, right in front of you. "What are you calling me?" 

"Buir, an insult? No, it means parent."

That makes you choke on your food. 

* * *

You hadn't sorted out the sleeping arrangements.

Grogu had been sleeping in your arms, or in his fathers lap whilst he had been piloting the ship. You had been able to sleep in the co-pilots seat after Din had first come aboard, and you'd rested in the small bunk after you'd been injured. The Mandalorian had insisted to you that he was fine, and didn't need to sleep in the bunk, but you know for a fact that even though you'd been travelling together for days, he hadn't slept. Not once. 

You were determined to change that.

"The kid wants to play, so I'll keep him company, and you can get some sleep. The bed's not that comfortable, but it's okay."

"Mesh'la." Now that you know the meaning of the word, you can't help but blush when Mando says it. You duck down, looking towards the baby, keen to hide your burning cheeks. "We're going to be in hyperspace for hours. The Outer Rim is a good distance away."

"All the more reason for you to sleep."

Din had removed his armour, and was wearing only a black undersuit. He pushes his shaggy brown hair away from his face, and you can practically feel the exhaustion radiating from him. 

If he didn't get into that bed soon, you were going to make him. 

"But I wanted to talk."

"We can talk when you wake up, I'm not going anywhere." You reply easily, picking up the baby in your arms. "In fact I'll even wake you up if -"

Din had moved so silently, it startles you when you finally turn, and realise that you're standing face to face. He looks down towards Grogu, and smiles at the baby. "Wake me up as soon as he falls asleep."

You sigh. "Okay, fine -"

"Mesh'la," Din's voice has dropped a few octaves, and you nearly squirm. " _As soon_ , as he's asleep."

You nod, and that seems to appease the man. He quickly leans down and places a kiss on Grogu's forehead, before doing the same to you. 

"Rest well." You call, as the man leaves the cargo hold, and walks into the small bedroom, the only bedroom, on the ship. You wait until you hear the hiss of the door closing, before you place Grogu down onto the floor. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Huhhuhhu ..."

"Really? That's a great idea!"

The baby laughs, no doubt sensing your pretend enthusiasm. He waddles away from the crates in the centre of the room, and you sigh. You should probably do some training with him, or something, just in case. 

You didn't want him to forget everything he learnt at the Temple.

"Okay, c'mere." Grogu turns and looks at you, as you move to sit cross legged on the floor. "Want to play the mind game?"

The baby claps, and instantly moves over towards you. He sits down with a huff, and you try and maintain a serious expression, even though you're trying desperately not to laugh. 

"Okay, Jedi master ... oh wise and great one ..." You bow your head in a formal greeting, something you had often done at the Temple when you had worked with the Masters.

Grogu giggles, and you shush him quickly, reminding him that his father is trying to sleep. 

"I'll give you a word. It'll be a type of ..." You raise your head and frown, thinking for a moment. "Species! Let's do species. I'll think of a species, and you have to send me the image. Like this, remember?" You tap your temple, and the baby squeals, but thankfully it isn't too loud.

Time passes quickly as you do mental exercises with the baby. You almost laugh uncontrollably when you think of the word 'Hutt', and the baby sends you a mental image of Boba Fett sitting on his massive throne.

"Ermm, that's ... I mean technically he's a Mandalorian."

"Patu?" The baby tilts his head.

"But you've seen holo's of the Hutt's, remember? They're big!" You keep your voice to a whisper, but blow out your cheeks, and try to make yourself look bigger by raising your arms.

Grogu laughs, but suddenly you get a clear mental image of a Hutt, sliding through sand. You mock clapping your hands together, not letting them touch, and making a sound, but the baby knows the motion. "That's it! Okay what about -"

You're cut off when the baby lets out a massive yawn. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were ..." You trail off then, remembering that you were supposed to wake Mando when the baby fell asleep.

Your eyes grow wide, and you suddenly get a nervous pit in your stomach. As if sensing your distress, Grogu mumbles at you.

"You want to sleep? Are you sleepy?" You cock your head, feigning seriousness. "Are you sure? Are you _really_ sure?"

Grogu yawns once again. 

"Well, it's not your big bed at the Temple, but let's see if we can make you a nice bed here, huh?" 

You move to pick up the little warm baby, and carefully walk through the ship to the cockpit. You grab your robe that you'd placed down in the co-pilots chair, before heading back into the cargo hold. Din wasn't kidding when he said the baby had made a little nest. One of the smaller crates had been emptied of its contents, and the baby snuggles down into the little space with a sigh when you carefully place him into it.

You'd feel bad for giving Grogu such a make shift little bed, but he looks so comfortable, you could almost envy him. 

"You're adorable." You whisper, as you tuck your robe around the baby, watching as he closes his eyes. "I love you, womp rat. Sleep well."

You kiss the baby on the head, smiling as he huffs at you, and buries himself further into the blankets, and your warm black robe.

With the baby asleep, you know that you're supposed to wake Din. Nerves suddenly rise up inside you once again, and you find yourself standing in the centre of the cargo hold, wringing your hands.

_Maybe he does just want to talk? Or he wanted to talk about something serious, and that's why he wanted the baby to be asleep? Yeah, he just probably wanted an innocent conversation ..._

Oh, who were you kidding. Your heart was pounding, and you knew what Din had in mind, because if you were honest with yourself, it was exactly what you had in mind as well.

You open the door to the small bedroom, glad to see that the lights were off, and the man had in fact been sleeping. It wouldn't have surprised you if he'd just been sat, waiting, or trying to keep himself awake. In the short time you'd known him, you'd come to realise that Din could be a stubborn man.

"Close the door." A voice whispers towards you, and you step forward, the door to the room sliding shut behind you with a hiss.

The room is plunged into darkness, but you can make out the bed, and the dark figure underneath the white sheets.

Maker ... Why did you feel more nervous now, than you did during your trials at the Temple?!

"Are you going to sleep in all that?" The gruff voice whispers at you, and you realise Din is talking about your layers of robes.

Sleep? He wanted you to sleep in the bed with him?

Huh, that didn't sound so scary. 

You stand still for just a moment, before realising that the man had a point about your attire. The room was growing increasingly warm with two people in such a small space, and you were eager to make yourself more comfortable.

At least, that's what you tell yourself, when you begin to strip off your boots and long dark tunic.

"He asleep?"

"Yeah."

You don't know why you can't seem to manage more words, but your throat feels dry and tight.

Din chuckles once quickly, and you see him shift over in the dim light, turning to face you and the closed door. "You sound nervous."

"I'm alone with you." Is all you say in response to that, and it makes the man laugh again.

"We've been alone before."

"Not like this."

"No, that's true."

You pause with your hands hovering over your trousers, before thinking kriff it, and pull them off too. Before long you're stood over the bed, in nothing but your thin undershirt, and underwear.

Din sits up, and you notice that he's no longer wearing his undershirt. You do see a black outline covering his waist and legs, and realise he must be sleeping in his trousers. Thank the Maker ...

"You look like you can't decide whether to run or jump on me."

That pulls a short, quiet laugh out of you. "You can't see my face in here. It's too dark." You insist in a whisper, sitting on the edge of the bed, your back turned away from the Mandalorian. 

Din sits for a moment longer with his back against the durasteel, before he suddenly twists, so you're sitting side by side, feet hanging off the edge of the small bed towards the cool floor of the ship. 

"I may not be able to see you, but I can sense what you're thinking."

"Have you been a Jedi all this time, and just not told me?"

"Mesh'la," Din sighs, not encouraging your sarcasm. "We don't have to do anything. I'm sorry if you think I'm -"

"No, no it's fine. You're good." You insist, placing a hand on the mans covered thigh, before you even think about doing it. It's almost like a reflex, and you want to assure him that he's done nothing wrong.

You smile in the dark, even though the man can't see your face.

"I was at the Temple from when I was 19 years old."

"Kriff, you're young." The man replies in a whisper, obviously doing some maths quickly in his head. 

"That's not the point I was trying to make."

"Sorry." Din sounds contrite, but you can tell he's smiling. 

"I'd only known work before that. My father was a weaver, and my mother was a cloth dyer. We worked, we ate, we slept, and repeat." You explain, with a shrug of your shoulders. "I didn't have time for anything else."

You swear that the Mandalorian has frozen. He's still under your hand, and you begin to rub your hand up and down his broad muscled thigh, trying to soothe him. 

"Mesh'la ..."

"And then I was at the Temple, and well, the Jedi may not be complete prudes, but they do frown on unnecessary activities. Even enjoyable ones. Or so I've heard."

Din sighs, and you can see when he runs a hand over his face in the dim light. "We're so different."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." The Mandalorian says instantly, his hand coming to rest over your own. "It's not."

"I don't think we're that different." You insist, smiling, even though you're heart is still pounding, and the nerves at your current situation have not gone away. "Abandoned our creed, fell in love with a little womp rat ..."

"We do both have lightsabers." Din supplies in a whisper.

"Hey, you got the name right!"

If you could see the mans face, you would have sworn he was rolling his eyes at you. 

"Mesh'la ..." The man begins, turning on the bed, and facing you fully. He places both hands on your face, gently turning you to look at him. "I don't want more than you're willing to give me, but I do want you. So, what do -"

"Kiss me." It's barely loud enough to be a whisper, but from the way Din's shoulders fall, you know he's heard you.

"If I ever say no to that request, I've gone mad."

You're smiling when the Mandalorians lips touch your own. "Noted." You whisper quickly, when you both pull away for a moment, sucking in a breath. 

After a few moments, Din pulls away from your mouth, and moves his warm lips to trail down your neck. You close your eyes, enjoying the feeling of the man holding you to him, lavishing you with his mouth.

He whispers something in your heated skin, and you frown, still not opening your eyes.

"What?"

"Thank you." The man says, pausing in his administrations. His breathing is heavy, and he nuzzles into your throat. "For taking care of my son, for coming to find me. And thank you," he raises his head then, mouth hovering of your own. "for letting me kiss you."

"If I ever stop you from doing _that_ ," You begin, moving forward slightly to run your lips over Din's. "then I'm the one who's gone mad."

With a low sound like a growl, Din lunges forwards, swallowing your gasp of surprise. He spins you slightly, so you lean back, and lie down on the small bunk. He hovers over you on his elbows and knees, your body burning where his skin touches your own. 

He kisses you lazily, like you have all the time in the world, and in that moment, you truly feel like you do. 


	13. Episode XIII: May be the Way

**Travelling at Lightspeed to Tattooine, Outer Rim**

**15 ABY**

**Episode XIII: May be the Way**

"I didn't want to have to ask them for help. Not again. Not when there's a good chance that this will just end up in a fight."

"I don't think you'll need to _ask_ them for help. They'll just help." You insist easily, knowing that it's true. "They'd do anything for you, and for Grogu."

Din huffs out a laugh at that, and it jostles you slightly, from where you have your head resting against his warm bare chest.

"You don't think so?" You question, frowning into the darkness of the small space you share, sensing the mans derision at your statement. 

"I have nothing to offer them, even if they do help. Besides, they've done so much already."

That's true, you think. Din's friends had certainly helped him and the baby in the past, even when it looked like it was a lost cause. But you know, even though you don't know any of them well, that they'd gladly do the same thing again. 

After all, you would. 

"Well then, that just proves that they're willing to do whatever you and the baby need. Cara lied for you, for two years. Fett has given you everything you've asked for."

"They tolerate me."

"They _love_ you, Din. You're an idiot if you don't see that."

The man stills for a moment, and you worry that you've offended him. Suddenly you feel his chest rise and fall again, in the semblance of a deep sigh, even though he can barely move with you pressed up against him.

"I've never thought about it like that before."

That pulls a smile to your face. _Poor Din really can be obtuse sometimes,_ you think with a smirk, _not knowing how much they all care about him, even though they tell him as much._ Boba called him his brother for Kriff's sake. 

"Well, then what did you think? Why did you think they were all so willing to help you, when you needed them before?"

Once again Din shifts, and this time you think it's a shrug. "I had the kid. He's adorable."

"You really think that it was just because of Grogu?" You ask, smirking. "That his big brown eyes were the reason that some of the galaxies best and brightest allied themselves with you? _Really?_ "

Din pinches you quickly in your side, and you have to bite your lip to hold in your laughter. The aforementioned baby was still asleep, and you didn't want to disturb him. 

"Then what do you think the reason is?"

"That you have so many friends?" You question, and you can feel the man nod, his chin just rubbing slightly against the top of your head. "Your charm and good looks."

Even though you can't see the mans face, you just know he's smiling. "They didn't even know what I looked like. They'd only ever seen me with the helmet. At least, until that day on the cruiser."

"I'm standing by my answer." You reply quickly, keen to not let the man's thoughts darken, as he reminisces on that day, when Grogu had been taken from him. 

Din had told you about the time just before Luke had collected the baby, and taken him to the Jedi Temple on Birren. It had been the same day you had met the baby, and you couldn't believe everything that the little one had gone through, just hours before you'd seen him for the very first time. At least, outside of your visions. 

_Kidnapped, tortured, drained of his blood ... all for some sick experiments, conducted by people who couldn't even wield the force, let alone truly understand it._

Your anger rises up again just thinking of what they had done to the child, but Din's calm caresses up and down your back ground you and bring you back to the present moment.

You had nothing to be angry about right now. 

The ship still hurtles through hyperspace, and the low buzzing is calming as you lie with the Mandalorian, in the dark recesses of the small bunk. You sigh, and bury yourself closer towards the man, smoothing your hand down his chest.

"Besides," you continue into the darkness, as Din continues his gentle motions against your back. "this doesn't just involve us and the baby. It sounds bigger than that."

"It is."

Din goes quiet for a moment then, and you tilt your head up, trying to make out the mans face in the darkness. 

"What are you thinking?"

"That I should have taken us back to Sorgan."

You push up gently from the small bed, twisting your body so you sit over Din, looking down at his face. With a wave of your hand, the lights of the room come on just slightly, but it's still enough of a change to make you both wince, and run a hand over your eyes. 

"You want to run? Isn't it a little too late for that?"

"Probably." The Mandalorian agrees, turning to look up at you. "If Bo-Katan is half as smart as I think she is, then she'll already know that we were on Dxun."

That makes you frown. "Then why didn't she follow us?"

Din sits up then, pushing back a little so his head is resting against the durasteel, at the head of the small bed. You face each other silently for a moment, just looking at each other. 

"She can't just take the saber, she insists that we fight for it. It's why I wanted to hold the peace talks, the ones that my, that _the_ Tribe helped set up." You lean forward to grasp the mans hand, noticing immediately that he'd had to correct himself. "But they fell apart after Katan insisted we have a duel to the death, and not just until one of us yielded. I refused, and she took it as a personal offence. I got away, but not before she told me that I'd come and find her."

"You'd ..." You trail off, confused. "Why in the Makers name would you try and find her? She's the one who wants you dead."

"She said I wouldn't be able to hide forever. That it wasn't in my nature. That eventually I'd want to put an end to the fighting and bounties." The man sighs once again, and you hate how tired he still sounds. "She knows I don't want anyone else involved, that I'd rather face her alone for the saber, rather than risk my friends."

That gives you pause. 

"You're not seriously thinking of doing that?"

"I -"

"No." Your voice is sharp, and you immediately regret your tone. Taking a deep calming breath, you try again. "Grogu has just got you back. He needs his father, and you're not going to throw your life away for some stupid -"

Din is smiling. 

"What is so amusing?" You growl, trying to keep your voice quiet. "This is a life or death situation."

"I'm sorry Mesh'la, but I've just never had this before."

"A Jedi berating you?"

"A woman of my own, in my bed, defending me ..." He trails off then, his head tilting to the side as his eyes bore into you. "wanting me to be safe."

You're blushing so hard, you're sure that you can't hide it, even in the dim light of the room. "Well then, clearly you haven't been in the company of the right women."

"Clearly." Mando shifts forward, so you're practically face to face, his lips just hovering over your own. 

"You're trying to distract me, and it's not going to work."

"Isn't it?"

Maker, it is. With his warm breath fanning over your face, you forget all about the Darksaber, the Mandalorian politics, even -

The door opens with a hiss, just as Din's lips had touched your own. 

You turn to look down at baby, who was rubbing his large eyes with his hands, and looking just like he had when he used to wake you up at the Temple. It brings a smile to your face, remembering your old routine.

"Hey, womp rat." You say, your voice smooth as you move to spin towards the open door. "Did we wake you up? I'm sorry."

Grogu waddles towards the bed, and Din follows the movement with narrowed eyes, clearly annoyed and confused by the sudden intrusion. As the baby reaches the side of the small bed, you bend to pick him up, and place him on your lap.

"That door was locked."

"That doesn't stop him." You whisper, holding the baby to your chest, and kissing his little wrinkled brow. "He used to do that to me every single day at the Temple. Break into my room and demand hugs and snacks."

"Burrr..." 

"Your buir's were busy, kid." Din replies in his low rasp, but you can detect the softness behind his words. He sighs, and leans back against the wall. "You certainly have good timing."

"Bad timing." You correct, beginning to rock the baby boy back and forth slowly, and turning to look up at his frustrated father. "He could have walked in on something much worse."

"Really ..." Din drawls, and the look on his face makes you blush once again.

"Cut it out."

"I didn't say anything."

"It's not what you said, it's the look on your face."

"Burrr bug." Grogu mumbles, before rubbing his eyes once again. It makes you laugh to see him so clearly fighting sleep.

"I think he thought he was missing something, with us being in here without him." 

Finally the Mandalorian sighs, and moves to lie back down on the small bed, his hip touching your own from where you sit with the baby. "You're teaching him right? Can you teach him the importance of locked doors?"

"I'll try." You insist, before moving you and the baby to lie down next to his father. "But if Jedi Master Luke Skywalker couldn't, then I don't know how much of a difference I can make."

"You're his mother," Din says, already half asleep, as you move to turn off the lights. "That's the difference." 

* * *

Tattooine is just as hot as you remembered. It blasts you in the face when you exit the ship, Din close behind you, holding Grogu. He has placed on his helmet, and you can't help but pout when you notice that his deep brown eyes were hidden beneath the T-Visor.

"I saw that."

"What?" You reply innocently, whipping around to face away from your armoured companion. 

Din just huffs, and you think he's laughing under the helmet. "I'm a wanted man. It would be stupid of me not to wear the armour."

"I don't have a problem with the armour." You continue, crossing your arms over your chest, as you come to stand at the bottom of the ships ramp. "I just wish I could see your face."

The Mandalorian bristles, but you don't have time to think too much about his response. Fennec arrives with some guards trailing behind her, and she's already smiling at you when you turn to meet her gaze.

"You're back sooner than expected."

"Fennec." Din greets, and the baby gurgles at the woman when she reaches you. "We need to talk."

"Figured as much." The woman replies, before reaching out a hand, and taking the babies fingers in her grasp. "Follow me to his quarters. We can talk there."

You pause when they walk away, wondering for a moment whether you should go back to the ship. If Din was gathering his allies, then surely you should try to reach out to someone too. But who could you contact.

Luke? The Jedi Temple? They still wanted your saber, and you knew that they wouldn't approve of the baby being with you. If you told them where you are, no doubt they'd demand you return back to Birren with Grogu.

But they were powerful allies. You could certainly use some more fire power.

It was that, or risk Din fighting Bo-Katan, and you shudder when you imagine the possible outcomes of that fight.

"Mesh'la?" Din has handed the baby over to Fennec, and she stands with him near the entrance to Fett's palace, giving you both some privacy. "What is it?"

"I need to make a call." You reply, trying to bring a smile to your face. "You go and talk to Fett, I'll find you soon."

You head back into the ship, careful to appear casual, like you were just contacting an old friend to talk about the weather, or asking to play a game of sabacc. 

The holo in the ships cockpit is old and barely keeps a stable connection, but after a few moments, it beeps happily. You've got a connection to Birren ...

"Master," Your voice is shaky, and you clear your throat, trying to sound more like your usual self. "I'm sure you know that Grogu left the Temple with me. He's safe, and he's back with his father. The Mandalorian who raised him." A lump begins to form in your throat, and you quickly try to clear it away, coughing quickly once again. "He's in danger. A Mandalorian named Bo-Katan has summoned him to single combat, to the death. You and I know that this is not legal in the New Republic, but I'm not reporting this for the sake of legalities." You feel a tear fall down your cheek, but ignore it. "The truth is Master, I can't allow Din Djarin, the Mandalorian, to die. I won't let that happen. We owe him a debt for taking care of Grogu and saving him from the Empire, and I believe now is the time to repay that debt." You take a shuddery breath, before continuing. "I understand that the Jedi will demand the return of my lightsaber, and I gladly accept that. If someone comes to our aid, I swear by the Code, I shall hand it over without question. And then I'll disappear. The Jedi will owe me nothing, and you won't see me again." The holo beeps again, signalling that the message is still recording, and reaching Birren. You imagine Luke standing in his office, watching you, and it makes you smile. "My lightsaber, and my identity as a Jedi, in exchange for the aid of the Temple in this matter. That's all I ask. And -" You choke off a sob, and have to reach your hand to your face, to quickly wipe away more tears that begin to fall. "Grogu has chosen to stay with his father. I ask that the Jedi respect his decision. Force knows, they love each other, and they deserve to be happy together."

You end the recording, pleased when the holo chirps, and tells you that it has been successful in capturing your message. 

You think it's a fair thing to ask, the aid of the Jedi to stop some illegal fight, in return for your lightsaber. But you also know, that surely the Jedi weren't going to just let you go, not after you'd left the Temple with Grogu.

No, you're sure that you'll be arrested. But if it means Din can live a life of peace with his son, then it's something that you'll gladly face.

You leave the cockpit, heading towards the palace. A guard nods to you when you reach the towering steels doors, and gestures for you to follow him. You do so without a word, your mind reeling.

_What if it doesn't come down to a fight? What if the Jedi never finds you, and you can keep your saber? Had you just made a mistake? Should you have contacted Luke, when you're not even sure they knew where you were? What if you just run with Din, back to Sorgan like he'd wanted, and you avoid this whole horrible thing?_

But you know in your heart, as you walk through the sandy corridors of Fett's home, that you were doing the right thing. You were a Jedi, and so, you were going to keep the peace, no matter what happened to you. 

> _There is no emotion, there is peace ..._

If Bo-Katan wouldn't listen to reason, then you just hoped that the Jedi received your message, and came to your aid. You didn't want to consider the alternative.

" - never mind how many parsecs they could travel." Boba Fett is saying, his face free of his helmet.

He's sitting on a large leather chair, Mando opposite him. Grogu is waddling around on the floor, chasing a little creature around with his hands outstretched. 

"She's smart." Din huffs, looking at a small holo that Fett is holding up. A planet, you think, walking further into the room. "She's holding out with her own people, waiting for us to come to her."

"They're _our_ people, Mando. Or should I say, they're your people."

You can't see Din's face, but you know he's frowning at Fett. "I don't want to rule Mandalore."

"Fine." Boba leans back on the chair, his gaze not leaving the Mandalorians helmet. The holo blinks away, and you still can't help but wonder what planet that had been. You'd never seen it before. "So we parlay, you try to hand over the saber, and we're just there for back up in case people start shooting at you."

"Yes."

"And when it all falls apart, like it did last time you tried to reason with her?"

Din sighs, the sound of it crackling through the modulator of his silver beskar. "This time I'll have the kid."

"You're relying on the baby to gain you some sympathy? That's your plan?" Boba scoffs, and you can't help but mirror the sentiment. The plan sure did have some holes in it. "Brother, she'll kill you whether the kid is watching or not. She's got a lot riding on this."

"No, it's a good idea." You insist, moving further into the room. It's a lie, and you hope neither man notice. After all, you had a plan of your own now. You sit by Din's side, trying to ignore the way that Fett is smirking at you. "Surely Bo-Katan can't be that unreasonable? She'll agree to a fight until one of you yields, for the sake of the baby."

"It won't work." Fett replies, with a shake of his head. "Her people will be watching her every move. Yielding will be seen as cowardly."

"It's not my only plan."

You and Fett both twist to look at Din, mirrored expressions of confusion on your faces.

"What -"

Din sighs, cutting your question off. "If she demands a fight to the death, then I'll accept. You," He turns to face you, watching as your mouth just bobs open and closed, baffled at this sudden change of plan. "will take the baby and get the hell out of there. She has no issue with either of you, and the Mandalorians will let you leave. And you," he turns to Fett then. "cover their escape, and make sure my beskar makes it back to the Tribe."

You feel sick.

"You're just going to fight her, and hope she doesn't kill you? That's not a plan, Din!"

"No, but I have something she doesn't."

"Really?" Boba questions, and he sounds just as unamused as you do.

"Yes, I have someone who can teach me how to wield that thing." He nods down towards the Darksaber, sitting on the table in between the three of you.

Suddenly, both men turn to look at you, and you swear an ache begins to form behind your eyelids when you realise what the man was suggesting.

"Oh, kriff." You sigh, running a hand over your face. "If your plan relies on me teaching you how to wield a saber, then we're in serious trouble."

"I've seen what you can do, Jedi." Fett says then, surprising you. "Don't sell yourself short."

"I just need the basics." Din insists, turning to face you fully. "Enough to keep her off me, so you can get the hell out of there. She's used the saber before, she knows how to fight with it. I don't."

"You want me to teach you how not to die, so we can make a run for it?" You know your face is pinched into a scowl when you look at Din, but you can't seem to drop the expression. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Well, what's the alternative?"

Din doesn't seem to be genuinely asking the question. Instead, it almost sounds hypothetical, as he turns and looks down at the baby, who appears to be having a wonderful time, chasing something around the room.

When you reply, your voice is cold. "Offer the parlay, and if she refuses, then _you_ won't need to fight. If she refuses, I'll kill her myself."

Grogu whimpers, but you don't turn to look at him. Instead, you stare at the Darksaber, not able to tear your eyes away from the ancient weapon. 

"Well," Fett says, clapping his hands together, and standing from his chair. "While Clan Djarin figure out the plan, I'm going to make arrangements. Where are we travelling to, brother?"

"Mandalore." Din says, his voice low, before turning to look towards you. "If she doesn't want to listen to reason, then we're bringing the fight to her. All of us."

"All of us?" You question, still not looking away from the saber.

"I have some credits, and some people who owe me some favours."

"Please tell me some of those people are fighters?" You question, finally looking away from the saber. "Because it sounds like we're seriously outnumbered."

"We won't be." Is all Din says, and even though you can't see his face, you know he's smiling under the beskar. 


	14. Episode XIV: A Wise Man Once Said

**Mandalore, Outer Rim Territories**

**15 ABY**

**Episode XIV: A Wise Man Once Said**

You wish you could have had more time on Tattooine. Not only to rest, and to form a plan, but just to _be._ The baby had enjoyed playing in the warm sand on the planets surface, and listening to music that had flowed around Fett’s palace. But Din hadn’t been able to eat or sleep, let alone relax. You could sense how tense the man was, thinking about his impending meeting. 

So you’d left Tattooine soon after arriving, intent on ending this, once and for all.

"We could go somewhere in the Core Worlds?" You're saying, with a smirk on your face.

It's a game that you and the Mandalorian had found yourself playing, both pretending that this venture is almost a simple holiday, and you'll be free to explore the galaxy before you know it. You both know it's a lie, but Din plays along.

"Core Worlds are loud and over populated. The kid wouldn't like it."

"Then what would you suggest?"

"Sticking to the Outer Rim." Din is saying, his brown eyes crinkling in mirth. "Somewhere you can wave that laser sword around without drawing attention."

You ignore the fact that he'd called your lightsaber a sword, knowing that he's just teasing. He seems to enjoy the grimace you make whenever he purposefully gets the name wrong. 

"That'll be tricky, especially -" 

“Why didn't you want to teach me?” The Mandalorian asks, cutting off what was going to be a sarcastic comment. His voice is lowered to a whisper, no doubt realising that your companions could probably hear your conversation. 

Sighing, you lean back against the durasteel of the ship. “It’s not that I didn't _want_ to teach you, it’s …" You turn your gaze down to the darksaber, hanging from the man's belt, unable to stop the frown that falls over your face. “I don’t like that thing.” 

“It’s just a weapon.” Din insists, moving to sit down beside you. 

“No, it’s …" You trail off for a moment, trying to find a way to explain your feeling, and your instincts, to someone who couldn’t sense the force. “It’s like someone has embedded darkness within in. There’s just something … off about it.” 

Din follows your gaze, looking down at the saber at his waist. 

“I’ll need to -” 

“No, you won’t need to learn anything, not about that _thing_.” You scoot closer to the man, moving to rest a hand on top of one of his armoured thighs. “I promise, this’ll all be over before you can even draw your blaster.” 

The Mandalorian squints at you in suspicion, tilting his head. “You sound like you have a plan Mesh’la.” 

“I do.” You smile, but you know it’s not reaching your eyes. “By the end of this, we’ll be able to leave all this trouble, and _that,”_ you nod down to the saber. “behind us.” 

Din sighs, and leans back on the small seat. Boba’s ship is certainly more spacious than yours had been, but it’s still not comfortable. You shift around in your own seat, keen to reach Mandalore. 

Even though you didn’t want to think about what was going to happen when you arrived... 

_“_ _Vod_ _,_ _vi're_ _sha_ _Manda'yaim_ _. Ni_ _vercopa_ _gar_ _ganar_ _a_ _dajun_ _.”_

Boba Fett’s voice crackles over the ship's intercom, and you sigh. 

“I wish you’d both speak Basic. I just _know_ that you’re talking about me when you used Manda'lor.” 

“We’re here.” Is all Din says in explanation, and he smiles quickly, before the expression drops. He turns to face Fennec, who was sat opposite you with the baby. Grogu snores, and shifts in his sleep. 

“Now I know why you were willing to take on the Empire for this little womp rat.” The woman says quietly, looking down at the sleeping baby. 

“He is very cute.” You agree, with a smile of your own. 

You can’t help but feel like you’re all trying to avoid the Hutt in the room, but dammit, you just wanted this fragile peace to last for as long as possible. 

_“We’ve got an incoming_ _transmission._ _”_ Boba suddenly announces, this time in Basic. 

Din flinches, and immediately stands from his small seat. “Katan?” 

_“No.”_ You think Fett is smiling, even though he’s piloting the ship, and you can't see him. _“You’d better get up here and_ _accept_ _the comm, brother. It’s Cara Dune, and she's heading for the same place we are.”_

* * *

Mandalore has a strange dark energy.

When you leave the ship, you immediately have the instinct to turn around and head back the way you came, flying as far away from the planet as possible. Din and Fett don't seem to feel whatever it is that you do, but Grogu fusses in Fennec's arms, and he reaches out for you.

You take him with a sigh, "It's okay, Grogu. C'mere..."

"He okay?"

You don't want to lie to his father, but you can't bring yourself to worry him by telling him too much. "We're sensing something." Is all you say in answer, enjoying the warm feeling that passes through your body, when the Mandalorian places one hand on your waist, and one over Grogu's back. 

"The Marshall's signal is coming from that building." Fett says, somewhere to your left. "My sensors picking up multiple life forms. No doubt she's brought some friends."

"Why would she be here?" You question, following the group as they head towards the towering stone building. It looks abandoned, but you can feel the life forces of several individuals milling around inside, as well as were Fett had pointed. 

And something much darker seems to be lurking.

Cara Dune stands at the doorway of the huge structure, three armoured figures stood to her side. They're heavily armed, and you immediately recognise the insignia they wear on their matching uniforms. 

They were soldiers of the New Republic. 

“Well, look who’s come back from the dead." The woman greets, with a wide smile. "You look good, Mando.” 

Clearly whatever she and Din discussed on the ship was settled. She seems pleased to the see the man, and even though Din is wearing his helmet, you can tell he is also happy with her arrival. 

Boba and Fennec stand back, and point up to the tall building. You hear them beginning to discuss something about 'the high ground', and realise that they are sending Fennec to cover you. 

Smart. 

“How did you -” 

“Look, I’m here on official business, as a Marshall, and not as a friend.” The woman interjects, before she lowers her voice. “I have a contact in the New Republic who warned me about this meeting. Bo-Katan and her Mandalorian’s have declared their intention to fight against joining the Senate.” 

You try not to let your face show your emotions, as you realise what the woman had said. A Republic contact ... Luke? Had the Jedi received your message? Was this your backup? 

“A contact?” 

“I can’t give you details.” Cara continues, walking even closer to you and Din, and away from her own allies. “But you should know, they’ve practically declared war on the Senate. They want independence from the Republic, and the Senate have sent me here to negotiate.” 

“She won’t listen to negotiations." Din says, and his modulator crackles when he sighs. "She believes I'm here to fight, not make peace.” 

“Maybe, but it’s my mission to try and solve this without bloodshed, so me and my men have to try. We'll give you time to talk.” Cara Dune turns to you and the baby then, and she smiles at Grogu, before looking towards you. “And you Jedi, you look good.” 

“Thank you, Marshall.” You reply, sincerely. "And not just for being here."

"You're welcome. Pleased to see you could find this wayward warrior." She smirks, and crosses her arms over her broad chest. "Look, my official mandate was to talk and not shoot, but I can't see that being an option. If Bo-Katan is expecting you, then we’ll be here if you need backup, but our appearance is probably gonna put you in even more danger. We'll stay out of site.” 

“What happened to negotiating?” 

“Maybe we should keep that as a back-up plan.” Cara replies, with another smirk. “Something tells me that we’re not going to be useful if you want to avoid a fight.” 

You can’t help but agree with that. With their Republic uniforms and array of blasters, just seeing Cara and her men enter would make you inclined to start shooting. 

That is, if you were Bo-Katan. 

"Fine. Fennec," The woman walks over as Din calls her name, and you immediately feel a pulse in the force when she and Cara look at each other. Once again, you sense that you're missing an entire conversation. "you and Cara can be our cover. If things go south, then you can cover their escape."

He nods to you and the baby, and you're already frowning. 

"Grogu stays with me."

"Mesh'la ..."

"He's safer with me." You insist, turning to Din. "I swear, I'm going to protect him."

"Well," Fett steps forward, his helmet tilting as he looks towards you. "the Jedi protects the baby, and I'll cover your back, brother." 

Everyone stands around for a moment, silently agreeing of the plan. Or lack thereof ... 

"Let's go." Is all Cara says, before walking back towards her own men, and beginning to direct them away from the main entrance of the huge stone building. 

You watch everyone disperse, tension radiating around you through the force. Grogu looks up at you with a tilt of his head, his ears drooping.

_Don't worry, you stay with me. It'll all be okay._ You think down at the baby, desperately hoping he can't sense your distress. 

There was something wrong here, and you're sure that it's something more than the impending meeting. Din nods towards you, and you follow him without a word, walking into the huge abandoned building, your mind racing. 

* * *

"Bo-Katan Kryze."

Din announces the woman's name, the sound of his rasp ringing across the large stone antechamber. The woman is question turns from where she had been talking to her men, and faces you.

You're surprised to notice that she looks young, and her eyes burn with intensity. Her hair hangs low around her face, but you can see her pale skin, and the sneer that is stretched across her face. You scowl in return, already not liking the Mandalorian warrior. 

"Din Djarin." The red headed woman nods once, but it doesn't appear to be a friendly greeting. "It's been some time."

"That it has."

The woman smiles then, coldly, the tilts her head to the side. "There is no need to hide under the beskar. We've seen your face."

You know what the woman is doing, playing on Din's insecurity at showing his face. It's a cruel game, but one that the Mandalorian doesn't seem to care about, and instead, he plays along. Din reaches up and takes off his helmet in one smooth motion, and you note with some surprise that he looks, almost bored.

Grogu squirms in your arms.

"You're here to accept my challenge." Bo-Katan says, turning quickly to smile at her men. "You should have brought more friends, and not a broken Bounty Hunter, a child and ..." She tilts her head as she appraises you. "and who are you?"

"A problem for you, that's all you need to know." You reply, your voice nothing more than a growl. 

The female Mandalorian just laughs coldly, but you barely pay attention. You can't help but feel the force pulse around you, almost as if it's trying to push you forward. 

_Kill ..._

_Her ..._

"No, I'm not here to accept your request to duel." Din says immediately, in his low rasp. "I'm here to ask you to reconsider my offer."

You wished then you knew what the man was talking about, as you cradle Grogu closer to your chest, but you're distracted. Something was clawing at your mind, and given the babies discomfort, you're almost sure he could feel the same thing. 

"My answer is still the same." Bo-Katan insists, stepping forward, and you notice that her own beskar helmet is resting under her arm. "No, I refuse to take the saber from you. Not unless you fight me for it."

"We don't need -"

"I have no quarrel with your ... allies." Bo-Katan sneers towards you, before glaring over your shoulder, no doubt towards Fett, who you can sense behind you. "But I will not hesitate to draw them into this fight, if I must."

"I won't fight you." Din announces, his voice echoing in the wide room. "Not like this." 

“Fine,” the woman bites out, her voice deadly cold. “Then how about some incentive? My men will kill every single one of your companions, unless you agree to fight. Just you and me, in that arena.” Bo-Katan points down towards a small circle, carved only a few feet down, into the centre of the room. You immediately think of the fighting arena on Batuu, but notice that this particular space is surrounded by glowing orbs. “No tricks, and no running away this time.” 

_It’s some kind of plasma shield,_ you think, eyeing the space cautiously. You’re sure then, that if Din steps into that so called arena, that he won’t be able to get out. Bo-Katan would ignite the shield, and he’d be trapped. You and Fett, nor his hidden allies, would be able to do anything, and would be force to merely watch as they fought to the death for the saber. 

That seemed to be exactly what the woman wanted. 

Din moves forward, almost on instinct, but you stop him with a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“You really think that will work, Katan?” Fett questions, and you note with some level of confusion that he sounds almost amused by the idea. Almost as if he knew something that you didn’t. 

“My men will follow me, wherever I lead them. And if I tell them to kill you, they will.” 

“They’re not clones, Katan, they won’t blindly follow you.” 

“Oh, you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” The woman’s voice is acid, and you see Fett’s stance shift, as he clenches his fists. Clearly that hit a nerve. “For Mandalore, and for our future, they _will_ do this. 

The Mandalorian turns to the aforementioned men, flanking her around both sides of the room. They stand armed and ready, but don’t appear to be interested in drawing their weapons. 

You can feel their confusion, and you have to stop yourself from smiling. 

This clearly hadn’t been part of the plan. 

“Start with her,” Katan points to you, and you wish in that moment that you hadn’t been holding the baby. Grogu squirms, and you hold him closer to your chest, sending a calm energy down towards him. “Consider her as collateral damage, Djarin.” 

No one moves, and you can feel Bo-Katan's anger, pulsing in the force. 

“That’s an order! Shoot her!” 

You sense something then, in the corner of your mind. It takes everything in you to drown out the conversation that is still happening in the room around you, and focus your mind elsewhere, outside the antechamber. But you knew what that signature meant, fluttering in the recesses of your mind. 

A force user. 

Someone was coming … 

You step forward, keen to put yourself in between Din, and one of the open doorways, leading into the large antechamber. 

He opens his mouth to question you, but you hold your stance, instead just silently moving a hand to hover over your lightsaber hanging at your waist. 

_That_ was a powerful force signature. 

“You know,” a female voice says, the sound of it floating into the large room as she steps closer. You notice Bo-Katan's eyes widen when she takes in the lone figure, a female togruta in a long grey robe. “A wise man once taught me that following direct orders isn’t always the best way to solve a problem. And I,” she raises her eyes, smiling. “would have to agree.” 

“Ashoka.” 

The name suddenly clicks something into place in your mind, and you can’t help but gawk. 

Surely, that wasn’t _the_ Ashoka Tano? 

Oh force, this was going to be interesting … 

"… don’t have to carry a sword to be powerful.” The togruta is saying, as she pulls down her grey hood, showing her face to the wide room. “Some leaders’ strength is inspiring others. You have your followers Katan, and you have their loyalty. You don’t need to do this.” 

“Stay out of this, Ashoka. This is not a matter for the Jedi.” 

“I’m not here as a Jedi, I'm here as your friend.” You want to step away as the woman walks further into the antechamber. Clearly, she was known to Katan, and you couldn’t help feel like that wasn’t a good thing for you, or your allies. “And, I’m here to stop you doing something you’re going to regret.” 

“I’ve already done something I regret.” Bo-Katan snaps. She ignites her jetpack, and moves quickly, landing with a thud on the ground opposite Tano. “That sword belongs to me, and I am the rightful ruler of Mandalore.” She turns to Din then, and even though you can’t see her face, you know she’s scowling at him. “I should have killed you when I had the chance, and took that sword from your corpse.” 

You know somewhere in the back of your mind that there is a darkness in the room, embedding itself into you all, especially Katan, but in that moment, you can only think about the fact that the woman had threatened the baby. 

Darkness affecting her or not, you weren’t going to forgive that. 

You’re moving on instinct, pulling your saber from your belt, and igniting it in one smooth motion. 

“Try it.” 

“This doesn't concern outsiders.” Bo-Katan repeats again, but this time to you. 

Ashoka is just staring at you, her head tilting to the side, almost as if she were listening for something. 

“You’re -” 

“I’m no outsider in this. We’re here together.” 

Bo-Katan laughs coldly, and nods behind her, signally towards her men. They all move in unison, landing somewhere behind her, and raising their weapons. 

You hear the sound of your own allies doing the same thing, and wish that Grogu wasn’t with you. He mumbles, and something within you breaks. 

You were going to _kill_ her. 

“If you want a fight, I’ll give you -” 

“No. This is my fight, and no one else's. _I_ have the darksaber.” Din’s voice is colder than you’ve ever heard it before, and you hate the sound of it. 

“I -” Breaking off, you realise then that this wasn’t going to work. 

You needed a distraction. 

Immediately, as if it had burnt you, you drop your saber on the ground, watching carefully as Bo-Katans soldiers look over at the movement, curious.

"Wait! Let us have a second, just to talk ..." You take a step towards Din. "Let him hold the baby."

You turn to Din slowly, seeing the pain pass over his face. You step towards him slowly, ignoring the sounds of blasters loading, as everyone in the room seems to tense once you begin to move. 

Suddenly, Bo-Katan nods to her men, motioning for them to stand down, and let you have a moment with Din and Grogu. You smile, and in one smooth motion, pass him the baby. He looks down at the child with a sad smile, apparently believing that you were giving him a moment to say goodbye. 

You’re just glad that the man couldn't see what you were thinking. 

You move before anyone else has a chance to even blink, pushing Bo-Katan into the arena with a pulse of the force. With the other hand you push back Din, before pulling the weapon towards you. It almost comes gladly.

You land with a grunt in the makeshift arena, standing opposite the red headed woman, with your back to Din and Fett. The plasma shields buzz as they raise, trapping you inside. 

Trapping you _and_ Bo-Katan inside. 

“This is not your fight!” The woman yells, as shouting and banging sounds from outside the shield. “This is a fight for the saber! You -” 

She breaks off when you hold up your hand, holding the weapon carefully, so she can clearly see it. 

You smile darkly, as you ignite it. 

“You mean this saber?” 

The darksaber hisses when you move it smoothly across the air. 

The Mandalorian takes a step back, but suddenly stops, realising that she has no were else to go. “You -” 

“I took it from him, I bested him fairly.” Your voice is cold and dark, and you barely recognise the sound of it. “So, if you want it, you’ll fight _me_ for it.” 

“You are not of Mandalore!” The woman exclaims, but you just smile. “You cannot -” 

“Fine, if you don’t want to fight fairly …" 

You raise a hand, smiling coldly when the woman begins to choke. The force thrums around you when you squeeze, cutting off the womans air supply. 

A faint voice reaches your ears, and you realise it’s your name, spoken in manic pleas. 

You ignore it. 

“You chose this.” You hiss, lifting the woman, so her feet raise from the ground. 

The lightsaber lifts from your hand without you even noticing, and floats in front of you, directly in the centre of the small circle. Bo-Katan's eyes widen in fear when it begins to spin rapidly. 

In the back of your mind, you think you hear someone calling your name. 

No, they’re screaming … 

No … 

It’s not calling _you_. It’s … 

> _“... they ruled all of_ _Mandalore_ _wielding this blade.”_
> 
> _“Anyone can hold the_ _Darksaber_ _. The trick is keeping it, along with your head.”_
> 
> _“... many Jedi have died upon its blade. Prepare yourself to join them!”_

Another voice reaches you then, but this one doesn’t sound far away. This one, sounds like it's with you, whispering directly into your mind … 

“There is no match for the power of the dark side. You can sense it. You can _feel_ it …” 

You feel like you’re drowning, you’re mind clouding, as the force sings around you. 

“Kill her.” The gruff voice demands, “Do it, and you will understand.” 

You turn your head, finally seeing outside the shield. You see blaster fire, and the light of a white blade whirling through the air. 

In amongst the chaos, you sense a small force signature. It reaches for you, as if it were trying to embrace you. 

_Grogu_ _…_

Bo-Katan falls to the ground when you release her, gasping for air. 

“I won’t.” Your voice is small, but you know the dark presence can hear you. 

The Darksaber continues to spin, hissing and thrumming as the force circles around it. 

_Destroy it._ You don’t know which voice is speaking to you, but you listen. _End this._

You reach out a hand, and latch onto the saber with the force, halting it in place. It vibrates rapidly, but doesn't continue to spin. You pant and grunt with exhaustion trying desperately to hold it in place. Closing your eyes, you sense the cracked and warped crystal lying inside the weapon. If you can force enough energy into it, you know it’ll be destroyed … 

And the darkness will dissipate. 

The dark presence is still with you, screaming in your head, willing you to take the blade, and kill Bo-Katan and the other Mandalorian’s. 

Suddenly, you sense another presence in your mind once again, fighting to be heard over the darkness, and willing you back. 

It’s small and comforting, and you nearly cry with relief. 

“Grogu …" You whisper, still desperately holding onto the saber. “Help … me … please …” 

You feel the moment that the baby latches onto the saber, and the crystal within. It shakes even more, and the sound of it screeching fills your ears. 

Bo-Katan spins to face you from where she had fallen, and you can see her mouth open in a scream, but you can’t hear her. 

With a push of the force from both you and the baby, the kyber cracks, and the saber explodes. 


	15. Episode XV: Following Orders

**?**

**Episode XV: Following Orders**

"Is she okay? Dank Farrik, what was that ..."

"It was the dark side. She was being manipulated."

"She -"

"Give her some space, Din."

"BurrRRRR!"

"Here, hold the kid."

"Don't push yourself. You're hurt too."

"I'm okay."

"Where did they go?"

"Maker knows. Cara will have her people tracing them."

"Is Grogu ..."

"He's okay."

You twist your head, trying to turn away from the rising voices. Hands press down into your stomach, and you feel the force flow into you, pulling you back together. It aches and you're so tired. You just want to sleep ... 

"You can't keep this up for much longer."

"Here, another bacta shot." 

"Did you know?"

"No. I had no idea." 

The voices float around you, and you can barely make out who is speaking. You feel like you're trapped underwater, unable to raise your head above the suffocating darkness. Your body aches, and your head pounds.

A warm hand moves to the side of your face, and its only then that you realise another hand is resting on your chest. 

"Deep breath, you're okay, it's okay. Breathe ..."

You do as you're instructed, your chest beginning to rise and fall at a much slower pace.

"That's it. You're alive, the baby is alive, everything is fine." 

"Remind me to pay you when we get back to Tattooine, Jedi." It's Fett, speaking in his gruff voice, but you can't find the strength to open your eyes. 

"I require no payment. I came of my own free will."

The baby is crying, and that makes you come back to yourself in an instant.

You sit up quickly with a gasp, two sets of hands coming to hold you steady. Din is behind you, his hands resting on your back, and you feel his warm breath as he let's out an almighty sigh. You think it's a sound of relief. 

"Mesh'la ..." His heads falls onto your shoulder. "you're okay, it's okay."

"What -" You stop yourself, your voice cracking, as your body trembles.

Ashoka Tano kneels to the side of you, her hands moving to cover your own. She looks paler than you remember her being, but she's smiling. "That was a very brave thing you did, Jedi."

"Or stupid." Fett's low voice says, and this time you're aware of yourself to realise that he's stood over you, as you lie on the stone floor. "You could have killed us."

"Or died." Din growls, his head rising from your shoulder. 

"What happened?" You sound manic, but when you reach Ashoka's eyes, you feel her energy flow into you, calming you. "Did you heal me?"

"The baby helped." The woman says, her voice low and kind. She nods over to your side, and it's only then that you notice that Grogu is in Cara's arms, his eyes drooping with exhaustion.

The sight of it makes you cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know -"

"It was the saber." Tano interjects, her clear voice in huge contrast to your own. "You could sense it couldn't you?"

You nod, even as you continue to sob. "It was evil, I had to destroy it. I'm -"

"Don't." Din demands, his voice low and even. "Don't say you're sorry. Dank Farrik, you've got nothing to be sorry for."

"But Katan, I nearly -"

You look around quickly, grateful when Din moves to hold most of your weight, when the movement makes you sag in exhaustion. 

"The Death Watch and Bo-Katan ran after the explosion." Asoka explains, and you can't help but notice the sadness in the woman's voice. It's then you remember, that she had said she was a friend of the Mandalorians. "I think that they realised the same thing you did, Jedi. That the saber was broken, long before you destroyed it."

"Is she -"

"She's alive." Din says, and you don't know why, but you feel relief.

With the saber gone, you suddenly realise that you don't feel angry anymore. In fact, you don't sense darkness anymore.

"Stay still, and rest for a moment." Tano lets go of your hands, and stands on unsteady legs. Fennec holds out a hand to steady her, and she smiles in thanks. "I should contact Bo-Katan."

"Why?" Fett growls, as you move to lie back down on the floor, resting your head on top of Din's thigh. "So she can come back and kill us?"

Ashoka sighs, turning towards the Bounty Hunter. "I won't pretend that she's innocent in all of this, but that saber ... a Sith had warped it. Had compromised the kyber crystal in a feeble attempt to control it, and stop anyone but him from wielding it. She should know that. She should know that her desire to kill wasn't all her own."

"Do it." Din says, surprising you. You can't keep your eyes open much longer, and sigh as you fall back into the darkness. "If she wants Mandalore, she's welcome to it. All I wanted was for my family to be safe."

Grogu mumbles, and you smile, as you feel the baby being placed next to you. He cuddles into your side, and you succumb to sleep once again. 

* * *

"Saying sorry doesn't really cover it, does it?"

Din sighs, pulling you even closer to his chest. He still wears his armour, but you're grateful for it, the beskar cooling you where it touches your warm skin. 

"You scared me to death."

That makes you wince. "I'm -"

"You scared the kid to death. He looked like he was ready to jump into that shield and kill you himself." 

That pulls a smile from you, thinking about such a ridiculous image. You look down at the baby, resting on your chest, as you lie in Din's arms. He's moved you back to the ship, insisting that you get some more rest, and you didn't even have the energy to argue against it. So you lie together, a pile of twisted limbs, in one of Boba's small bunks on Slave I. 

"I've never felt that before." You say quietly, but you know that Din will hear you. 

"Scared?"

"No, that ..." You stop, instinctively holding the baby closer to you, for comfort. "I've never felt that _darkness_ before." 

"And you never will again." Din insists, leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of your head. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Burr neee."

"Not if _we_ have anything to say about." The man corrects, looking down towards Grogu with a smile. 

The baby settles then, apparently pleased that you'd listened to him. 

"I'm glad he's okay."

"I'm glad you're both okay." You feel the Mandalorians chest rise and fall in a deep sigh. "Maker, I need to retire. Become a moisture farmer on some backwater planet..."

You laugh quickly, the pain from your chest stopping you from truly showing your amusement. "That wouldn't suit us."

"Us?"

"Us." You reply instantly, burying your head into the mans exposed neck. "Where you go, I go." You feel Din freeze, and pull back to look up at his face. He's blinking down at you, and you can't help but frown in confusion at his expression. "What is it?"

A smile slowly spreads on the Mandalorians face, as he begins to lean forward, his lips so close to pressing against your own.

"I said the same thing once, about the kid."

"Well," you pull away from the mans warm lips, looking down towards the baby. He laughs when you kiss him on his wrinkled forehead, and it makes Din smile. "it's true. Where you go, _we_ go."

"Marry me."

You look into the mans face, blinking rapidly from shock at the sudden change in conversation. He seems amused by your response, but you can feel his nervousness, pulsing around you. As if he thought there was any other answer than - 

"Yes." You reply, just as quickly as he'd asked you.

He smiles, and leans down to press another soft kiss to your lips. "Not here," he says, pulling away from the kiss, just long enough to speak. "but when we get back to our ship, and we're alone."

"Yes..." You say again, all but melting when Din moves a hand to hold the baby to your chest, and the other pulls you closer into his body.

You don't know whether he means marry you, or something else entirely, but you don't care. The idea of being alone, in _your_ ship, it sounded like heaven. Din seems amused by you lack of intelligent response, but in your defence, you're very tired. Near death experiences will do that to you.

"Sleep, cyar'ika. You can rest, and I'll be here when you wake up." You sigh in contentment, nuzzling further into the Mandalorian's beskar. "I'll always be here." 

* * *

“Ashoka Tano...” You announce, turning towards the woman. “I’ve heard a lot about you, back at the Jedi Temple. Luke spoke about you.” 

You stand shakily, leaning most of your weight up against the wall of the ship. Din hadn't wanted you to leave his side, but you'd persuaded him to give you some time alone with Tano. After all, you figured she'd want to speak with you. The woman had used Boba's comm on Slave I, keen to get in touch with someone on a distant planet. The togruta smiles when she hears your voice, and you notice with some surprise that she almost appears to have turned shy. 

“Of course, you have.” She says with a sigh. “I’m sure the Jedi have plenty of things to say about my time with the Order.” 

“You were taught by Anakin Skywalker.” 

That doesn’t seem to be what the woman had expected you to say. She almost seems relieved, and smiles. 

“Yes.” Ashoka replies, with a quick nod. “And you were taught by Luke Skywalker. It seems that we are linked by more than just our skills with the force.” 

“Seems to be that way. A Skywalker legacy ...” You murmur, trailing off with a smile. “Two failed Jedi Padawans causing trouble for the Republic. Teaching bad habits to younglings." 

The woman laughs, before she suddenly crosses her hands over her chest, and turns serious. 

“How is he?” 

“Luke?” You question with a frown. “You don’t know? I thought …" You trail off then, genuinely confused for a moment. “I thought he must have been the one to send you here.” 

_And collect my_ _saber_ _and the baby,_ you add internally. 

“No, I wasn’t lying before. I didn’t come as a Jedi. I have a long history with Katan, but I also knew your friends as well. I wasn't about to let you kill each other." 

“Then, how did you know what was going on? Bo-Katan clearly didn’t tell you, and we -” 

Ashoka smiles, in genuine amusement at your confusion, and suddenly you hear her answer pulse through the force. 

_Grogu._

“Oh, I’m gonna kill him.” You move to rub a hand over your tired eyes. “He reached out to you through the force? That’s so dangerous.” 

“True, you’re lucky I was the one who got the message.” The woman agrees, with a nod of her head. “There’s something else out there …" 

She trails off, but something about her tone sends a cold shiver up your spin. Had she - 

“Did you sense it too? Not the saber, it was ... something else.” 

“Yes.” Ashoka looks troubled, and you’re sure that you’re wearing a matching frown on your own battered face. “I haven’t felt a darkness like that in a very long time.” 

Suddenly she stops, and you feel the tension around you shift. She smiles, but you can tell its forced. 

“This isn’t a problem for you, not anymore.” 

“I -” 

“You have more pressing concerns.” She turns, and looks over your shoulder, towards something you can’t see. “I promise that I'll reach out if I need you, but for now, you should enjoy this.” 

“This?” You question, with a tilt of your head. 

“Your freedom” The woman answers easily, with a warm smile. “You’ve done more than enough. Be with your family, and be well.” 

“I sincerely hope,” Dins gruff voice says, over your shoulder. “that you’re not trying to convince anyone to go back to the Temple with you.” 

He walks up the ramp of the ship, coming to stand next to you. 

“Me, go to the Jedi Temple?” Ashoka questions, and even with her straight face, you can tell she’s trying not to laugh. “As much as I’d love to visit, I don’t think they just let anyone in.” 

“I’m sure Luke would like to meet you.” You supply, leaning towards Din’s body, when he wraps a hand around your waist. 

“True, I could tell him so interesting stories. Especially about his father.” The woman smiles towards the ground, her expression distant. “Maybe I will one day, but not now.” 

“Thank you.” Din says, and you also send your gratitude through the force. “For coming for the kid. For saving her." 

You blush when you meet the mans eyes, something intense in them that makes you want to turn away, and look to the floor. 

You don’t ask how the man had known what had brought the ex-Jedi to Mandalore. You assume that they must have spoken while you had been asleep. When they look at each other though, you can almost see them have a silent conversation. Something that you weren't privy too. 

“Anytime, and I mean that.” Ashoka adds. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to say goodbye to that little Jedi. Where is he?” 

“With Fett.” The Mandalorian replies, nodding his head over towards the side of the room. "He's still a little out of it."

"It's so dangerous for him to heal like that. And for you," You add to the woman. "it must have taken so much energy."

"You did a good thing, and I know you'll do many more." Is all Ashoka says as an explanation, before she smiles. 

The togruta inclines her head in farewell, and turns to walk towards the aforementioned child, heading down the ramp and off the ship. Suddenly, she calls your name, and you turn from Din to meet her warm eyes. 

“May the force be with you.” 

You smile, and nod your head once. “May the force be with you, Ashoka.” 

She walks away, leaving you and Din standing side by side. You smile, stepping into the man's space. Finally, you were alone with - 

_“Beep boop? Beep!”_

You whirl around instantly, pulling out your saber, at the same time that Din pulls a blaster. 

A small BD droid stands on the ground directly in front of you, and you have to take a moment to calm your pounding heartbeat. 

“Where in kriffs name did that come from?” 

“Force knows.” You reply, with a sigh. 

The little droid tilts its head, its small visor appearing almost to squint as it looks up and down at you and your Mandalorian companion. 

_“Beep_ _beep_ _boop_ _.”_

“I don’t speak droid.” 

“Neither do I.” You reply to Din, but you lower your saber. “Maybe we should ask someone …" You turn, trying to see if you can ask for one of your friends to come and translate, but the droid suddenly projects an image in front of you. 

_“Thank you for not shooting my droid.”_ The projection says, and you’re surprised to see a bearded red headed man, smiling at you. _“Or, slicing him in half.”_ The man adds, nodding towards you, and your saber. _“BD-1 has a habit of sneaking up on people.”_

“Who are you?” Din questions, clearly not in the mood for pleasantries. 

You couldn't help but agree. You’d had a very long day … 

_“My name is Cal Kestis.”_

The man turns to you, and you frown when he says that he’s been sent to speak to you. “Me?” 

_“Apologies for not landing my ship, and coming to speak to you in person. We’re in orbit above the planet, but my wife insisted that we should stay away._ _Mandalore_ _isn’t exactly the safest planet in the Rim, and we sensed a great darkness coming from your location.”_

That pulls a self deprecating laugh out of you. 

“Smart woman.” You answer, smirking, as you tuck your saber back into your belt. “But it's gone now. So, what can I do for you, Cal?” 

_“I’ve been sent by Luke Skywalker.”_ He pulls out something, and holds in front of his face, the holo blinking as he moves. _“I’m a friend, but a neutral party.”_

A lightsaber? And a saber staff as well. You can’t help but smile when you notice that you and the man almost have matching weapons. 

“So, you’re not a Jedi then?” 

_“I was once, a long time ago.”_ Cal continues, before putting away his saber . _“But I have no links to the Temple any longer. Luke assured me that you knew why I would be here.”_

You frown for a moment, before you suddenly realise. You’d made a bargain … 

“Yes, I know why you’re here.” 

Cal nods. _“Then that saves an awkward conversation. So, in exchange, any bounties and charges that were brought against you after you left the Temple will be erased, and the child will be allowed to leave the Order.”_

“What?” You question, your heart beginning to pound. 

Did that mean - 

_“Luke excepts your decision to leave the Jedi Order, both of you.”_

“What’s this about?” Din questions, and his voice is harsh. Clearly, he didn’t like being out of the loop. 

“I made a promise to Master Luke. If I give up my saber, and leave the Order officially and legally, he’ll let me go.” A smile grows on your face when you turn back to the projection. “That means me _and_ Grogu.” 

“Give -” Din cuts himself off, his face pulling into a frown. “You shouldn’t have to do that.” 

_“The New Republic are the ones insisting that you do this.”_ Cal adds, and you note with a smile that he almost seems to be defending Luke. _“They’re concerned about having unregistered and unmonitored Force Users roaming around the galaxy with powerful_ _weaponry_ _.”_

“Then what are you?” 

That pulls an even bigger smile from the man. _“An exception, but only because I prove myself_ _useful_ _from time to time. And they’re scared of my wife …"_ The man adds, before smiling at something, or someone, that you and Din can’t see. 

“If it gets the Republic and the Order off my back, off _our_ backs,” you correct, thinking about the baby. “then I’ll do it.” 

Cal smiles, and BD-1 chirps. 

You hold out your saber, just looking at it for a moment. It had been with you for so long, it almost felt like an extension of who you were. 

But if it was a choice between the saber and Clan Djarin, then there was no choice... 

You hold out the saber once again, even further away from your body, and nearly jump back when it’s enveloped in a green glow, and disappears from your sight. 

How - 

_“Sorry, I should have warned you.”_ Cal says, but he’s smirking through the holo call. Suddenly he reaches over out of site of the projection, before moving back, now holding up your saber. You can’t help but wonder how he’d done that, but are happy to see that the weapon was now safely onboard his ship. _“I’ll deliver this to the Temple.”_

“Thank you. And please, tell Luke that I said, that I won't forget this.” 

_“I will. Good luck, and may the force be with you.”_

“May the force be with you, and thank you Cal.” 

BD-1 beeps happily when the projection cuts off, before he too is enveloped in the same green glow that had flowed around the saber, and disappears. 

You rub your throbbing head, your hands now empty. “Was I just in a fight to the death, or did that droid just vanish?” 

“You were in a fight to the death, _and_ that droid just vanished.” Din supplies, before moving to hold you to his chest. You gladly melt into the man's embrace. “I have to tell you Mesh’la, I don’t understand any of this Jedi stuff.” 

You can’t help but laugh at that. 

“Love, I can honestly say, sometimes I don’t either. Now,” Your pull your head away from Din’s chest, scanning around the outside of the ship, where your companions loiter. “Where’s our son?” 


	16. Episode XVI: We Are One Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to avoid smut, please skip the middle portion of this chapter! But let's accept it, we all know why we're here ...

**Hyperspace, Destination Unknown**

**15 ABY**

**Episode XVI: We Are One Together**

"It doesn't hurt."

"Cyar'ika ..." It's a new word, no doubt Mando'a, but you don't ask Din what it means. Part of you liked not knowing exactly what the man was calling you when he addressed you in that soft voice. It meant that it became almost became like a secret, like it was something that was shared just between the two of you. "You nearly died."

"I know that you're right, but you should also accept that I'm stubborn. I _want_ to do this, bruises or not."

That brings a smile to the mans worried face. "Spoken like a true warrior."

"Hardly," you insist, unable to turn your eyes away from Din's burning expression. "just as someone who's madly in love. And you're stalling ..." 

Din sighs, and you have to bite your lip to stop yourself from smiling. He sounds almost annoyed by the presence of your injury, knowing that it's probably not serious and isn't bothering you, but it's still there. He has to look at it, whenever he looks at you, and you're sure that's not exactly what the Mandalorian wants to look at when he's saying his wedding vows.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."

"That's beautiful," this time, the words intrigue you, and you can't stop yourself from asking, "what does it mean?"

"I love you."

You don't whether the man is trying to distract you by changing the conversation, or if he is in fact telling you the meaning behind the hushed words. Still, it draws a blush from you, and lower your eyes. 

"I'm a Jedi," You scoff, chastising your reaction. "I shouldn't be blushing like a swooning maiden."

"I like it," Din assures you, before placing his hand on your thigh, and gently smoothing the skin there. "It shows that you want me. Want this."

"Was there a doubt?" You question, your eyebrow raising. "I thought that nearly dying for you, and your son," you add, thinking of Grogu. "made it quite clear." 

Din lets out a breath at that. "Gar serim."

"You're using Mando'a a lot." You can't help but point out, smiling. "Is there a reason?"

"You like it."

Oh, kriff ... you thought that you'd been able to hide the effect that the man had when he was speaking to you, in his low native tongue. Obviously not. 

"I thought you couldn't tell." You mutter through a wince, your skin burning with embarrassment. 

"Oh, I could tell. I seem to be able to read you very well, Mesh'la." 

He's doing it again, drawing out the word and making you squirm. You play along, smiling brightly. 

"And I you, Mando." 

In the short time that you've known Din Djarin, and it's been an alarmingly short time, you've come to understand several things about him.

Firstly, he worries more than he would ever admit, and not just about you or the baby. He worries that it's too cold, or too hot. He worries that the ship won't give you a smooth landing, or the cantina will be too crowded. It would seem that sighing could be considered his secondary language, even before Mando'a.

Secondly, he is a man who craves physical contact. A brush on his hand, a warm squeeze on his neck, a kiss on the lips ... you can almost sense the desire and longing burning under his skin whenever you indulge yourself, and touch him, even if it's only for a fleeting moment. But it's not only lust that you sense, but something else entirely comes over the man in the presence of his friends and his child. It's like the warmth of knowing someone is _there,_ that someone _wants_ him, sends him into a state of pure undiluted joy. You can always sense the pulse of happiness he feels when the child reaches out to him, or talks to him in his own special series of mumbles and gurgling. You swear that if it were possible, the Mandalorian would die of happiness there and then.

But the final thing that you'd come to learn about the man you are about to marry, is that you _know_ him, maybe better than anyone else does, or ever will. You just know that he hates broth and soup, even though it's all he seems to ever eat. As much as he would never admit it, to anyone, you also know that he secretly adores his beskar armour. He walks just a little bit taller, and speaks just a little bit lower, when his body his covered in silver. But the best thing that you've come to learn about Din, is that he loves unconditionally, with all of his being. 

It's why you're buzzing with excitement, knowing you're about to become one. 

That is, if the Mandalorian stopped stalling ...

You know he's worried about you, but you're already healing, and feeling much better than you had when you'd left Tattooine. Boba Fett have all but shoved a vial of bacta into your palm, and told you to heal yourself up, and get well. He'd call you 'vod', with a smirk on his scarred face, and you'd ask Din what the word meant, if it wasn't going to change the conversation. Again. 

"We can wait?" The man suggests, but his joyous emotion buzzing through the force undermines his attempt to appear stoic, and measured. "The vows are simple. We can say them anytime you want."

"Anytime _I_ want?"

Din smirks then, no doubt sensing your sarcasm. "Mesh'la, we're alive, we're together, we're _safe_ , and for once in my kriffing life, I don't have anywhere to be." He runs his hand smoothly along the side of your face, where he had been inspecting your bruised cheek. "We can savour this."

And you have to admit, the man did have an excellent point. 

"I understand that, but also ..." You stop for a moment, taking a deep breath. Din moves his hand to rest against your neck, and you're glad of its comforting presence. "I feel like I've been _waiting_ for my whole life. The Jedi, my life before, it was all just ... leading to this. To you."

"And to Grogu." You know the man says the words to distract you from his own blush, but you happily agree with him.

"Oh, I think that little one found his way to me." The time at the Temple felt like it could have been years ago, and you smile as you remember the little pitter patter of Grogu's feet outside your door every night. 

When you look back to Din, he's smiling, but you can also sense his amusement. 

"No who's stalling."

"You're right. I'm sorry." You shift on the bed, glad that Boba had gifted you both with a bigger ship when you'd left his Palace. It had a bigger bunk, one that you could share comfortably, and you were immensely grateful for it.

Thinking about the way Fett and Fennec had smirked at you when you'd boarded the new ship with the Mandalorian brings another blush to your face, and you note Din's confusion over your sudden internal panic.

"What are you thinking about?" The Mandalorian questions with a smirk. He places a hand over your chest, resting gently next to your heart. "I've barley touched you, and your heart is pounding."

"Nothing." You shake your head, clearing away the thoughts. "I have you and the baby, that's all I need."

You couldn't believe that Din's smile you get any wider, but it does. He takes both of your hands in his own, and holds them to his chest. With a sigh, he turns to the locked bedroom door, and you know what he wants.

"Shall I get him?"

"It's supposed to be a private exchange." The Mandalorian says, but you can tell he's wishing that you would go and get the baby. "Besides, he's asleep, enjoying his new bed."

The cradle that Grogu had been presented with back on Tattooine had made your jaw drop when you'd seen it. An old friend, a woman who had used to work as a mechanic, had found it for the little one, and come to deliver it to Fett's palace herself. You'd laughed loudly when she smacked Din on the back of the head, before chastising him about not coming to find her, and tell her that he and his son had arrived back in Mos Eisley. You had liked her immediately, but had loved her when she'd given you Grogu's new bed. The baby had cooed and clapped when Cara placed him inside, before the Marshall had turned to Din and gave him a quick set of instructions. Moments later, Din was moving the floating silver orb around with a wave of his vambrace, the baby happily watching everyone watch him.

You'd sworn in frustration when you'd realised you'd been carrying the baby for _six years_ , when Luke could have invested in something like it. 

A cry sounds from the ships living quarters, and you both laugh.

"It seems like it's not up to us, love. I'll go get him."

Din watches you leave the room without a word. You find the babies cradle floating in the far corner of your new living quarters, sitting happily, and cooing into the air. When he notices you approach, he laughs, and stands up.

"Hello, my happy boy! Sleep well?"

Reaching down to pick him up out of his new bed, Grogu begins to babble, and you nod your head in response, pretending to understand every word.

Suddenly, before you walk back to the bedroom, you stop, and look down at the baby. You kiss his wrinkled brow, "Thank you. For coming with me, and leaving the Temple." You say to Grogu, your voice little more than a whisper. "For giving us a family. For ..." You trail off and look into his brown eyes. "you may have saved my life, but I know you've also saved his. You've ... given us something to live for, little one."

The baby reaches up and runs a hand across your cheek, and you can't stop your watery smile. 

"Buir!"

"His pronunciations better than yours."

You roll your eyes, moving to stand opposite Din from where he stands in the entrance to the room. Once again he reaches out, but this time just taking one of your hands, and resting it on his warm chest. He places the other on Grogu's back, and the little boy immediately settles. You wonder if he could sense the sudden tension at what was about to happen.

"I'll say the vow in Mando'a, then you repeat it." The man says quietly, and you nod. 

"Here?"

"I'd gladly do this anywhere, but here is good. Before he gets hungry and we have to chase him around."

Smiling, you prepare yourself to say the vows. 

You'd agreed on this form of wedding, neither of you craving the large ceremony of a galactic marriage. If anyone was to ask, you and Din were married, and that's all you needed. Besides, you had your witness in the form of your little green son. 

Maker, sometimes you couldn't believe that you'd only left the Temple a short while ago ...

But you're so glad you did. 

"I'll try not to mess it up."

"It can be tricky." Din relents, growing serious for a moment. "There _is_ a word that if you say wrong, sounds like death instead. You could end up declaring that you want to kill me."

"What?!"

Din is smirking at you, and it's not long before Grogu starts to laugh, sensing his fathers mischief. You groan at both of them, "You're both awful, that wasn't funny."

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." The Mandlaorian says to you once again, kissing away your grimace, before saying the same to the baby. 

"Okay, do it, before I change my mind and run back to Tattooine. Or Nevarro. Cara did say I could visit whenever I wanted. I think she likes me -"

Din puts his warm hand around the back of your head, and leans his forehead against your own, cutting off your rambling. Grogu sits resting between you, looking up at the exchange with wide curious eyes. 

"Mhi solus tome."

Your heart hammers against your chest as you begin. "Mhi solus tome."

"Mhi solus dar'tome."

The baby wriggles slightly, but you manage not to get distracted. "Mhi solus dar'tome."

"Mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."

You huff out a laugh, but don't say anything, not wanting to break up the vows. Din must know that _that's_ a mouthful for someone that doesn't speak his language. "Mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."

Din kisses you so quickly, you can't help but breathe out a 'oof' when his lips crash against yours. The baby is laughing, but Din isn't smiling against your mouth. You can feel an emotion suddenly buzz through the force, and it breaks your heart.

_Worry._

You reach up when the man pulls back, using the hand not holding the baby to wipe away his tears.

"You never have to say goodbye to us, Din. Not ever. We're together now, and we'll look after each other."

That causes the man to let out a shaky laugh, and you can't help but frown in confusion. 

"That's in the vows." The man explains, leaning further back so you can see his face. "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors."

"Oh." You smile, and Din mirrors your expression. Looking down at the smiling baby, you can't help but fake a sigh. "Well, maybe don't become a warrior for a few more years, huh little one? You can give us a break now."

"Buir bigg uhh!"

"Exactly, kid." Din says, no doubt pretending to know what his son is saying. "I did say warrior _s."_

You will never admit it to another living soul, but hearing your husband say that in his low baritone makes you gulp. You just hope the baby goes to sleep soon ... 

* * *

You sit in the cockpit of your new ship, watching the blue streaks of hyperspace shoot past the large window. 

You'd fed the baby, played with him and now the little one was sleeping once again. You'd had to stop your blush when Din had showed you that the little ones pod could close, effectively shutting him in his own private room.

When he'd told you that Grogu wouldn't be able to hear anything, you'd nearly combusted. 

The ship rumbles as it continues to fly through hyperspace, and the sound of it makes you smile, for a reason you can't quite comprehend. Was it the fact that you could go anywhere? Do -

A soft sighs causes you to jump in your seat, and whirl around to the now opened door of the cockpit.

Mando stands with his arms folded over his bare chest, his hair damp from where he'd left the sonic. His black trousers are the only thing covering his muscled form, and he must know what he's doing to you ...

He looks warm and comfortable, with an easy smile on his face, and it makes you squirm.

"You scared me." You breathe out, laughing quickly at your reaction. "Maker, how long were you watching me?" 

"Not long. You just looked so peaceful. And I'll admit," Din says, walking into the room, and moving to stand behind your chair. "I thought your powers meant you knew I was there." 

"I doesn't work like that."

"How does it work?" Your husband asks, moving to place his warm hands on your shoulders. He squeezes and begins to massage the tight muscles underneath his palms, and you can't hold in your sigh of pleasure. 

"Wh -"

"The force, your powers, how does it work?" Din questions again, still massaging your aching flesh.

"Umm ... it's the ... the energy ..." Your voice is shaky and your eyes are closed. In that moment you want nothing less than to talk about the inner workings of the force, but your husband is insistent.

"The force?"

"Ummm ..." You're frowning behind your closed eyelids. "Ask me later?" You mutter to the Mandalorian, realising very quickly that you weren't going to be able to form any kind of coherent sentence. Not with him touching you like that. 

He chuckles, and leans down quickly to place a kiss on the top of your head. "I thought you'd be in bed, Riduur."

"Riduur?"

"Wife. Or husband. It means spouse technically."

"Hmmmm." You lean your head back against the head rest of your chair, just able to make out Din's face from where he stands above you. "So I can call you that too?"

"Of course." The Mandalorian says, far too quickly. You smile, but the man keeps a stoic expression, clearly trying to distract you from his reaction. 

You make a mental note.

"I just wanted to look," you explain, turning back to the cockpit window, and the stars beyond. "I've never really had the opportunity before."

The makes Din still. His hands rest against your shoulders, and you worry for a moment that you've upset him. 

"I've never really thought about it before. You haven't travelled, have you?"

You shake your head, pleased when your husband begins to massage you once again. "No. I've only really travelled with you and the baby. Going to Tattooine the first time was an adventure."

"I'm sure it was." Din chuckles. His warm hands suddenly leave your shoulders, but before you can mumble a complaint, they move lower, resting over your collarbones. 

You're flushing, you know you are, and given Din's easy smirk, he is well aware of what he's doing to you.

"What did you think?"

"Huh? Wh -"

"About Tattooine." 

You can't for the life of you work out why Din is asking you all these questions. The baby is asleep, and you'd thought -

"Riduur," The Mandalorians voice is warm, and full of amusement. "I can tell you're nervous. I'm trying to distract you. Is it working?"

You're about to say no, to explain that if anything your husbands ministrations meant you could think of little else but his hands on your body. But suddenly you feel the recycled cool air of the ship hit your chest, and you freeze.

How -

"When did you -"

"You were distracted." Din huffs, moving to lean down, and kiss your head once again. "You should be paying more attention to what I'm doing, and not what I'm saying, _Jedi_ ..."

The way he rumbles that word at you in his low baritone makes you squirm in your seat, and unfortunately for you, this time your husband notices.

Before you can even form a response, your chair is spun around, so you face the looming figure of the Mandalorian. He's smirking, but his chest is rising and falling rapidly, as he takes in your bare chest. Your thin straps had been pushed down silently by his warm hands, exposing you to the cold air of the ship. 

You can't help but feel like Din is looking at you like he's going to devour you. 

Suddenly, the man holds out a hand, his expression morphing into one of calm. "Come on ..."

"What?" You take his hand, and are quickly pulled from your seat.

"I'm not fucking my new wife in a cockpit."

You don't know whether it's the crass choice of words, or the fact that Mando calls you his wife, but you have to kiss him. He gasps when you spin him towards you, pleased for a moment that this new ship had wider corridors than your last.

Din holds onto your waist with both of his warm hands, and you immediately move to throw your legs around him. He catches you easily, chuckling into your mouth. 

"Here?"

"The babies asleep, right? He -"

"He's fine, cyar'ika." 

You nod rapidly, enjoying the feeling of Dins hands underneath your thighs, pressing you to him. Your chest is still exposed, and you only remember that fact when a warm mouth encloses around one of your peaked nipples. You gasp, the contrast of the warm skin of your husbands mouth feeling delectable against the cold air of the ship.

"I ... I want ... ple -"

"I know." The Mandalorian assures you, his voice not more than a broken rasp. "Let me take care of you. Just, breathe Mesh'la ..."

You're about to scold him for saying something so obvious, when you realise in actual fact, you had forgotten to take a breath.

It's shaky when you exhale, and Din takes the opportunity to plunge his tongue into your open mouth. The durasteel wall behind you is cold and uninviting, but at that moment, you don't care. You'd happily let the ship crash, rather than move from where you're pushed against the metal corridor.

Maker, but your husband could kiss ... 

Din huffs a laugh, moving his lips to press against your flushed neck. "I'm starting to think," Your husband lets out a ragged sigh when you brush a hand through his dark brown locks, and you make a mental note to pull his hair once again. He clearly enjoyed it. "... you think I know more about this than I do."

"Wh -"

"Helmet, remember?" The Mandalorian says, cutting off your question with a playful bite to your skin. 

"So you haven't -"

"Oh, I have." Din pulls back from your neck, to meet your eyes. "But not like this." You notice his pupils are blown wide, and his lips are red and swollen.

Oh, _you_ did that ... 

"Bed." Your voice is a command, and when Din doesn't move immediately, you let the force shove him, just a little, so he has no just but to move away from your chest.

The way the man gasps makes you laugh. 

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Remind me," Din begins, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards your waiting bed, his eyes dark. "to get you to do that again." 

You gulp.

The door to your bedroom shuts with a hiss, and its barely seconds after it's closed, that Din is pulling on your clothes. He demands you to strip, whispering the words against your swollen lips, and you do so gladly. 

"I want - I want ..."

In truth, you don't know what you want. You're glad that Din takes the lead for a moment, giving your hips a squeeze, before taking a step away from you. He's breathing heavily, and you know that you must be too.

"Lie down, riduur."

You do as you're told, taking longer than probably necessary to get into a comfortable position, but your limbs didn't seem to want to cooperate. Din is laughing quietly when he moves to join you, kneeling in between your open legs.

"What?"

"Nothing." The man says quickly, _much_ too quickly. 

You wonder for a moment if you've done something wrong, but Din doesn't give you the chance to think on it for too long. He reaches forward, and grasps your hips, pulling you down towards him with a gasp.

"I want so much, but we have so much time ..." He's speaking in a low voice, and for a moment you wonder if he's even talking to you, or to himself. "I'll show you everything, I'll give you everything, but for know ..." He leans forward, pressing his chest against your own, and you can't hold in your gasp of pleasure. "I need to be inside you, _wife."_

You're glad Din kisses you then, because otherwise you're sure that your moan would have woken up the baby. 

He runs his tongue across your lips, moaning himself when you gladly part them, and mirror his actions. You notice, somewhat distractedly, that he's running a warm hand across your centre. Testing you, you realise with a start. Well, you may not have done _this_ before, but you'd seen holo's.

"I'm ready, I'm ready ..." You breathe frantically, nodding your head, even though Din hadn't asked you a question. 

"You are." The Mandalorian breathes out, and you note with some smugness that he seems to be surprised by what he finds.

As if he didn't know what he was able to do to you, and you to him ... 

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay cyar'ika?" You nod once again, this time pleased when Din moves a hand away from your centre, and grasps his own length.

He pushes into you slowly, too slowly, but you don't move. You breathe deeply, remembering what the Mandalorian had told you before, and gladly accept your husbands lips when he kisses you. 

You can feel his arms shake from where they rest, caging your head, and his back strains from the effort of holding himself above you.

You don't think you'll ever feel so happy, so _full_ , so content, ever again ... 

But when he begins to move, you realise then that you'd been wrong. Your husband was only getting started. 

"Din - Din -"

You're chanting his name, head thrown back against the soft pillows beneath you. He makes no move to silence you, his own breaths coming out stuttered and gasping. You run your hands up and down his back, surprised for a moment, when they catch on scars. 

You want to ask him, to know everything about him

 _Later,_ you tell yourself, basking in the pleasure that is radiating throughout your body. _We have time ..._

"Come ... come back to me." The next thrust sends a stuttered breath falling from your lips, and it makes Din let out a breathless laugh. "There you are ..."

"Din -"

"It's alright, I've ... I've got you ..." 

"I didn't ... didn't know ..." You're babbling, you know you are, but Din's harsh intake of breath lets you know that he likes this. He likes hearing you talk to him, hearing your breathless voice. "It's - Maker ... it's so goo -"

"I know, I know." The words are gasped against your lips, and you can't hold back a squeal when your husband pushes into you harshly, your toes curling in pleasure. "I didn't either ... I - Kriff ... I love you, Mesh'la ... c'mon."

It's the sweetest command you've ever heard, and as he wishes it, you fall into pleasure. You gasp and throw your head to the side, a buzzing spreading throughout your body, as your husband continues to prolong your pleasure.

You know you're being loud, but you can't find it in yourself to quieten your sounds of ecstasy. Din seems to enjoy hearing you, as moments after you find your release, he follows.

He gasps, and turns your head to catch your lips, muttering in Mando'a. You catch a few words, and repeat some back to him, enjoying his grunts of pleasure, as he continues to move inside you lazily.

You don't know when you've ever felt so at peace, and so content.

Din rolls off you soon after, but not before catching your lips in a searing kiss. You both lie side by side for a moment, panting up into the darkness of your room. Din is the first to move, pulling to towards his chest, and you eagerly lie on top of him, entwining your legs around his own. 

"Ni kar'tayl gar dara ... sum. No, suum?"

Din laughs against your forehead, before pressing a kiss to your damp skin. "You said that like a question."

"Gimme a break ..." You mutter, burying further into the warmth of your husbands naked body. "It's a hard language."

"It is, and ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. You did so good, Mesh'la."

You flush at the possible double meaning behind Din's words, and given from his quick chuckle, he was well aware of what he'd just said. Exhaustion slowly takes you and you sigh, your eyes unable to fight sleep any longer. With one last kiss to Din's flushed chest, you let yourself fall into darkness, whispering a tired "My riduur ..." as you settle to sleep. 

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just ... thinking."

"Do you want to tell me?"

You smile into the dim light of the room, before moving to sit up. Din stands in the corner of the room, with his back to you, getting a drink of water from the small sink. You can make out his broad back, and your thoughts drift for a moment. 

"Riduur?" Your husband calls, pulling you back from your reverie. 

"I call myself a Jedi, but ... I'm not that anymore. Am I?"

You think that maybe Din will try and appease your panic, or tell you it doesn't matter, but he surprises you. The room becomes silent when the water is switched off, and the man turns back towards you. 

"What do you want to be?" He questions, and you can't hold back a scoff.

"I don't think it works like that, love."

"Why not?" Din moves closer towards you, towering over you, where you're still sat. "You said the Jedi follow a Code, just like I followed a Creed. What's to stop you from still doing that?"

"I ..."

Damn it. You'd married a very smart man. 

"You know it doesn't matter to me, or Grogu. You could call yourself a womp rat and we'd still love you."

Chuckling, you turn and look up at the dark ceiling above you. "I suppose it's just a strange feeling. Knowing that I can choose."

"You can," Din nods towards you, and your heart swells when you hear the conviction behind the mans words when she speaks. "I made a choice, and so can you. " 

"I don't have a saber ..."

You trail off, trying to stop yourself from growing upset. You know it was a silly thing to think about, all things considered, and yet you couldn't help it. 

"I know you said they were rare, but maybe we can find more crystals? For you _and_ for the baby." Din insists, and you smile at the enthusiasm you feel radiating from the Mandalorian, pulsing through the force towards you. "And you can build another saber?" 

"I ..." You trail off, knowing you can't hide your enthusiasm for the idea. You truly did miss your saber. "I'd like that. And Grogu?"

"When he's old enough." Din insists, and that makes you smile even wider. He truly sounded like such a worried father sometimes. 

"So until then, we do what?"

"We can do whatever you want." Your husband continues, moving forward to sit opposite you on the wide comfortable bed. "We don't even have to consider doing anything, training or otherwise, not if you're not ready. The kyber crystals can wait, and the baby can have some time to just be a kid. Stars knows, he could use a break. You both could." 

"Maybe." You agree, but you can't keep your face neutral for long. With a nudge of the force, the red kyber crystal that you'd hidden beneath your robes floats in front of you, and merely sits suspended in the air, directly in between you and your husband. "But maybe, we don't need to wait. Maybe we can start with this, right now." Din looks shocked for a moment, and it makes you laugh. "What, had you forgotten about it? Maker, you must be getting old." You tease, before letting the crystal drop into your waiting palm. 

"Is that -"

"A kyber crystal. But I'll admit," You begin, running your fingers across the surface of the stone. "that it doesn't feel like mine, but I can make it work. I _know_ I can." 

"Riduur ..." Din sighs, but you can sense his genuine amusement. "I love you." 

"And I love you." You reply, as easily as breathing, as you lean forward and wrap your arms around the mans neck. "Now, the whole galaxy awaits, and we have nowhere to be. No Code or Creed to follow. So ..." You rest your lips against Din's, feeling his warm breath run over your skin. "where shall we start?" 

**The End.**


End file.
